zanafer el dios saiyajin
by pricessaiyan
Summary: despues de la batalla contra bu tudo es paz y tranquilidad pero viejos enemigo reviviran para obtener venganza y lo peor de todo e quien se oculta tras tal accion de revivir a los muertos... capitulos del 32 y 33 subidos
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: **_bueno este fanfic lo cree con una amiga y un amigo… hace tiempo… yo di las ideas la chica hizo los personajes y el chico escribía y lo subimos a unas páginas ojala no les moleste gracias…._

**Prologo: Oscura invocacion**

Es el planeta Aleda, las oscuras siluetas formadas por las sombras del grupo contrastan con las montañas, palidecen ante fuego verdoso del altar del sacrificio.

**Voz 1**: Las emanaciones de energía son cada vez mas intensas, pronto llegaremos al nivel deseado.

**Voz 2**: Tienes razón Diobere, pronto renacerá el gran Zanafer. Los saiyajins volveremos a ser la más poderosa familia de guerreros. De seguro él nos colocará en la cima de todo el universo.

**Voz 3**:¡¿Eh?, ¡Esperen, el nivel es tremendo, sobrepasa todos nuestros cálculos!.

Se produce una gran explosión, los tres hombres salen volando sin vida y caen cerca de allí, una figura muy alta sale del aura de energía dorada.

**Zanafer**: Es increíble, después de 1000 años de encierro he logrado salir de ese limbo al cual fui confinado. ¡¿Eh?, Esos tres muertos son saiyajins, parece que a pesar de los años, mis hijos, los saiyajins, no han evolucionado nada, ni siquiera han alcanzado el mísero estado de super saiyajins. Pero a pesar de todo son mis hijos, resucitarán como mis leales sirvientes.

Los nombres de ese trío eran: Kaily, Diobere y Rekalo y desde aquel momento eran la guardia de elite de Zanafer. Este gira su mano e inmediatamente un aura amarilla cubre los tres cuerpos de los saiyajins, no solo habían renacido, los tres eran super saiyajins.

**Zanafer**: ¿Dónde está el resto de los saiyajins?

**Kaily**: Lo sentimos mi señor, pero toda nuestra raza desapareció cuando explotó el planeta Vegeta. Solo quedamos nosotros tres.

**Zanafer**: ¡¿Cómo?, esto es imposible, los saiyajins no pueden haber muerto. ¡Maldición!, mi plan de un imperio saiyajin que domine el universo, no funcionará sólo con ustedes tres. ¡Esperen!, capto cinco energías saiyajins increíblemente fuertes hacía esa dirección. ¿Qué lugar es ése, Rekalo?

**Rekalo**: En esa dirección se encuentra el planeta Tierra mi señor.

**Zanafer**: Vamos a la Tierra en busca de sus hermanos de sangre, debemos reunir la mayor cantidad de seguidores posibles, además si ese planeta es tan bueno como dicen tal vez establezca mi imperio desde allí.

**Kaily, Diobere y Rekalo**: ¡Sí, señor!

**N/a: si se preguntan porque demonios puse este fanfic en bulma y vegeta es porque hay mas de un cap. dedicado solo para ellos dos pero no como ustedes creen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un dia común antes de la batalla.**

Mientras se producía aquel extraño encuentro, la Tierra disfrutaba de sus dos primeros años de paz después de la lucha contra Boo.

**Vegeta**: ¡No!, ¡no! y ¡no!, soy un príncipe saiyajin, además tengo que entrenar.

**Bulma**: Tienes que llevar a Trunks a ese parque de diversiones, recuerda que es su cumpleaños. Además no irás solo, Goku también irá con Goten.

**Vegeta**: ¡Estas loca, mujer!, ese Kakarotto come por diez mil hombres y yo le tendré que pagar la comida, además seremos Trunks, Goten y yo. ¡Cuatro saiyajins para comer son demasiado, me quedaré sin dinero!

**Bulma**: Que yo sepa Vegeta, nunca le has trabajado un peso a nadie, y eso que mi padre te ha ofrecido oportunidades de trabajo y has dicho que no con la excusa de ir a entrenar. El dinero que dices que es tuyo en verdad es mío. Así que irás o yo ¡NUNCA MÁS TE DARÉ DINERO!

**Vegeta**: ... mmm. Creo que mejor voy. (pensando: "Que mujer más gritona y grosera")

Entonces aparece Trunks

**Trunks**: ¿Cómo fue que mamá te convenció, papá?

**Vegeta**: ¡Grrrr, Cállate Trunks, vámonos!

Más tarde, en el parque, se reúnen Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Krinlin, Marron y Yamsha.

**Goku**: De veras Vegeta que soy el primer sorprendido, nunca creí que vendrías tú mismo. Creo que te empiezas a adaptar a tu rol de padre.

**Vegeta**: Estás equivocado Kakarotto, no estoy aquí por gusto sino por culpa de Bulma. Además no entiendo por que vinieron el ex pelado con su hija y ese perdedor de Yamsha.

**Goku**: No te enojes Vegeta, yo decidí invitarlos a última hora.

**Krinlin**: A mi lo que me sorprende Vegeta es como te domina Bulma.

**Vegeta**: Mira quién habla enano, esa androide te maneja como quiere, tú eres casi su esclavo. Eres un imbécil.

**Krinlin**: ¡¿A quién le dices imbécil!. Vas a ver Vege...

**Goku**: Vamos, por favor no peleen, recuerden que este es el cumpleaños de Trunks.

**Vegeta y Krinlin**: ...Mmm, está bien, por ahora.

**N/a: **_**bueno, bueno este cap. También fue muy corto pero esque son los primeros capis a medida que vayamos avanzando serán largos… pero no demasiado.. no los quiero cansar**_

_**Saluditos**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Una reunión en el Infierno, ¡El Regreso de Freezer, Cell y Majin Boo!**

Mientras esos hechos comunes en la vida de nuestros amigos ocurrían, el infierno seguía con su rutina habitual; los paseos por la Montaña de Espinas y los baños en el Estanque Sangriento, un grupo de unos cien extraterrestres con aspectos de guerreros rodeaban a un poderoso ser que se limitaba a reírse de la ignorancia de esos sujetos, la ignorancia que los llevaba a enfrentarse a Freezer, antiguo emperador de miles de planeta y cuyo nombre una vez hizo temblar a todo un universo.

**Extraterrestre**: Con que tú eres Freezer. Debo decirte que no te ves tan imponente como me habían contado. ¡Maldito, tú le ordenaste a tu ejército destruir mi planeta!. ¡Tú me mataste a mí y a mi gente, me voy a vengar!.

**Freezer**: Me sorprende tu ignorancia insecto. Yo recuerdo cuando destruí tu planeta y no lo hizo mi ejército, yo lo hice con mis propias manos. Debería ser un honor para ti que el gran Freezer destruyera tu planeta. Pero si lo que quieres es una demostración de mi poder no te negaré ese gusto.

**Extraterrestre**: ¡Queeeé!, ya verás maldito, por fuerte que seas no podrás con todos juntos. ¡ATAQUEN!

Un grupo de 20 guerreros se lanzan contra Freezer, este sin siquiera inmutarse los mira y con un guiño de su ojo hace que exploten. Cuando se preparaba para matar al resto de ellos, un rayo de energía proveniente de lejos acabó con el resto. Freezer al ver la figura que se acercaba, sonrió.

**Freezer**: ¡Cell!. Hace tiempo que no te veía, no tenías que molestarte con esos insectos, yo ya los iba a acabar. ¿Ha pasado algo importante por ese apuro?.

**Cell**: Sí, he sentido desde hace poco una energía muy potente que se acerca a lo lejos. Estoy preocupado, esa energía podría destruirnos a los dos con gran facilidad. Lo más alarmante, es que estoy casi seguro que esa energía es de un saiyajin.

**Freezer**: ¿Quieres decir que podría ser imbécil de Goku?. Perfecto, es la oportunidad que queríamos para vengarnos.

**Cell**: Conozco muy bien la energía de Goku. De algo estoy seguro, no se trata de él.

**Freezer**: ¡QUEEÉ!, ¿quieres decir que hay más saiyajins superpoderosos?

**Cell**: mmm ..., eso temo. Espera, mira esto. Estaba en el suelo, es un pedazo de goma rosada. ¡EMPIEZA A CRECER!.

El pedazo empieza a crecer y se suelta de la mano de Cell, comienza a tomar forma y se convierte en una especie de humanoide. Era nada menos que el mismo Boo que le había causado tantos problemas a Goku y cía. Todo esto era muy extraño ya que Boo había reencarnado en Ub (o Ubuu).

**Freezer**: ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando?

De pronto aparece Zanafer.

**Zanafer**: Yo lo puedo explicar, Boo ya había sido reencarnado en otro ser pero un pedazo de este no fue considerado por Enma Daioh Sama, yo lo tomé y he reconstruido a Boo.

**Boo**: Grrrr...grrrrr...hhhmmm

**Freezer**: ¿A qué has venido?

**Zanzfer**: Soy el Dios de los Saiyajins, el gran Zanafer, he renacido y venido he buscarlos a ustedes tres para que formen parte de mi ejército, necesito de sus habilidades.

**Cell**: Me pondré a tu servicio mi señor, puedes contar conmigo (arrodillándose).

**Freezer**: ¡Estás loco!, ¿vas a servirle sin siquiera oponértele?. Entre los dos lo destruiremos.

**Cell**: ¡Eres un estúpido!, eso es porque tu no puedes sentir el ki del oponente, yo lo siento y me doy cuenta que somos pulgas ante él, con sólo pensarlo nos hubiera matado, si aprecias en algo tu existencia arrodíllate ante él.

**Freezer**: ¡Jamás!, soy el emperador del universo; el gran Freezer. Tengo mi orgullo en alto. Te demostraré lo débil que es esta mosca saiyajin.

Freezer se lanza en un ataque frontal contra Zanafer, entonces el destructor de mundos golpea con el puño la cara del dios, pero al hacer contacto con ésta, el brazo de Freezer explota.

**Freezer**: ¡Aaaa...uuhh...! yy-yo lo sien... lo siento mi-mi señor. Por favor cura ¡augh! Mi brazo. ¡AAUUUGGH!

**Zanafer**: Me serás útil Freezer, por eso te perdonaré tu insolencia hacia mí y por haber matado a mis hijos saiyajins.

Zanafer mira el brazo de Frezeer y hace que le vuelva a crecer.

**Freezer**: ¡Gracias mi señor!, no te fallaré.

**Cell**: Eso también corre por mí, amo.

**Boo**: Grrr..grrr..hmm (eso quiso decir sí)

**Cell**: ¿Hacia dónde iremos mi señor?

**Zanafer**: Hacia la Tierra, vámonos en marcha. ¡Pronto reuniré a los saiyajins restantes y volveremos a ser una raza temida por el universo!.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo: ¡¿No estabas muerto? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?


	4. Chapter 4

¡¿No estabas muerto? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?

Mientras tanto, en el parque de diversiones, Vegeta se separó del resto del grupo. Todo el resto fue a la Montaña Rusa y por ello no se percataron de la ausencia del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Vegeta se metió completamente solo a la Sala de los Espejos, no por entretenerse sino para matar todo ese tiempo que era una pesadilla para él.

**Vegeta**: ¿Esta es la diversión de los humanos? (bostezando)

**Voz**: He regresado mi señor, únase a nosotros.

Vegeta se dio vuelta extrañado por esa voz y sintió al ver a ese sujeto un tipo de miedo que nunca había experimentado se apoderó de él. Se quedó paralizado y solo atinó a decir:

**Vegeta**: Naa... Naa.. ¡NAPPA!. Pero si.. si.. yo te había ma-matado.

**Nappa**: Si mi señor, pero no te preocupes, ya no te guardo rencor por eso. Por favor únase a nosotros.

Vegeta siente el ki de Nappa y se da cuenta que sigue igual de débil que antes, entonces su confianza y su orgullo vuelven a él.

**Vegeta**: ¡Eres un imbécil Nappa!, nunca me serviste para nada y ahora regresas de la muerte solo para decirme tonterías. ¡Mejor muérete!.

**Nappa**: Por favor mi señor no lo haga, p-por fa..favor no me mate. ¡Nooooooo!

Vegeta le lanza un pequeño rayo de energía a Nappa con la punta de su dedo y lo destruye.

**Vegeta**: A pesar de haberlo matado, presiento que esto no ha terminado, algo muy extraño está por suceder. Es mejor que esto me lo guarde. No dejaré que en esta oportunidad te adelantes a mí. Pase lo que pase lo resolveré yo mismo.

Para desgracia de Vegeta, Goku también lo supo y de una manera igual de sorprendente que para Vegeta. Goku había tenido que ir al baño, pero al salir del escusado se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Vegeta tenía razón; algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

**Goku**: ¡No puedes ser tú!

**Raditz**: ¿Qué te pasa hermano?. ¿No te alegra verme?

**Goku**: Pero si estabas muerto, ¿qué haces aquí?.

**Raditz**: Me ha mandado el gran Zanafer, él quiere a todos los saiyajins y me ha mandado a buscarte. Ven a ayudarnos a dominar el universo.

**Goku**: ¡Jamás te ayudaría para algo así!, ya te dije una vez que yo...

**Raditz**: ¡CÁLLATE!, eres un traidor a nuestra raza, tú lo has querido, ¡te voy a matar!. Ya no te ayuda ese namekuseijin, no eres rival para mí.

**Goku**: Ya no soy el de antes, si me atacas corres el peligro de morir.

**Raditz**: ¡MUEEEREEEE!

Raditz ataca y Goku lo golpea lo más despacio que puede, pero en ese momento sus diferencias de poder eran muy grandes y aunque Kakarotto se contiene igual lo deja moribundo.

**Goku**: ¡HERMANO!

Goku se acerca a Raditz cuando estaba a punto de morir.

**Raditz**: Her.. Hermano, r-realmente te.. te has vuelto muy fuer... fuerte, p-pero aún así no eres rival para Zanafer. Él v-vengará mi... mueeeerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

**Goku**: Murió, realmente yo no quería pero el se lo buscó. ¿Quién será ese Zanafer?

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo: El Poder de Zanafer, Los Guerreros Z están en problemas


	5. Chapter 5

5. El Poder de Zanafer, Los Guerreros Z están en problemas

La nave aterriza en la Tierra, se abre una compuerta de la nave y salen un grupo de guerreros; en la cabecera se encuentra el todopoderoso Zanafer, luego sus tres generales, Kaily, Diobere y Rekalo. La comitiva es seguida por Boo, Cell y Freezer. El resto son solo soldados menores con poco poder. La nave comienza a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en una especie de castillo.

Zanafer: Desde aquí extenderé mi dominio. Nunca imaginé lo excelente que era este planeta. Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo. Vamos a buscar a esos saiyajins. Para eso hemos venido.

El resto del Grupo: ¡SII!

Zanafer y su ejercito habían sentido la primera emanación de energía desde Capsule Corp, por eso es al primer lugar al que se dirigen, donde estaba Bulma, quien preparaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trunks. Al ver ese grupo se asustó y no supo que decir, pero no tenía que hacerlo pues Zanafer lo hizo por ella. Zanafer apenas vio a Bulma se enamoró de ella perdidamente.

Zanafer: (Con un tono suave) Mi amada señora, nunca imaginé criatura tan bella en este planeta, estoy enamorado de ti hermosa humana.

Bulma: (A ella no le gustaba para nada Zanafer, además estaba enamorada de Vegeta). L-Lo siento pero yo estoy casa...da, yo creo que tú con quien quieres hablar es con Vegeta, mi marido.

Zanafer: Ya entiendo, con que uno de los sobrevivientes era un descendiente de la familia real Vegeta. Entonces uniré a mi ejercito a los otros saiyajins y mataré a Vegeta para que seas mía completamente.

Bulma: ¡Por favor!, no le hagas daño, yo lo amo.

Zanafer: Lo siento mi amor, (besándole la mano) mi decisión ya está tomada. Pero no te preocupes por ese inepto de tu marido, a mi lado serás una diosa saiyajin. Reinarás sobre todo el universo a mi lado.

Bulma: ¡NUNCA!

El grupo que había ido al parque de diversiones vuelve a Capsule Corp. Todos se sorprenden al ver el ambiente que había ahí. Pero el más sorprendido era Vegeta, el podía reconocer a Zanafer y tenía miedo, realmente tenía miedo.

Zanafer: Los estaba esperando saiyajins, únanse a mí, ayúdenme a crear un universo de Saiyajins. Los necesito a todos menos a ti Vegeta, eres un estorbo para la consumación de mi amor con Bulma.

Vegeta: ¡Bulma!, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?, ¿qué hay entre los dos?

Bulma: ¡Vegeta!, ¿Cómo te atreves a sospechar de mí?. Él esta loco. Vegeta, tú sabes que te quiero a ti.

Vegeta: mmm... Eso no importa por ahora. Maldito Zanafer, pensé que sólo eras una leyenda.

Trunks: ¿Quién es ese señor, papá?

Vegeta: Zanafer era el dios al que adorabamos todos los saiyajins. Se dice que él creo a los primeros de nuestra raza. Tenía un poder inmenso, nosotros le dedicamos templos y ahora el maldito traidor viene con Freezer quién destruyó nuestro planeta y con esos bastardos de Cell y Boo.

Zanafer: Veo que tu modo de ver las cosas es bastante terrible, a mi gusto soy el salvador de los saiyajins.

Una ventana explota y aparecen Piccolo, Ten Shin Han y A18.

Piccolo: Sentimos estos ki y decidimos a venir a echarles una mano.

Goten: Llegaron a buena hora, necesitamos aliados. ¡Trunks, esta batalla será muy difícil, debemos fusionarnos!. ¡FUUUSIOOOÓN!

Trunks: ¡Sí! ¡FUUUSIOOOÓN!

Trunks y Goten se fusionan y ante todos aparece el poderoso Gotenks.

Goku: Es ahora cuando comenzará la pelea.

Continuara…

Proximo capitulo: El Terrible Escuadrón de Zanafer, La Tierra está en serios problemas ( desde ahora los capis serán mas largos… jamás como para cansarlos de leer)


	6. Chapter 6

**6. El Terrible Escuadrón de Zanafer, La Tierra está en serios problemas**

**Una batalla de proporciones increíbles está por suceder, Vegeta estaba enojado como nunca por la declaración de amor de Zanafer. El príncipe de los saiyajins era muy celoso aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Por otro lado, Goku estaba muy preocupado por la situación, aunque no había visto a la Guardia de Zanafer convertidos en Super Saiyajins, tenía un extraño presentimiento de esos tres saiyajins, sobre todo de Kaily, el jefe del ejército del Dios Saiyajin. Gotenks sólo pensaba en romperle la cara a ese tal Zanafer, sobre todo, porque tenía la parte de Trunks que le enojaba que un tipo cualquiera se le declara a su mamá.**

**Goku: (dirigiéndose a sus amigos) Escuchen todos, no se confíen, estos sujetos no son peleadores ordinarios, como otros que hemos enfrentado antes. Vegeta, Gotenks y yo atacaremos, a esos tres saiyajins. Gohan, Piccolo y la A18, pelearan por mientras con Boo, Freezer y Cell. Los demás ataquen a los soldados menores e impidan que maten gente. ¿¡Están de acuerdo!. Después entre todos atacaremos a Zanafer.**

**Vegeta: Tú sabes Kakarotto que yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, pero esta vez tienes razón en lo que dices. Tu plan de ataque es la única forma para ganarles. Pero recuerda una cosa, yo le daré el golpe final a Zanafer, ese imbécil no se burlará de mí.**

**Zanafer: ¿Cómo dicen, saiyajins, acaso no van a seguir a su creador? ¿Quieren rebelarse contra mí?**

**Goku: Lo que oíste, ninguno acá está dispuesto a recibir órdenes tuyas. En lo que respecta a mí no me importa si creaste a mi raza o no. Sólo sé que en unos momentos lamentarás el haber venido a nuestro planeta.**

**Zanafer: Son unos idiotas. Esa decisión será la causante de sus muertes. No recuerdo haber hecho a los saiyajins tan insolentes.**

**Gotenks: ¡Ya basta de hablar y vamos a pelear!**

**Gotenks se lanza contra Rekalo y de un solo golpe lo manda lejos. Gotenks ya celebraba su triunfo, cuando Rekalo vuelve y casi sin esforzarse pasa al estado de Super saiyajin nivel 3. Gotenks entonces le lanza su ataque de Super Donuts y lo atrapa, pero Rekalo en vez de preocuparse mueve sus brazos y rompe las Super Donuts de Gotenks. Rekalo se lanza contra Gotenks y ambos empiezan a intercambiar una sucesión de golpes muy rápidos logrando por poco hechar abajo todo Capsule Corp.**

**Gotenks: ¡Eres muy fuerte pero ya me aburrí de ti! ¡Super Ghost Kami-Kaze Attack, Miracle Kick, The Most Powerful Punch, Renzoku Shine Shine Missile!**

**Rekalo: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Todos estos ataques junto de Gotenks son demasiados hasta para un ssj nivel 3 y Rekalo muere casi sin poder hacer nada. Gotenks entonces se vuela contra Zanafer y lanza una rápida sucesión de golpes contra Zanafer quien se ríe de los ataques de Gotenks, pero el poder de Zanafer era tan grande que ni siquiera los esquivaba, sino que los recibía sin llegar a sentir molestia alguna. Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba peleando contra Diobere quien se había transformado en un Super Saiyajin nivel 2. La pelea entre ambos estaba muy igualada. Diobere tomó de una pierna a Vegeta y lo lanzó con una fuerza increíble contra el suelo, dejándolo mal herido. Bulma se encontraba cerca de ahí y se acercó a Vegeta abrazandolo.**

**Bulma: Vegeta, tienes que tener más cuidado para otra vez. No te preocupes, aquí tengo unas semillas de ermitaño que me dio Gohan. Tómate una, Vegeta, para que te recuperes.**

**Vegeta: ¡Cállate mujer!. El príncipe de los saiyajins no necesita la ayuda de nadie. (Vegeta lo piensa mejor y decide tomar la semilla que le dio Bulma.), ahora mejor aléjate para que no te pase nada.**

**Bulma: Si pudiera hace rato que lo habría hecho, pero las explosiones taparon todas las salidas, tienes que llevarme volando fuera de aquí.**

**Vegeta: Eso no es problema mío, estoy peleando en estos momentos así que no puedo.**

**Bulma: ¡Vaya!, ¡No me había dado cuenta lo guapo que es ese Zanafer, tal vez sería bueno irme con él. Me haría su diosa y...**

**Vegeta: ¡Ya basta!. Está bien, te llevaré, no encuentro nada de divertido lo que dices. Abrázate a mi cuello para que no te caigas.**

**Bulma: Sabía que dirías eso si yo te amenazaba, fue sólo una broma. No puedes esconder tus sentimientos hacía mí, por algo soy tu esposa. Aunque seas muy orgulloso no puedes ocultar lo enamorado que estás de mí.**

**Vegeta: ¡Hum!**

**Vegeta se lleva a Bulma volando pero en el aire es atacado por un rayo de energía de Diobere, Vegeta pone un escudo de energía a tiempo para defenderse del rayo y con Bulma a cuestas empieza a intercambiar rápidamente golpes con Diobere, pero cuida de que Bulma no reciba ningún ataque, lo que fue una gran desventaja para Vegeta, ya que no se concentraba bien en el combate y empezó a perder terreno frente a Diobere quien lo golpeó con todo su arsenal de ataque dejando al Príncipe de los saiyajin gravemente herido.**

**Vegeta: aarrgg... maldita humana, no sé porque te hice caso, c-creo qu...que voy a perder este combate.**

**Bulma: Lo siento Vegeta, yo no sabía que llegaría a pasar esto.**

**Vegeta: Ya no sirve de nada lamentarse. Pero tengo una idea. ¡FINAL FLASH!**

**Diobere: ¡AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!**

**Diobere sale volando y queda muy maherido, pero tenía la ventaja de que Vegeta tuviera a Bulma encima. Pero entonces Vegeta se puso a gritar.**

**Vegeta: ¡Rekalo eres un cobarde, me atacas cuando llevo encima a Bulma!**

**Zanafer que peleaba contra Gotenks oye lo que dice Vegeta y se da vuelta para mirar.**

**Zanafer: ¡¿Cómo te atreves Rekalo a atacar a mi amada, maldito saiyajin?, ¡has cavado tu tumba!**

**Zanafer le lanza un rayo de energía a su propio súbdito y lo desintegra totalmente.**

**Vegeta: ¡Bien, funcionó mi plan a la perfección!**

**Bulma: ¿Entonces, Vegeta, tú gritaste eso de adrede?**

**Vegeta: Por supuesto, Zanafer está enamorado de ti. No era de extrañar que su amor por ti lo llevara a matar hasta su propio soldado.**

**Bulma: ¿Y tú cómo supiste que reaccionaría así?**

**Vegeta: Pues porque eso mismo habría hecho yo.**

**Bulma: (con un tono muy romántico) AAAHHH. Vegeta eres tan romántico y lindo. Me he enamorado aún más de ti. MUUUUUUUUAAAA. (Bulma le da un beso en la boca a Vegeta y este se pone rojo como un tomate).**

**Zanafer al ver esa escena se enoja de una manera terrible y empieza a atacar a Gotenks de una forma increíble dejando al saiyajin fusionado muy mal herido. Vegeta entonces deja a Bulma en un lugar seguro y se lanza contra Zanafer. Vegeta y Gotenks empiezan atacar en conjunto y le empiezan a ganar a Zanafer. Gotenks lo inmoviliza con Super Donuts y Vegeta lo ataca con su Bing Bang Attack. Luego Gotenks le pega en la cara mientras Vegeta hace lo mismo en el estómago haciendole correr varios problemas a Zanafer. Por mientras Goku super saiyajin nivel 3 combate arduamente a Kaily también como Super saiyajin 3, pero este tenía un poder muy superior a sus otros dos compañeros saiyajins ya fallecidos.**

**Kaily: ¡ Maldito Seas Kakarotto!, tu poder es igual al mío. Ninguno de los dos puede sobreponerse al otro.**

**Goku: La verdad es que me emociona pelear con sujetos tan poderosos como yo, debe ser por mi sangre saiyajin. De hecho, si la Tierra no correría peligro hasta estaría disfrutando este combate. ¡KAME HAME HA!**

**Kaily: ¡UURRRRGHHHH!, eso me dolió Kakarotto, lo vas a pagar muy caro, no te perdonaré jamás.**

**Goku: Concéntrate en pelear en vez de hablar tonterías.**

**Goku se teletransporta atrás de Kaily y lo patea quebrándole tres costillas. Kaily enojado le pega un golpe en la boca de Goku quien vomita mucha sangre que le cae al propio Kaily en los ojos cegándolo. Goku muy cansado aprovecha esto y con sus últimas fuerzas golpea con sus dos manos el pecho de Kaily atravesándolo y matandolo instantáneamente. Por mientras entre Gohan, Piccolo y A18, tenían muchos problemas, habían podido controlar a Cell y a Freezer, pero no podían con Majin Boo. Piccolo estuvo a punto de morir a manos del monstruo de Babidi de no ser porque en ese momento apareció Mr. Boo y lo salvó. Ahora entre Gohan, Mr. Boo, Piccolo y A18 tenían una clara ventaja y Boo también fue derrotado quedando inconsciente, pero no destruido. Mientras tanto entre Gotenks y Vegeta habían derrotado momentáneamente a Zanafer al golpearlo los dos al mismo tiempo.**

**Vegeta y Gotenks: Ha sido muy fácil, pensé que serías un reto mayor.**

**Zanafer: S-Son unos estú...pidos, al ser crea...dor de lo saiyajins tengo sus m-mismas características, aún no me he trans...formado ni siquiera en un Super saiyajin nivel 1, han cometido un gran error subestimándome. ¡YAAAAAAAHHHH! (Zanafer cambia al estado de super saiyajin)**

**Vegeta y Gotenks: ¡Oh - oh!**

**El dios de los saiyajins se lanza en un ataque desesperado contra Vegeta y Gotenks que no pueden evitar ser golpeados brutalmente. Goku entonces se une a la pelea y equilibra más las cosas pero aún así la balanza estaba totalmente del lado de Zanafer. Quien con todo su arsenal de golpes y patadas deja casi muertos a nuestros amigos que quedan tirados en el suelo esperando el remate de Zanafer.**

**Zanafer: ¡Ya me cansé de ustedes insectos, reciban mi ataque más poderoso! ¡KOKIUGATTA NO JUTSU BEAM! (Zanafer entonces empieza a crear una gigantesca bola de energía verdosa) Todos ustedes van a mo..rrri..r. ¿Eh? ¿Qué me está p-pasando? ¡NO!¡ Justo ahora no! ¡Maldición!, debo irme justo ahora cuando estaba a punto de matar estos insectos.**

**La gran bola de Zanafer desaparece y este queda muy agotado, los guerreros Z muy extrañados se preguntan que estará pasando, para nosotros la respuesta a eso la conoceremos pronto, tan solo en el próximo capítulo.**

_Proximo capitulo: ¡Tiembla, Universo, que ha llegado Majin Freecell (:P)_


	7. Chapter 7

¡Tiembla, Universo, que ha llegado Majin Freecell!

En el capítulo anterior, Zanafer tenía totalmente derrotados a Gotenks ssj 3, Goku ssj 3 y a Vegeta ssj 2, estando él solamente en nivel 1. Su poder era inmenso, parecía que todo estaba perdido y cuando a Zanafer sólo le quedaba rematarlos se empezó a sentir muy agotado, como si sus fuerzas lo abandonaran. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Vegeta: ¿Q-qué... qué pa..só? creí que moriríamos n-no recuer..do nada.

Gotenks: Bueno, y-yo recuerdo como Zanafer te estaba dando una paliza, sin que tú pudieras hacer nada.

Vegeta: Cállate, nadie te pidió tu opinión enano. Además me faltó muy poco por matarlo, yo tenía la situación controlada y ustedes se metieron en esto.

Piccolo: (desde lejos) No mientas Vegeta, todos vimos como te tenía derrotado.

Vegeta: Grrrr...hhhhmm.. rrrrr.

Goku: Ahora no tiene caso pelear, me interesa más saber por qué Zanafer no nos mató cuando pudo.

Vegeta: Porque él es un imbécil y yo aprovecharé eso. (Vegeta sale volando en dirección de Zanafer)

Goku: ¡Vegeta, espera! No hagas una tontería.

Vegeta: Es inútil tratar de disuadirme de atacar a Zanafer, no te llevarás toda la gloria tú esta vez Kakarotto.

Vegeta se lanza en picada en contra de Zanafer y cuando todos estaban seguros de la reacción del dios saiyajin, este ni siquiera hace un intento por esquivar el golpe de Vegeta y Zanafer es golpeado con tal potencia que cae al suelo y deja sorprendido al mismo Vegeta.

Vegeta: No puede ser, este tipo es una farsa, no fue un golpe para nada tan espectacular. Es un simple debilucho.

Zanafer: Mis suposiciones eran correctas, estoy muy débil, he perdido mucho poder. Debo volver a mi nave a recargarme, ¿pero cómo lo haré?, ellos no me lo permitirán. No podré salir vivo a menos que... ¡Eso es, lo tengo! Tengo el distractor perfecto para mantenerlos ocupados.

Zanafer levanta su mano a duras penas y con ella apunta a los malheridos Freezer, Cell y Boo y los reúne bajo una misma onda de energía, entonces se produce un gran destello y todo el lugar queda lleno de humo. De pronto las siluetas de un extraño ser empiezan a verse entre todo ese humo.

Zanafer: ¡Ja, ja, ja!, lo he logrado, he fusionado a Freezer, Cell y Boo en un solo guerrero, el terrible Majin Freecell.

Zanafer entonces empieza a volar muy malherido lejos del lugar. Vegeta se interpone entre él, se acerca para golpearlo pero antes de que intente nada es tirado lejos por un rayo lanzado por Majin Freecell.

Vegeta: ¡POR LA MISMA MIERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...! (Vegeta queda inconsciente).

Piccolo: Olviden que les dejaré todo el credito a ustedes saiyajins, este sujeto es mío.

Gohan: Si le atacamos el señor Piccolo, Mr. Boo y yo es seguro que le venceremos. Papá, ustedes vayan por Zanafer.

Goku: Lo siento Gohan, pero tanto Vegeta, Gotenks al cual ya se le acabará su fusión y yo, estamos totalmente exhaustos, necesitamos descansar algo siquiera. Ya agarraremos a Zanafer en su nave, con lo débil que se puso no nos pondrá ninguna dificultad. Además debemos esperar que Goten y Trunks descansen algo siquiera para que puedan luchar de nuevo, ellos dos son impresindibles para ganar. Es una lástima pero Vegeta se comió la última semilla que nos quedaba.

Mr. Boo: En vez de hablar, preocupémonos por Majin Freeell. Tengo que apurarme para ir comer con Satán.

M. Freecell: Son unos tontos, ninguno se compara con mi poder. Soy una combinación de técnicas y fuerzas increíbles. ¿Quién será el primero en morir?

Mr. Boo se lanza al ataque, se quita un pedazo de su cuerpo y se lo tira a M. Freecell atrapándolo, Piccolo lo golpea estirando su brazo y Gohan lo remata con un Masenko. M. Freecell se libera del pedazo de Mr. Boo y le lanza el Yubisaki Kara No Energy Ha (el rayo con la punta del dedo de Freezer) atravesando a Mr. Boo y lanzándolo bien lejos, aunque este se salva de morir por su capacidad de regenerar su cuerpo. Krinlin, Ten Shin Han, Yamsha y Chaos ya habían terminado con el resto de los soldados débiles del ejército de Zanafer y se habían reunido con Goku y cía.

Mr. Satán: ¡BOO!

Yamsha y Ten Shin Han: Mr. Satán, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Mr. Satán: Bueno, ¡El gran campeón de lucha del mundo no podía defraudar a toda la gente de este mundo, mi valor y coraje me llevaron a tomar esta determinación tan...

Bulma: Para que nos mientes, la verdad es que tenías miedo de venir pero la televisión, los periodistas y la prensa te presionaron que lo hicieras, eso no te preocupaba en nada pues con esta batalla nadie más se atrevería acá y dejarías que Goku y los otros mataran al enemigo sin que nadie se enterara para quedarte tú con la gloria.

Mr. Satán: ...

Videl: (ella había llegado junto con su padre) Bulma tampoco tienes que humillar a mi padre aunque todos sepamos que mi padre es un cobarde sin fuerza.

Mr. Satán: Videl, acuérdame de llamarte cuando necesite tu apoyo. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

Videl: Muchas gracias, papá.

Mr. Satán: Por si no lo notaste lo dije irónicamente.

Videl: Lo siento papá.

Por mientras que Zanafer se había alejado completamente una pelea muy interesante le estaban dando entre Gohan y Piccolo a Majin Freecell. El triple demonio fusionado ataca a ambos con el Jinrui Zetzumetsu Kogeki (rayos de energía con los que Boo mató a la población terrestre cuando peleó por primera vez) sacando lejos a Piccolo y Gohan, M. Freecell aprovecha el impulso de Piccolo al salir volando para seguir pegándole en el aire hasta dejarlo casi inconsiente y luego le conecta un rodillazo con energía concentrada en su rodilla a Gohan, quien se da vuelta en el aire y le lanza una combinación de golpes rápidos en el aire, pero Majin Freecell los esquiva todos. Con una patada empuja a Gohan contra Goku haciendo que padre e hijo choquen en el aire, después va donde Gotenks y utiliza la técnica de los Majin Freecell Juniors contra él (o sea deja salir varias versiones más pequeñas de sí mismo al igual que los Cell Juniors de Cell), pero no logran dañarlo ya que Gotenks utiliza su Super Ghost Kami-Kaze Attack anulando con sus fantasmas a los M. Freecell Juniors. Gotenks arremete con sus Super Donuts inmovilizando a M. Freecell, Gotenks se prepara para rematarlo y...

Gotenks: ¿Eh? No ahora no, no en este moment...(¡PLOK!)

Trunks: ¡Maldición! Se nos terminó el tiempo de fusión! Goten estamos en problemas estamos muy cansados como para fusionarnos otra vez.

Goten: Estos son los momentos en los que me hubiera gustado haberle hecho caso a mi mamá y quedarme en casa!

Trunks: Creo que yo también opino lo mismo.

Majin Freecell: ¡Es muy tarde para lamentarse niños tontos! Me han causado muchos problemas a mí y a mi señor Zanafer. Pero su fusión se les ha acabado, en cambió la mía es eterna. ¡TOMEN ESTO!

Majin Freecell le pega a los dos niños con todas sus fuerzas dejándolos casi moribundos con el resto de los demás. Ahora no hay nadie que pueda defender la Tierra de Majin Freecell, ya que todos los que lo han retado han caído y Goku que no ha peleado con él está demasiado cansado y no es capaz de hacerle frente.

¿Qué esperanza de vida le queda a la Tierra con un ser de ese poder?, quizás no puede ser derrotado por nadie. Sea como sea, la respuesta a eso la conoceremos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

7. El Combate se endurece, ¡Vamos Gohan, sólo tú puedes derrotar a Majin Freecell!

Majin Freecell, el asesino personal de Zanafer tiene a todos los Guerreros Z completamente derrotados, sólo le resta decidir el orden de los que pretende asesinar.

M. Freecell: ¿Por quién empiezo primero?, creo que lo justo sería empezar por ese imbécil de Goku que por porcentaje es al que más odiamos.

Goku: Eres un cobarde, te enfrentas conmigo cuando estoy recién de terminar mi pelea anterior y estoy muy cansado. Sabes que en este estado no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

M. Freecell: Eres un tonto como todos los demás, en una pelea no existen los conceptos de justicia e injusticia, sólo se pelea. ¡QUÉ GANAS TENÍA DE HACER ESTO! (M. Freecell toma con su mano la cabeza de Goku y la estrella contra su rodilla) ¡MIRA, ESTO ES TU JUSTICIA! (después le pega repetidamente golpes en el estómago y en la cara. Hasta dejarlo en un muy mal estado)

Goku: ¿Q-qué pien...sas h-hacer M. Free...cell?

M. Freecell: Ahora que lo pienso bien Goku, no voy a matarte. Mejor te voy a comer. ¡HENKA BEAM! (ese es el rayo con que Boo vuelve a las personas en golosinas y en un instante Goku se transforma en una) ¡Qué rico, además me dará mucho poder!

Piccolo: Suéltalo mounstro. Y-yo no... no te permitiré comerte a Goku. No mientras me encuentre vivo.

M. Freecell: No bromees, ¿en ese estado crees poder detenerme?. No podrías derrotarme aunque tuvieras todo tu poder y estuvieras en plena forma, y no tienes tu poder, no estás en plena forma. (al decir esto último M. Freecell golpea a Piccolo y también lo convierte en un caramelo). Gracias a ti he aumentado mi comida.

Gohan: ¡YA BASTA, DEJA AL MI PAPÁ Y AL SEÑOR PICCOLO EN PAZ!. ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ POR ESTO! (Gohan hace que su ki se expanda al máximo a pesar de que todo su poder había sido liberado todo por Ro Kaioh Shin. Toda la Tierra empieza a temblar y se abre el piso de Capsule Corp en dos) ¡Grrrrrr...rrrrr... rrrrr...rrr, te voy a destruir. Mi poder no tiene límites en estos momentos.

M. Freecell: Me gustaría ver eso.

Gohan se lanza sobre M. Freecell tan rápido que este no se dio cuenta lo que lo golpeó. Él le pega tan fuerte que todo Capsule Corp explota aunque Bulma se salvó al meterse a una cámara subterránea de la empresa de su padre. Gohan le dispara el Kienzan de Krinlin y parte a M. Freecell en dos, este vuelve a juntar rápidamente sus partes pero Gohan le desintegra la cabeza con un Kame Hame Ha a lo que Freecell vuelve a regenerarse.

Gohan: Ya te lo dije una vez, ¡No te dejaré salir vivo aunque pidas perdón!

M. Freecell: ¡N-no, e-el poder de este chiquillo es cada vez mayor, no deja de aumentar!

Gohan: No te preocupes por eso, ¡nunca disminuirá!

M. Freecell: No dejaré que te burles de mí, ¡TAIYO KEN! (el ataque de Ten Shin Han que deja ciego al oponente, M. Freecell lo puede hacer por su parte de Cell)

Gohan: ¡AAAAAAHHHHRRGGHH! ¡Mis ojos!, no p-puedo ver.

M. Freecell: Justo lo que yo esperaba, idiota. ¡Toma esto!. (M. Freecell lo levanta con ambas manos y le azota la columna a Gohan con su rodilla, luego sujeta su pierna y lo arroja al dormitorio de Trunks que ya estaba en ruinas.)

Gohan: Este tipo es muy fuerte y más encima estoy preocupado por mi papá y el señor Piccolo. ¿Eh?, ¡Qué bueno Mr. Boo, estás vivo!

Mr. Boo: ¡Concéntrate en la pelea contra ese monstruo!, yo también puedo hacer el Henka Beam, así que puedo volver a tu padre y a Piccolo a la normalidad.

Gohan: ¡Tienes razón!

M. Freecell: ¡Así me gusta, el combate no es divertido si no te concentras y pones toda tu fuerza en él!

Gohan: Je je, no te confíes al pedirme que luche en serio, puede que más tarde te arrepientas.

Por mientras, Mr. Boo llega donde Piccolo y Goku convertidos en caramelos y al verlos le da tanta hambre que quiere comérselos, pero logra aguantar la tentación y los vuelve a ambos a su forma original.

Piccolo: Gracias Boo, te debemos una. Pero lo siento por Gohan, aún seguimos demasiado débiles para ayudarle. Gohan no podrá vencer solo.

Goku: Je Je, yo no lo veo así. De hecho Gohan es el que más posibilidades tiene de vencer a ese demonio. Gohan no nos ha visto, tengo una idea. (se acerca al oído de Mr. Boo y le dice algo)... y eso, Boo, es lo que tienes que hacer.

Mr. Boo se va volando en dirección a Gohan.

Piccolo: Goku, ¿qué le dijiste a Boo al oído?

Goku: No te preocupes Piccolo, muy pronto lo sabrás. Por ahora escondámonos.

Piccolo: ¡¿Escondernos!

Piccolo y Goku se esconden y Mr. Boo encuentra a Gohan peleando con M. Freecell.

Gohan: ¿Volviste a mi padre y al señor Piccolo a la normalidad?

Mr. Boo: L-lo siento pero al salir a pelear, M. Freecell aplastó a tu padre y a Piccolo convertidos en caramelos y matándolos.

Gohan: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?... N-no puede ser

M. Freecell: ¡Qué sorpresa! Los pisé sin querer, no tenía idea. Lástima... no los podré comer.

Gohan se queda en silencio y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, mientras M. Freecell se queda riéndose. De pronto los ojos de Gohan se vuelven rojos, entonces mira a Majin Freecell y lo saca volando solo con la mirada unos 100 metros. Los músculos de Gohan se tensan y crecen de sobremanera, le salen venas por todo su cuerpo y su aura crece sobre los 15 metros de altura.

Gohan: ¡MI ENOJO HACIA TI NO TIENE LÍMITES, TE VOY A DESTROZAR POR COMPLETO!. ¡YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Gohan le pega una patada a M. Freecell que lo manda hasta Saturno. M. Freecell vuelve con la teletransportación rápidamente, pero al regresar Gohan lo recibe con un cabezaso y esta vez lo tira 30 galaxias más lejos, pero el terco M. Freecell vuelve y esta vez Gohan le pega 10.000 golpes sin dejar que se vaya, después repite la operación pero esta vez con patadas. Cuando lo tiene casi deshecho lo remata con un Masenko y lo hace volar por los aires mientras Gohan se queda en el suelo. Piccolo y Goku observan el combate escondidos.

Piccolo: ¡Es increíble! ¿De dónde saca Gohan tanta fuerza?

Goku: Sabía que pasaría esto, era parte de mi plan. Yo pude percibir que Gohan aún podía explotar más su poder con el cambio de sus emociones a pesar del poder que le liberó Ro Kaioh Shin, solo necesitaba el estímulo necesario para liberarlo.

Piccolo: Entiendo, usaste nuestra supuesta muerte para estímulo de Gohan.

Goku: Exacto.

Mientras en la pelea entre Gohan y M. Freecell...

M. Freecell: ¡M-MALDITO... ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IN...SULTARME DE ESTA F-FORMA? Ya me aburrí de ustedes, se han atrevido a humillarme, a mí, al gran Majin Freecell. ¡MUERAN JUNTO A LA TIERRA! ¡DEATH ZETZUMETSU NO DAN! (M. Freecell crea una bola de energía del tamaño de la misma Tierra y se la tira a Gohan y a la Tierra)

Gohan: ¡Eres un cobarde! No te permitiré destruir la Tierra, ¡KAME HAME HA!

La fuerza de los dos poderes es terrible, ambos chocan y la venteja la empieza a ganar claramente M. Freecell, Gohan pierde terreno rápidamente y comienza a retroceder.

M. Freecell: ¡JA JA, Gohan! ¡No eres rival para mí! ¡RÍNDETE!

Gohan: N-no, tengo que liberar todo mi poder, solo así podré derrotarlo. Papá, Piccolo lo siento no he podido vengarlos..., ¡No! no puedo rendirme ahora, ¡YAAAAAHHHHH!

M. Freecell: ¿Eh? N-no puede ser, su ki sobrepasa todos los límites. Pierdo fuerza, voy a perder, yo no puedo morir, no debo morir. ¡AAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!

El Kame Hame anula el poder de M. Freecell y lo golpea de lleno, desintegrándolo y matándolo definitivamente sin dejar ni siquiera una célula por regenerarse.

Gohan: ¡uh!, ¡uf!, lo logré matar... pero mi padre y Piccolo han muerto.

Goku y Piccolo: No Gohan, estamos aquí contigo. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Gohan: ¡¿Eh!, ¿Papá?, ¿Piccolo?, ¿No habían muerto?

Piccolo le explica todo a Gohan y 10 minutos más tarde llega Yayirobee con una nueva bolsa de Semillas del ermitaño, qué habían brotado hace muy poco. Después de sanar a los heridos.

Goku: ¿Ya curamos a todos los heridos?, creo que nos falta alguien.

Se levanta una roca.

Vegeta: ¿HEY?, ¿Qué nadie me va ayudaaaaar?

Todos: JA ja ja ji ji ji jojo he-he he

Vegeta: Grrrrrr...

Una batalla había terminado, pero la guerra continuaba pues el Dios de los Saiyajins seguía vivo, ¿qué harán ahora los guerreros Z? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Proximo capitulo: Un pequeño descanso en la casa de verano de Bulma


	9. Chapter 9

8. Un pequeño descanso en la casa de verano de Bulma

La batalla contra M. Freecell había terminado, todos los guerreros se sanaron gracias a las semillas de Ermitaño, (hasta Vegeta tomó una). Ahora discutían sus siguientes pasos.

Mr. Satán: Creo que deben realizar un ataque sorpresa contra ese Zanafer.

Yamsha: Yo creo que deben opinar los que vayan a pelear.

Videl: Él tiene razón papá.

Satán: ...

Bulma: ¡Yamsha!, ¿estás diciendo acaso que mi opinión no cuenta?

Yamsha: N-no yo... yo no me refería a ti.

Vegeta: No me hagas reír Yamsha, mira quien dice eso de no opinar si no van a pelear. Nunca has tenido la intención de pelear, te da miedo.

Bulma: Yo creo que lo que dice Vegeta es verdad.

Yamsha: ¡Ay! (en un tono burlesco como imitando a Bulma) Yo creo que lo que dice Vegeta es verdad. Vegeta esto... Vegeta esto otro. Lo único que haces todo el día es hacerle la pata a Vegeta.

Trunks: Si vuelves a reirte de mi mamá te voy a pegar.

Goten: ¡Siií!, y yo voy a ayudar a mi amigo.

Yamsha: ¡Glup!

Ten Shin Han: En vez de hablar tonterías hay que planear un ataque contra Zanafer, no podemos tomar esto a la ligera.

Piccolo: Por fin alguien habla con coherencia. Sentí el ki de Zanafer ir a la ciudad del Oeste, su base debe estar ahí. Deberíamos atacarlo de inmediato aprovechando lo débil que se puso. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Bulma: Yo puedo responder eso.

Todos: ?

Bulma: Hace poco construí un radar que siente el ki. Según vi, las emanaciones de energía de Zanafer no eran de él.

Todos: ¿Cómo?

Bulma: El poder que se veía provenía del punto que señaló Piccolo y llegaba hasta Zanafer, su poder no es propio sino de una fuente que está en la ciudad del oeste y le llega en forma de ondas de energía. Pero mientras más tiempo estuvo aquí más débil se puso, pienso que no puede estar lejos mucho tiempo de esa fuente de poder o se debilita. Así que es posible que ahora vaya a recargarse tocando esa fuente.

Piccolo:¿ Quieres decir que si destruimos esa fuente él perderá todo su poder?

Vegeta: Todos ustedes son unos cobardes, por mí si quieren vayan a llorar a sus casas. Yo quiero pelear con Zanafer con todo su poder.

Trunks: No tenías que decir eso papá, ya sabíamos que lo dirías. Pero no me importa, yo también también quiero pelear con él por tratar de llevarse a mi mamá.

Bulma: Ya basta, Trunks. Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además, esa pelea será muy peligrosa, no te dejaré ir.

Trunks: Pero mamá...

Goten: Yo te apoyo Trunks, to también iré.

En ese momento llegaban en auto Milk y Ox-Satán.

Milk: ¡Eso jamás Goten, yo tampoco te dejaré ir!

Ox-Satán: No seas tan estricta Milk.

Vegeta: No te preocupes Trunks, porque yo te obligo a ir. Eres una de las piezas claves en la lucha después de mí.

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! Eres un irresponsable, pones en peligro la vida de Trunks. Pues yo no le daré mi permiso.

Vegeta: No hace falta que lo hagas, yo se lo doy. Intenta lo que quieras, nadie te va hacer caso.

Bulma: mmm...

Trunks: Gracias papá.

Vegeta: No lo hice por ti así que no me lo agradezcas.

Goku: Yo también te doy permiso Goten, Vegeta tiene razón. No me digas nada Milk, esta vez lo haremos como yo diga, es mejor así.

Milk: ...

Goten: Gracias papá.

Goku: De nada hijo.

Bulma: Bueno, ya se hará de noche y no podemos planear nada a la interperie. Vamos a mi casa de Veraneo en Playa Encantada, mis papás están allí.

Vegeta: ¡Olvídalo!, la última vez que fui me picaron como cien zancudos.

Bulma: ¡Está vez haremos lo que yo diga!, tú decidiste lo de Trunks y yo decidiré esto. Además yo creo que si un zancudo toma tu sangre se muere.

Vegeta: ...

Bulma: ¿Los demás van a ir?

Todos: ¡SIIIÍ!

Goku: ¿En esa casa dan mucha comida, Bulma?

Bulma: Pues claro, hay almacenada montones de comida para cuando van Vegeta y Trunks.

Goku: Pues entonces que esperamos. ¡Vámonos!

Todos van a la sede de Capsule Corp en Playa Encantada. La casa de Bulma tenía de todo y era tan entretenida que hasta Vegeta se divirtió. La señora Brief (la mamá de Bulma) estaba ocupada todo el día de atender bien a sus invitados y el Dr. Brief se ocupaba el día entero en robots para la Cámara de Gravedad que ocupaban Goku, Vegeta y los otros en algunas horas de la mañana. Una noche, aproximadamente al quinto día de haber llegado se reunieron todos en la mesa a comer y discutir sobre Zanafer. Goku y Vegeta para variar comían como cerdos y todos daban opiniones.

Vegeta: (que estaba con un pedazo de pollo en la boca) mmrrff... No sé porque se preocupan tanto por tonterías, ataquemos de una vez a Zanafer.

Goku: Vegeta, entiende que no podríamos hacer eso, aunque fueramos todos juntos contra Zanafer de frente no podríamos hacer nada. Piensa que todos juntos quizás estaríamos equilibrados con Zanafer Super Saiyajin nivel 1 y si él es nuestro creador entonces está claro que puede pasar de nivel como nosotros así que ese no es todo su poder, además ahora no podemos depender que le falte su fuerza pues no se arriesgará a alejarse de su fuente de poder. Hay que atacarlo con una táctica definida.

Bulma: ¡G-goku! ¡TÚ ...tú pensaste y dijiste algo inteligente!

Todos: ¡Ooooooohhh!

Goku: ...

Milk: ¡No te rías de mi marido Bulma!, mira que el tuyo deja mucho que desear.

Bulma: ¡Pero al menos mi marido tiene cerebro!

Milk: ¡Mi marido al menos me quiere!

Bulma: ¡Vegeta al menos se casó conmigo porque quiso, en cambio el tuyo prometió casarse contigo porque pensó que pedir la mano era pedir una comida!

Milk: ¡Grrrrrrrrr!

Bulma: ¡Grrrrrrrrr!

Goku y Vegeta: Ya callénse.

Piccolo: Yo creo que Zanafer nos tendrá preparadas muchas trampas así que debe ir un primer grupo formado por Krinlin, Yamsha, Chaos y Ten Shin Han que tendrá que ocuparse de ellas para dejarnos el paso libre a los demás, después Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan y yo mantendremos ocupado a Zanafer, mientras Goten busca la fuente de poder de Zanafer y la destruye. En caso de que no encontrara la fuente, Vegeta, Goku Gohan y yo pelearemos con Zanafer y lo debilitaremos un poco, después llegaran Trunks y Goten fusionados y lo debilitarán bastante. Luego vendrán Goku y Vegeta después de recuperarse con las semillas y se fusionarán en Gogeta para terminar el trabajo.

Vegeta: Lo he dicho mil veces, no me volveré a fusionar con Kakarotto.

Bulma: Pues tendrás que hacerlo o sino nos moriremos todos.

Vegeta: hmmm.

Piccolo ha planeado un plan de ataque bastante efectivo, pero ¿funcionará contra Zanafer? ¿Cuál será el límite de poder del dios saiyajin? Y no es por ser monótono pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Próximo capitulo: El Secreto del Hasua Nora


	10. Chapter 10

10. El Secreto del Hasua Nora

Por mientras que los guerreros Z se encontraban en la casa de Bulma, Zanafer había llegado a duras penas a su nave. Unos soldados al verlo malherido lo ayudaron a llevarlo hasta la pieza de Zanafer. Más que una pieza, parecía un verdadero Templo.

Soldado 1: Ya llegamos hasta sus aposentos mi señor.

Soldado 2: Por favor recuéstese en esta cama hasta que llegue el médico de la nave. Él lo curará enseguida.

Zanafer: N-no, d-dejen...me so..sólo.

Soldado 2: Pero señor, no podemos dejarlo solo ahora, que está tan malherido. Necesita ayuda.

Soldado 1: Él tiene razón señor, debe dejar esto a nosotros.

Zanafer: S-si digo que quiero estar sólo, no es una petición sino una orden, y nadie cuestiona mis órdenes. (Zanafer mira a los soldados y los hace explotar). ¡Málditos saiyajins! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a dañarme de esta forma? ¡MALDICIÓN, SI SOLO SON UNOS SIMPLES SAIYAJINS! ¡YO SOY SU DIOS, EL GRAN ZANAFER Y ESTOY AGONIZANDO!. ¡No dejaré que me quites a Bulma, Vegeta! Ella es mía por derecho. Pero debo reconocer que ellos son más de lo que esperaba. Lograron evolucionar de una forma que sobrepasa mis cálculos, sino fuera por la gema Hasua Nora no tendría salvación.

Zanafer abre un pequeño baúl al centro de la habitación que brilla con gran intensidad y es lo que le da la luz a esa pieza. Zanafer toca esa gema y su energía envuelve al dios saiyajin, todas las heridas de Zanafer se cierran y su aura se hace más grande que antes.

En la casa de Bulma...

Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¿Sentiste eso?

Goku: Cómo no sentirlo, el ki de Zanafer ha reaparecido.

Bulma: Quiere decir que sus heridas han sanado, ha vuelto ha ser como antes.

Vegeta: No es eso, el ki de Zanafer no solo se ha recuperado, sino que es mucho mayor que antes.

Bulma: ¿Cómo?

Mientras tanto Zanafer se estaba bañando en una tina con un baño de espuma

Zanafer: Esto es excelente, ahora sí que me siento bien. Nunca había tenido que recuperarme de heridas tan grandes. Como los saiyajins, yo también vuelvo más fuerte de mis derrotas. Con Hasua Nora jamás podrán vencerme.

De pronto, la gema de Zanafer, Hasua Nora, aparece flotando cerca de él.

Hasua Nora: Debes tener cuidado. Si me destruyen ambos moriremos. Acuerdate de que yo soy tu corazón, cuando naciste en este plano de existencia, ambos fuimos engendrados de forma separada, corazón y cuerpo separados pero cada uno con conciencia y mente propias. Yo dependo de ti y tú de mí. Si yo muero tú también y viceversa. Ambos nos necesitamos mutuamente, tú por mí poder y yo para poder ejercerlo a través de ti.

Zanafer: Ya lo sé, tú tienes el poder y me lo das a mí para manejarlo pues tú no puedes controlarlo. Somos como un equipo y entre los dos crearemos un universo de saiyajin. Es una lástima que no podamos fusionarnos en él mismo cuerpo. De haber podido hace tiempo que lo habríamos hecho. Así seríamos invencibles.

Hasua Nora: Es cierto, tienes la debilidad de que si te alejas mucho de mí y por mucho tiempo pierdes nuestro poder. No vuelvas a ser esa tontería o moriremos ambos. Acuerdate de nuestros dos objetivos, volver a crear un mundo saiyajin y quedarnos con esa humana llamada Bulma.

Zanafer: No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado, esta Tierra se convertirá en el nuevo planeta Vegeta. Creo que le cambiaré el nombre a Planeta Zanafer. Suena mejor, ahora debo preparar las armas y trampas para pelear contra esos saiyajins traicioneros. Después de matarlos me quedaré con Bulma y luego seguirá la destrucción de la raza humana, por último volveré al infierno y traeré a todos los saiyajins muertos a la vida. Por último transformaré este planeta en un verdadero planeta saiyajin, tal como era el planeta Vegeta. Así daré el primer paso para la reconstrucción de mi imperio y finalmente llevaré a los saiyajins a dominar el universo por toda la eternidad.

Hasua Nora: Esta vez te dí más poder para que nuestra victoria sea un hecho seguro, por muy fuerte que sean no podrán contigo, además si te ves en problemas te puedo dar más poder las veces que quiera.

Zanafer: Sí, pero acuérdate no dejarte ver para que no te destruyan. Desde un principio supe que ese inútil de M. Freecell no sería capaz de detenerlos.

Hasua Nora: Para mí eso no es normal, Majin Freecell no estaba a tu altura, pero nada podría hacer saiyajin convencional contra él. ¿Por qué esta generación de saiyajins tiene tanto poder? Me pregunto si una creación puede destruir a su creador.

Zanafer: No digas tonterías, les demostraré quién es el dios y quienes son las creaciones.

En la casa de Bulma los guerreros no entrenaron para nada, solo se dedicaban a descansar aunque la mayoría de las actividades les salían mal. Primero quisieron jugar pool pero Vegeta usó tanta fuerza en su golpe que no solo rajó el paño sino que también partió la mesa en dos. Luego quisieron jugar futbol pero apanas Goku pateó la pelota la reventó, después intentaron jugar basketball pero Gohan al tirar un triple mandó la pelota fuera del planeta. Ya casi habían olvidado la pelea con Zanafer cuando una noche mientras jugaban poker en el living de la casa...

Goten: Yo gané, tengo dos diez y dos jakos

Trunks: Y yo tengo un Jako, un diez y dos reinas, así que gané yo.

Gohan: Pues yo tengo un Jako, dos reinas y un Rey.

Vegeta: ¡Ja! Yo tengo tres reyes y un diez así que gané.

Bulma: Lo siento Vegeta pero yo tengo un póker de ases. (eso quiere decir 4 ases, el que tiene los 4 ases es el que gana)

Kiwito Shin (la fusión entre Kaioh Shin del este con Kiwito): Y yo tengo algo muy importante que darles a ustedes.

Goku: ¡Kiwito Shin!, qué bueno verte, hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos. Supongo que Ro Kaioh Shin te ha mandado a darnos una ayuda.

Kiwito Shin: Has adivinado, Ro Kaioh Shin estuvo construyendo nuevos aros Potara estos dos años para que se fusionen, aquí están. Miren estos están mejorados con respecto con los anteriores. Pero como fueron hechos con base de los anteriores, solo se podrán fusionar con ellos Goku y Vegeta.

Goku: ¡Increíble! Oíste eso Vegeta, podremos volver a formar a Vegetto.

Vegeta: Ya te dije una vez que no volvería a fusionarme contigo.

Goku: ...

Kiwito Shin: Sea como sea, con estos nuevos Potara la fusión no dura por siempre sino hasta que uno se los quite, o sea todo el rato que uno desee. Además son irrompibles por si a Vegeta se le ocurre la idiotez de tratar de romperlos nuevamente.

Vegeta: ¡Hum! No me importa lo que digan, mi descisión es irrevocable. No pienso fusionarme nuevamente con Kakarotto y punto.

Goku: Ya lo veremos. Je je je.

Ahora con los nuevos Potara de Ro Kaioh Shin una nueva luz se les habre a los guerreros Z. Pero la verdad sobre Zanafer se ha conocido. Zanafer no es la única mente maestra de este plan de conquista sino que el propio corazón de Zanafer es un enemigo intelectual que en combinación forman una dupla invencible, la terrible gema Hasua Nora que es el corazón y la fuente de poder de Zanafer.

Próximo capitulo: Hay que entrar a la Fortaleza


	11. Chapter 11

Hay que entrar a la Fortaleza

Al día siguiente de aquel suceso en casa de Bulma, los guerreros partieron a la fortaleza de Zanafer. La fortaleza era un lugar inmenso y se alimentaba de la energía del lugar donde se encontraba para mantener activos los motores de potencia que hacían que funcionara todo dentro de esa pequeña "ciudad". Bulma insistió tanto que al final decidieron dejarla ir. Para asegurarse de no morir, Bulma usó una armadura de combate inventada por su padre en Capsule Corp, cuya efectividad era tal, que su aleación resitió la prueba de fuego; Vegeta le lanzó su Big Bang Attack y ni siquiera le dejó un rasguño. Ten, Chaos, Krilin y Yamsha, se adelantaron hasta la entrada de la fortaleza, que era una mini selva, para verificar trampas y se encontraron con decenas. Primero Yamsha, fue atrapado por un cañon que absorbía su ki para devolvérselo en un mortal energy ha. Por suerte para él, su ki era tan débil que no fue capaz de matarse él mismo. Chaos fue atrapado por una baba asquerosa que se le enrollaba cada vez más al tratar de liberarse. Por suerte para Chaos, él poseía poder mental y pudo liberarse de esa baba que fue destruía por un energy dan de Ten. NOTA: energy ha = rayo de energía. Energy dan = bola de energía. A la vez que eso ocurría, unos pequeños robots guardianes atacaron al guerrero de tres ojos y lo agarraron de las piernas, cosa que él solucionó con su Do Don Pa. Finalmente muchas bases se abrieron del suelo, saliendo de ellos cañones y les dispararon a los cuatro guerreros sin que pudieran defenderse dejándolos gravemente heridos, cuando...

Piccolo: ¡Makankosappo!

En un instante desaparecieron todos los cañones. Después les dieron semillas a los 4 y los recuperaron.

Piccolo: No puedo llevarlos de la mano durante toda la misión, sino pueden defenderse mejor váyanse y no me estorben.

Krinlin: Pero Piccolo...

Goku: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Piccolo, no están a la altura de este combate. Quiero que se vayan ahora. No durarían ni una milésima de segundo contra Zanafer.

Ten Shin Han: Lo siento Goku, pero no escucharemos tu petición, es decisión nuestra ayudarte a luchar.

Goku: No es una petición sino una orden. Si no se van ahora tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Yamsha: ¡G-goku! Y-yo... (Yamsha reflexiona y luego dice:) bueno, pero entonces también debe irse Bulma.

Piccolo: Bulma trae una armadura de combate que la pone casi al nivel de un ssj 2, por eso ella es un aliado útil, ya que es la única capaz de manejar esa armadura.

Vegeta: Además se te olvidó agregar que Bulma es tan porfiada que de todas formas nadie podría convencerla de no ir. No hay manera de discutir con una humana tan tonta.

Bulma le pega con su armadura un coscorrón en la cabeza a su marido al oír su comentario.

Bulma: ¡¿Q-qué dijiste? Grrrrrrrrrr. ¡MAL EDUCADO!

Vegeta: Auuuu...¡Ayyyyy! (el golpe fue tan fuerte que al príncipe saiyajin se le humedecieron los ojos, pero su orgullo le impidió que llorara) ¡No lo vuelvo hacer ¡ayyy! L-lo siento B-bulma.

Krinlin: ¡Vaya! Ya sabemos el punto débil de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Grrrrrrr... Ya callénse y váyanse de inmediato.

Ten Shin Han: Je je, tiene razón, vámonos.

Así, Ten Shin Han, Yamsha, Krinlin y Chaos abandonan el lugar y regresan a la casa de Bulma.

Vegeta: Ya me canse de tanta palabrería, entremos a la fortaleza de inmediato.

Vegeta le tira un energy ha al portón gigante de la fotaleza pero ni siquiera le hace un rasguño.

Vegeta: No es posible.

En ese momento, todos los guerreros le disparan a todos los puntos posibles de la fortaleza, pero ningún lugar recibió algún daño.

Piccolo: La aleación de esta fortaleza es íncreible, ha recibido por todas partes nuestros más poderosos ataques.

Bulma: Hay que seguir atacando esta cosa hasta que se destruya. Debe tener una salida de emergencia.

De pronto, una de las estatuas que adornaban la entrada de la fortaleza cobra vida.

Robot Guardián: Escuchen intrusos, han penetrado el perímetro establecido de acercamiento a esta fortaleza. Todo aquel que lo haga debe ser destruído.

El robot convierte su mano en un cañon y derriba a Vegeta. El robot le tira un segundo rayo para rematarlo pero su ataque es desviado por Bulma en su armadura.

Bulma: (en tono burlesco) No le da vergüenza príncipe saiyajin, ser salvado por una débil e indefensa terrícola.

Vegeta: (en tono irónico) Ja ja, qué graciosa.

Robot Guardián: No opongan resistencia o sus muertes serán más terribles.

Bulma: ¡¿Ah sí?. Mira esto. (la armadura de Bulma se abre en la parte del estómago y del cual sale un gran cañón que concentra un enorme rayo, haciendo explotar al robot) ¿Qué tal, soy o no la mejor?. No sólo peleo mejor que ustedes, además soy la más inteligente.

Vegeta: ¡Vaya Bulma! Eres tan fuerte en ese traje que me dan ganas de pelear contra ti después de lo de Zanafer.

Bulma: ¿Ehhhhhhh? Je je, era sólo una broma. (en tono asustado)

Todos: Ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Goten: ¡Miren la entrada al castillo se está abriendo!

Bulma: Ese robot debia ser el que abría o cerraba la entrada y al destruirlo esta se abrió automáticamente.

Trunks: Pero es extraño que Zanafer no haya previsto que pasaría eso.

Bulma: Lo más seguro es que lo supiera y lo haya hecho para probar mejor nuestra fuerza.

Piccolo: Más que una forteleza, si ves el interior parece una iglesia.

Vegeta: Es igual a los templos donde nosotros los saiyajins lo adorábamos.

Trunks: Pues entonces si que está rayado. Parece que hasta los objetos más insignificantes están hechos de ese material irrompible como el que estaba afuera.

Zanafer: Por supuesto chiquillo estúpido. No puedo dejar que este santo lugar sea destruído por manos tan profanas como las vuestras. Podemos pelear todo lo que queramos y este lugar quedará intacto.

Todos miran a la dirección de donde proviene la voz y todos (hasta Vegeta) contienen la respiración al ver lo impresionante y solemne del lugar. Primero se veía una escalera larguísima que terminaba en un altar con 7 columnas de fuego, atrás se podian ver diez sacerdotes encapuchados con una túnica morada y al centro de ese grupo un trono de oro puro con diamantes estando sentado allí y más imponente que nunca Zanafer, con una armadura saiyajin dorada. Zanafer ya estaba convertido en super saiyajin y un aura imponente le cubría todo el cuerpo. Miró friamente a todos los guerreros y le mandó un beso a distancia a Bulma, lo que hizo que Vegeta se enojara aún más.

Zanafer: ¡Guerreros! Les aseguro que han llegado hasta aquí solo para encontrar a la muerte. No te desesperes, mi señora (dirigiéndose a Bulma), una vez que me deshaga de estas moscas te casarás conmigo según los antiguos ritos saiyajins.

Bulma: ¡Pero que dios más tonto! Es tan imbécil que no entiende que no me gusta para nada.

Vegeta: (Ya totalmente histérico) ¡Cállate, que no te soporto diciendo tantas idioteces!

Zanafer: Solo hay una forma de callarme Vegeta, y tú sabes cuál es.

La situación a llegado a un punto límite: todos los guerreros Z, han adoptado una posición de combate y Zanafer no hace más que reirse. Con tales fuerzas en contra suya muchos dirían que su actitud es la de una persona loca, pero tiene una razón de peso para reírse, poder es algo que Zanafer posee en abundancia. Poder para destruir a todos los guerreros Z, poder para destruir el universo.

Próximo capitulo: Bulma encuentra el Hasua Nora


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma encuentra el Hasua Nora

Todo el ambiente era muy tenso, aunque no se podía escuchar ningún ruido. De hecho sin los últimos sucesos se podía pensar que era un lugar de tranquilidad.

Piccolo: Lo he pensado mejor, vamos a necesitar muy pronto a Goten en la batalla, es mejor que vayas tú, Bulma a buscar y destruir la fuente de poder de Zanafer.

Bulma: Está bien, tienes razón. No sería de mucha ayuda aquí. Además tengo el radar que sintió la fuente por primera vez. Se darán cuenta cuando la encuentre porque Zanafer se debilitará al ser atacada la fuente de su poder.

A lo lejos, Zanafer ve irse a Bulma.

Zanafer: (pensando) ¿Eh?, Bulma se va. En realidad es mejor así, no quiero que muera por culpa de esta batalla.

Goku: No te confíes ahora Zanafer, ahora no solo seremos Vegeta,Gotenks y yo contra ti. Además nos apoyan Mr. Boo, Gohan, Piccolo. No te será nada fácil derrotarnos.

Zanafer: Puedes traer más de tus amigos si quieres, me da exactamente lo mismo.

(Tras decir esto, Zanafer le lanza un energy dan a Goku, pero una mano verdosa desvía la bola antes de que le impacte al saiyajin)

?: No te preocupes Goku. Hemos venido a ayudar.

Goku: ¡PAIKUHAN!

Paikuhan: No sólo soy yo. También traje unos amigos.

Goku: ¡Torbi, Olibu, Migoren! Todos ustedes pelearon en el torneo del otro mundo. ¿Cómo es que están aquí? Ustedes están muertos.

Torbi: Enma Daioh Sama nos dio la oportunidad de volver al mundo de los vivos hasta poder derrotar a Zanafer.

Olibu: En el otro mundo también estaban preocupados por el Zanafer. Me siento emocionado de poder volver a mi planeta. (Olibu es un terrestre muy poderoso que existió hace mucho tiempo y es uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la galaxia del norte y que en el torneo del otro mundo perdió ante Paikuhan, aunque le hizo mucha pelea. Hay que considerar, que Paikuhan le empató al propio Goku en dicho torneo)

A16: A pesar de que soy un androide sin parte humana, Enma Daioh también me consideró un ser con alma y fui al cielo.

Goku: ¡Ja Ja Ja!, estás perdido ahora Zanafer. Con este apoyo ya no podrás vencernos de ninguna forma.

Zanafer: Ya te lo dije recién, trae a cuantos quieras, sufrirás el mismo destino.

Vegeta: Demuéstralo.

Todos los saiyajins cambian a sus máximos niveles de ssj respectivamente y quedan listos para pelear. Los 12 peleadores se mueven tan rápido hacia Zanafer, que este no alcanza a defenderse. Migoren, Torbi y Olibu sujetan a Zanafer, mientras los demás lanzan todos juntos y al mismo tiempo sus mejores ataques; Goku le tira un Kame Hame, Vegeta le lanza un Final Flash, Gohan hace lo mismo con un Masenko, Piccolo le tira un Makanko Sappo, Paikuhan agrega su Thunder Flash, Goten y Trunks hacen los mismos ataques que sus padres respectivamente, lanza su Kokyugata no Kikoha y A16 ataca con Hell Flash (el ataque donde se saca sus puños y sus brazos se convierten en cañones que lanzan un potente rayo de energía.) La descarga hace que la armadura de Zanafer quede hecha trizas y deja al propio dios muy malherido, todos quedan muy sorprendidos pues ese ataque en conjunto era capaz de borrar en un instante miles de galaxias, pero no lograron ni siquiera matar a Zanafer o dejarlo moribundo, además la nave de Zanafer no recibió ningún rasguño. Todo quedó tan intacto que pareció que nada le había ocurrido a la fortaleza. Realmente el material de la fortaleza era de una resistencia increíble como el propio Zanafer.

Gohan: No se detengan, no hay que darle tiempo de recuperarse. (Gohan y Paikuhan entonces arrinconan Zanafer a una pared del castillo y le pegan patadas y golpes sin descansar un momento.

Vegeta: Acuérdense de que él será mi víctima.( Dicho esto el Príncipe de los Saiyajins levanta a un muy malherido Zanafer y le quiebra la columna estrellándosela con su rodilla. Goku entonces cae con sus codos encima de los hombros de Zanafer y le pulveriza los huesos del antebrazo quitándole la inmovilidad en ambos.

Goku: Hacemos buena dupla Vegeta.

Vegeta: Cállate, jamás te pedí tu ayuda.

A16 cae con su pierna encima del estómago de Zanafer, Goten y Trunks le entierran sus dedos en los ojos dejándolo ciego y Piccolo deja paralítico al dios golpeando los huesos de sus piernas.

Vegeta: Estás convertido en un despojo. Creo que te voy a matar de inmediato. Después de todo tengo un corazón puro, ¡PURA MALDAD!.

Zanafer: E-es...pera ¡auuughh! V-vege..t-ta. De..deja decir algo a-antes d-de mo..morir.¡Arrghhh! ¡P-por favor!

Vegeta: ¿Y qué idiotez quieres decir?

Zanafer: ¡R-recupérame H-hasua... N..no...nora!

Vegeta: ¿Hasua Nora?

Del fondo de la habitación(esta habitación era muy ampia, como diez estadios de fútbol juntos) se ve un destello. Una energía dorada llegó hasta Zanafer y lo envolvió. Se produjo un fuerte destello que dejó temporalmente ciegos a todos y después ese destello, se volvió una gran aura. Al volver abrir todos los ojos se encontraron a Zanafer totalmente recuperado, de nuevo con su armadura y sin ninguna herida. Tal como al principio.

Zanafer: Ya basta de juegos idiotas. ¿En verdad te creíste que yo pediría clemencia Vegeta? Es hora de que conozcan el miedo, el miedo de pelear con Zanafer Super Saiyajin nivel 2.

Todos: ¿QUUUEEÉ?

Zanafer: ¡YAAAAAAHHHHH! (su pelo se vuelve más largo y su aura era mucho más grande. Había crecido como un metro de altura y era mucho más musculoso que antes.

Gohan: ¡Qué extraño! Crecer de esa manera y volverse musculoso a ese extremo no son las características de un ssj2.

Zanafer: Eres un niño tonto, obviamente yo poseo características especiales en mis transformaciones al ser un dios saiyajin. Mis transformaciones aumentan mucho más mi poder que a ustedes las suyas.

Trunks: ¡Oh-oh! Estamos en serios problemas.

Zanafer:Así es. (Zanafer levanta su dedo índice y todos los guerreros salen volando hasta el fondo de la habitación.)

Goku: ¡Uughh! ¡Qué poder más increíble! Nunca pensé que aumentara tanto, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad frente a él.

Piccolo se acerca a Goku y lo golpea en la cara.

Goku:¡ P-piccolo!, ¿Po..por qué m-me pegaste?

Piccolo: Porque no soporto esa actitud de ti. Tú eres el que siempre ha dicho que nunca hay que rendirse en las luchas aún cuando la situación se vea totalmente adversa. Debes reaccionar, si nos damos por vencidos ahora, el universo estará perdido. ¿Dónde quedó tu característico optimismo y humor? Si tú te rindes perjudicarás al ánimo de todos.

Goku: Tienes razón, este no es el momento de rendirse. Hay que pelear hasta la muerte.

Vegeta: Uds. pueden hablar de sentimentalismos todo lo que quieran, yo prefiero gastar mi tiempo peleando. ¡Ya verás Zanafer, te voy a destruir!

Zanafer: ¿Qué tal si lo intentas?

Vegeta vuela hacia Zanafer, pero este lo derriba con unos energy ha lanzados por los ojos. Luego, A16 ataca a Zanafer, pero este lo destruye de un puñetazo.

Gohan: ¡A16!, ¡Maldito, pagarás esto muy caro!

Gohan arremete al dios con el mismo nivel de ki que tenía al derrotar a M. Freecell, pero a Zanafer eso le importó muy poco, primero le dio una patada y lo botó al suelo.

Gohan se paró y acompañado de Piccolo, Mr. Boo, Paikuhan, Torbi, Olibu y Migoren, se lanzaron a pegarle sucesiones de golpes rápidos,las cuales el dios ni siquiera esquivó. Cada vez que le pegaban a Zanafer, a él no le dolía en nada, en cambio para los guerreros era tan duro que se lastimaban las manos al pegarle. Después creo una onda de energía expansiva que dejó absolutamente derrotados a esos guerreros, para luego atacar a los demás que aún seguían en pie derrotando en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo a Goku, Trunks y Goten.

Zanafer: Debo admitir que son verdaderamente resistentes, no los logré matar, solo dejarlos derrotados, al estado de casi moribundos. Pero no se preocupen su agonía terminará muy pronto. Eso les pasó por atrevérse a retarme, si hubieran seguido mis órdenes no sufrirían este fin... ¡aaauuughh! Eerrrr..Grrr ¿q-qué m-me pasa? H-hasua Nora ayúdame.

?: ¿Buscabas algo, Zanafer?

Zanafer y los guerreros Z que estaban derrotados se dieron vuelta a mirar y vieron a Bulma con la gema Hasua Nora, en sus manos de aramadura y la apretaba fuertemente.

Vegeta: ¿B-bul..ma?

Bulma: Así es, gracias a mi radar rebusqué por toda la fortaleza hasta encontrar a esta gema llorona, según me explicó se llama Hasua Nora y es el corazón de Zanafer. Esta gema le da el poder a Zanafer, pero no pueden integrarse en un solo cuerpo. Cualquier daño que le haga a esta piedra se lo haré a Zanafer, por eso ahora que la apreto le hago daño a él.

Hasua Nora: Ayúdame Zanafer, esta humana me tiene prisionero.

Zanafer: M-mi se..ñora p-por favor suelta mi corazón, t-te prometo que te h-haré mi mujer en poco tiempo.

Bulma: ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?, te he dicho como diez veces que no me gustas para nada, es más: te odio. Ahora te voy a matar por todo lo que les hiciste a mis amigos.

Zanafer: M-me amarás tarde o temprano.. P-por mien..tras ¡AUGH! P-por mientras debo evitar la l-locura que quieres co..cometer. (Zanefer mira la armadura de Bulma y la desintegra, dejando libre a Hasua Nora, pero sin dañar nada a Bulma) Mira mi gran amor por ti, pude haberte matado pero te he dejado viva.

Bulma: ¡Maldición! He perdido a Hasua Nora y Zanafer se ha recuperado.

Hasua Nora: Hmmmm. Si mi deducción es correcta esa humana llamada Bulma...

Hasua Nora toma un impulso y se lanza contra Bulma incrustándose en su frente.

Bulma: ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Nooooooooo!

Zanafer: ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo Hasua Nora!

Hasua Nora: Ja Ja Ja Hahahahahahahhaha JAJAJAJAJA

¿Cuál será el siniestro plan de Hasua Nora, que hasta el propio Zanafer lo ignora?. ¿Por qué la gema atacó a Bulma de esa forma tan extraña? Todas esas preguntas serán respondidas

Proximo capitulo: Bulma: la Nueva Diosa Saiya-jin


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma: la Nueva Diosa Saiya-jin

En el capítulo anterior vimos como Hasua Nora se le incrustaba en la frente a Bulma dejando sorprendido al mismo Zanafer.

Vegeta: ¡B-BULMA!

Zanafer: ¿¡Pero qué haces Hasua Nora!

Hasua Nora: Solo hago realidad el sueño de toda mi existencia. Tener un cuerpo.

Todos(incluso Zanafer): ¡¿QUUEEEÉ!

De pronto Bulma se queda totalmente inmóvil y un aura la empieza a rodear paulatinamente, se produce una gran explosión en la que sale mucho humo, de a poco la espesa capa se empieza a disipar y aparece Bulma. Pero ella tenía una mirada muy extraña, además de usar un traje negro muy raro. Su pelo verdoso-celeste había crecido hasta su cintura y tenía la marca de Hasua Nora en la frente. Además tenía un cintillo dorado que Vegeta reconoció de inmediato como igual al que ocupaba su madre y todas las mujeres de alto rango saiyajins. En ese lapso de distracción de Zanafer los guerreros Z se habían recuperado con las semillas.

Bulma: Vegeta, ven.

Vegeta: ¿eh? ¿Bulma? ¿Qué es esa ropa tan rara? ¿Qué pasó con el Hasua Nora?

Bulma: Ven, abrázame mi amor.

Vegeta: ¡¿Mi Amooor? ¿Bulma, estás bien?. Nunca me has dicho así.

Bulma se acerca a Vegeta y lo abraza sin que este reaccione por lo extrañado que estaba.

Vegeta: ¡P-pero Bul..ma, aquí no delante de todos!

Bulma: Te quiero.

Vegeta: ¡aaaughhh! ¡B-bulma, suél...suéltame! M-me duele mu..cho. ¡AAAAHHH! ¡Mi columnaaa!

Bulma: ¿Pero Vegeta,acaso no te gustan mis abrazos. Qué tal recibirás mis besos? (Bulma entonces besa en la boca a Vegeta y una energía transmitida por la boca de Bulma empieza a quemar a Vegeta)

Vegeta: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (después de unos 30 segundos suelta a Vegeta y lo arroja a un lado) B-bulma, ¿p-por qué?

Bulma: Soy la nueva diosa saiyajin, soy la todopoderosa diosa Bulma.

Goku: ¿Qué está pasando?

Zanafer: Hasua Nora, ha poseído el cuerpo de Bulma y le está dando todo su poder. Ahora el sueño de esta gema se ha hecho realidad, tiene un cuerpo propio.

Bulma: Exacto, había probado como anfitriones muchos cuerpos, incluído el de Zanafer, pero ninguno tenía compatibilidad conmigo. No podía fusionarme con nadie. Pero cuando Bulma se me acercó me dí cuenta de que era el cuerpo que buscaba. Tenía compatibilidad y podía fusionarme. ¡Escucha, Zanafer! Ya no necesito tu cuerpo para nada. Si mueres ahora no me pasaría nada pues tengo cuerpo. (Bulma, levanta su palma y le lanza un rayo arrojándolo lejos)

Piccolo: ¡¿Queeé? Tiene mucho poder. Hay que tener cuidado. Lanzó como si nada al propio Zanafer ssj 2. Bulma no es la misma. Ha sido poseída por una extraña razón por Hasua Nora.

Trunks sale llorando hacia su mamá y se abraza a su pierna.

Trunks: ¡Mamaaaá! ¡Buuuuaaa!, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué le hiciste, eso a mi papá? ¡Vuelve a ser tu misma!

Bulma: No te preocupes hijo, pronto los enviaré al infierno juntos.

Bulma le conecta un golpe a su hijo y lo lanza lejos. Bulma empieza a reírse diabolicamente.

Bulma: Nunca nadie me respetó y pidió mis opiniones por no saber luchar. Ya no soportaré esto más ahora que yo tengo el poder. Ustedes me trataban como si fuera basura.

Goku: No trates de engañarnos demonio. Bulma sabe perfectamente, lo mucho que la queremos y respetamos. No porque tengas su cuerpo, nos engañarás.

Bulma: Es cierto, pero me salió muy buena la mentira. Es increíble que mi compatibilidad génetica la tuviera con una simple humana. Ni siquiera Kakarotto es capaz de oponérseme.

Goku: ¿Ah sí?. ¡YAAAHHHH! (Goku se lanza contra Bulma, pero en mitad de su carrera se detiene) No, no puedo lastimar a Bulma, no es culpa suya.

Bulma: ¡Qué tonto, perdiste tu oportunidad!, Bulma patea a Goku y lo lanza muy lejos.

Paikuhan: Lo siento humana, sé que esto no es tu culpa. No creas que tengo algo en contra tuya pero debo matarte si quiero salvar el universo.

Paikuhan se tira en contra de Bulma para golpearla, pero una mano enguantada detiene lo que se proponía a hacer, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Paikuhan.

Paikuhan: ¡VEGETA!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

Vegeta: No voy a permitir que nadie la ataque, ¿entendiste verdoso?

Paikuhan: ¡Sabía que no podiamos confiar en ti Vegeta!, ¿Quieres traicionarnos?. Aunque ese cuerpo sea el de tu mujer, su mente está llena de pura maldad. Sé que no es culpa de ella pero no debe existir si queremos que el universo se salve.

Vegeta: Esto es asunto mío. No quiero que tú interfieras.

Paikuhan: Pero Vegeta...

Vegeta: Adiós.

Vegeta le coloca la palma de la mano encima del pecho a Paikuhan y libera una descarga de energía que deja inconsiente al campeón del otro mundo. Después se da vuelta donde estaba Bulma y la mira fríamente a los ojos.

Vegeta: Déjala...

Bulma: Nunca...

Vegeta: Te lo ordeno...

Bulma: Ella es mi conducto para dominar el universo. Bulma es mía.

Vegeta: Eso lo veremos.

Bulma: No te atreverás a atacar el cuerpo de tu mujer...

Vegeta: Tú lo has dicho, solo es su cuerpo. Un cascarón de Bulma con tu mente de sabandija.

Bulma: ¿Seguro que no tendrás remordimientos al atacarme?

Vegeta: Se nota que no me conoces. Yo no soy un sentimental como todo el resto de este grupo.

Goku: ¿No hablarás en serio al decir que atacarás a Bulma?

Vegeta: Claro que sí, es más, si puedo la mataré.

Goten: No hablarás en serio.

Vegeta: Nunca he hablado más en serio que ahora.

Piccolo: No te confíes mucho Vegeta. Ella ahora tiene más poder que Zanafer.

Gohan: Es verdad Vegeta, no intentes tonterías. Espera a que la ataquemos todos juntos. Nadie tiene la intención de matarla.

Goku: Vegeta...

Vegeta: Ya dije que yo solo. ¿Bulma, puedes arreglar esta pelea para que no interfiera nadie? Quiero que seamos tú y yo.

Bulma: (con tono irónico) ¡Vaya qué romántico Vegeta! Quieres un instante sólo para nosotros dos. (Bulma proyecta un campo de fuerza que abarca unos cien metros para que los demás guerreros no se metan en la lucha).

Vegeta: Por lo menos poseída me haces más caso que normalmente.

Bulma: Ja, ja ja. Pues pelea conmigo.

Vegeta y Bulma se preparan para la lucha y adoptan sus respectivas posiciones de pelea, ¿quién de los dos ganará? ¿El marido o su mujer?

Proximo capitulo: ¿Bulma vs Vegeta?

Bueno no puedo mas... los dejare trancados hasta aca y mañana traigo el próximo capitulo dedicado a esta hermosa pareja…


	14. Chapter 14

¿Bulma vs Vegeta?

Capítulo 14: "¿Bulma vs Vegeta?"

Bulma, ahora poseída por Hasua Nora estaba haciendo sonar sus nudillos mientras que Vegeta la miraba fríamente sin decir nada. Los demás guerreros no podían mas que sorprenderse al ver una pelea de este tipo, sobre todo porque ahora Bulma tenía mucho más poder que su marido y era infinitamente más maligna.

Bulma: En consideración de que eres mi marido solamente te atacaré con el 30% de mi fuerza.

Vegeta: Ni aún poseída has dejado de tener esa actitud arrogante. Soy más de lo que imaginas.

Bulma: ¿Ah sí? Si peleas igual como amas, te derrotaré en un segundo.

Vegeta: Pues inténtalo.

Bulma: Será un placer.

Bulma entonces, levanta sus brazos y comienza acumular ki rapidamente, para luego liberarlo en una onda de energía expansiva, la cual lanza a Vegeta, contra el trono de Zanafer. Bulma salta encima de su marido y se monta sobre él para golpearlo repetidamente en la cara. Vegeta se suelta de Bulma con un rodillazo.

Piccolo: Vegeta no tiene oportunidad de ganar contra Bulma apoyada por el poder de Hasua Nora.

Goku: Al contrario, si Vegeta pelea solo con Bulma tendremos más posibilidades de terminar con esta guerra, que si él peleara con todos nosotros contra Zanafer.

Gohan: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Goku: En esta pelea importarán mucho más las emociones y sentimientos que la propia fuerza física.

Trunks: ¿Entonces papá tendrá que convencer a mamá que la quiere?

Goku: Algo así, aunque es improbable que Vegeta expresara algo como eso.

Bulma: Seres inferiores, nada de lo que me diga este enano me hará cambiar de opinión.

Vegeta: ¡¿ENANO?. Grrrrr.. (Vegeta ahora sí que estaba furioso. Odiaba que le dijieran enano, pero sobre todo le dolía que esas palabras vinieran de su propia mujer aunque estuviera poseída). Tendrás que volver a ser tu misma quieras o no.

Bulma: ¿Y cómo me sacarás del cuerpo de Bulma?

Vegeta: Tú ya sabes, la única manera.

Vegeta le lanza una serie de golpes a Bulma pero esta los recibe como si nada, entonces ella le agarra sus brazos y lo arroja contra el suelo para luego caerle con el codo en la parte más sensible para todos los hombres, (incluso para los hombres saiyajins)

Vegeta: ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡POR LA MISMA MIERRRRR...! ¡AAAHHHH!

Goku: ¡Uy! Eso debe haber dolido.

Vegeta: ¡CLARO QUE ME DOLIÓ, IMBÉCIL! ¡TENDRÍA QUE SER UN RARO PARA QUE NO ME DOLIERA! ¡AAAAHHHH!

Bulma: Lo siento por pegarte ahí Vegeta. Pensé que no tenías nada allí. JA JA JA.

Vegeta: Se nota que no eres Bulma, ella sabe de memoria lo que hay ahí, lo conoce perfectamente.

Trunks: Después de eso dudo que mi papá tenga otro hijo.

Goten: ¿Y para qué quieres un hermanito?

Trunks: Para jugar con él tonto, dime que no te diviertes con Gohan.

Goten: Es verdad, pero si es por eso no te preocupes. El otro día mi mamá me dijo que no te dijera para arruinar la sorpresa que tu mamá está embaraza... ¡UHMP! ¡Se me salió!

Trunks: ¡¿Es verdad?. ¡YAAHHOO! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito, voy a tener un hermanito! (cantando)

Goten: ¡Qué tonto! Ahora mi mamá me va a castigar por chismoso.

Trunks: (con voz triste) Claro que eso sucederá solo si mi madre vuelve a la normalidad.

Goten: No seas pesimista Trunks, estoy seguro de que nuestros papás arreglarán todo.

Trunks: (secándose las lágrimas) Tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, la pelea entre los padres de Trunks continuaba...

Bulma: Toma mi ataque especial ¡LOVE BALL! (Bulma le lanza un beso a Vegeta con un soplido, el cual se transforma en una gran bola de energía rosada la que impacta en la cara de Vegeta, tirándolo al suelo). ¡Ahora, Vegeta, recibirás mi KITTY ATTACK! (Las uñas de Bulma crecen unos diez centímetros y ella adopta a postura de un gato. Acto seguido, se lanza sobre su marido y lo araña y corta su piel con profundas heridas usando sus garras, una vez que le dejó unas 50 heridas en el cuerpo, se aleja del cuerpo de Vegeta y contrae sus uñas.) ¿Qué te parecieron mis cariños, querido Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Parándose muy mal herido) Creo que debes afilar más esas uñas si quieres dañarme.

Bulma: Grrrrr.. ¡Qué orgulloso es!. Yo ya me cansé de bromas tontas. Ahora comenzaré en serio.

Vegeta: Eso me gustaría verlo, ¡Yaaaahhh!. ¿Eh? No puede ser, esta maldita de Bulma esquiva todos mis golpes con mucha facilidad.

Bulma: Solo he esquivado, es hora de un pequeño contraataque.

Bulma le pega una patada a su esposo arrojándolo lejos y cuando este lleva el impulso de la patada, Bulma se teletransporta por detrás de él y le propina un fuerte golpe en el comienzo de la espalda. Bulma abraza el cuello de Vegeta con su brazo y lo ahorca un buen rato, para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba y en el aire le lanza un potente energy ha que atraviesa un hombro del Príncipe Saiyajin. Al caer Vegeta al suelo, Bulma salta sobre la cara de este con sus dos pies y lo entierra bajo el suelo. Bulma lanza un energy ha al suelo para despejar la tierra y así encontrar el cuerpo del príncipe pero no lo ve hasta que este aparece bajo los pies de Bulma y agarrándola de los tobillos la lanza contra el techo pero esta se detiene en el aire antes de chocar con el mismo. Bulma se da vuelta en el aire y se tira un picada con los brazos al frente lanzando lejos a su marido. Vegeta regresa malharido al combate...

Vegeta: ¡Ugh! S-su po...der es m-mucho más del que es...peraba. Pero no dejaré que se ría de mí. (Vegeta se tira en picada tal cuál como hace un momento lo había hecho Bulma contra él, pero esta sujeta fuertemente las manos del príncipe con las suyas y las apreta con una fuerza extrema, haciéndole quebrar los nudillos y que los guantes blancos de Vegeta se tornen rojo sangre.) ¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Bulma: (Sin soltar los puños de Vegeta) ¿Te duele cariñito mío?. Porque si no, ¡Avísame para causarte más dolor!.

Vegeta: ¡AAARRGHH! ¡B-bulma, suél...tame, y-yo soy...soy tu marido! ¡No debemos pelear!

Bulma: (distrayéndose un poco) JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa, Vegeta, no puedo creer que tengas tanto miedo que te tragues tu orgullo y me supliques misecordia.

Vegeta: Sólo era una distracción, eres una tonta. (Vegeta se suelta de Bulma con un rodillazo en el estómago de esta) ¿De verdad creíste que te pediría clemencia?

Bulma: Eso es jugar sucio Vegeta, aunque no esperaba menos de un cobarde como tú.

Vegeta: Pues no deberías subestimar a un "cobarde como yo".

Bulma: Terminemos esto de una vez. (Bulma le pega en golpe en la boca a Vegeta, luego una patada un el pecho y estando Vegeta atontado lo levanta con sus brazos y azota la espalda del príncipe contra su rodilla. (La boca de Vegeta parecía un estanque de saliva y sangre ya que esta emanaba en grandes cantidades ambos líquidos, Bulma cogió con su mano el cuello de Vegeta y apretó su garganta empezando a ahorcarlo muy fuertemente.) Esta vez te mataré, Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Auuuurgh! B-bulma, suél..ta..me p-por favo... favor.

Bulma: ¿Crees que caeré en ese truco dos veces?

Vegeta: E-es ver...dad. L-lo juro. T-te quiero demasiado, n-no quiero per...perderte.

Bulma: ¿V-vegeta? (sus ojos agresivos cambian a la mirada siempre, o casi siempre bondadosa de Bulma, y apreta con mucho menos fuerza a su marido) Y-yo..yo... (la mirada cambia a agresiva nuevamente) ¡¿Qué idiotez estoy diciendo?, debo matarte. (la mirada y voz cambian de nuevo a bondadosas) ¡Vegeta, por favor ayúdame! Algo me controla...

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Bulma?, ¿Qué significan esos repentinos cambios de personalidad? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, pues un hecho trágico en la vida de Vegeta está por ocurrir y que lo marcará para siempre.

Próximo capitulo: Bulma muere por amor. La ira de Vegeta


	15. Chapter 15

Bulma muere por amor. La ira de Vegeta

En el capítulo anterior, Bulma estaba a punto de matar a Vegeta pero empezó repentinamente a recuperar la cordura.

Hasua Nora: ¡Maldita humana! Obedece mis órdenes. ¡Mátalo Bulma!

Bulma: N-no...no voy a o-obede...certe, n-no mataré a V-vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿B-bulma, pero cómo pudiste contro..larte?

Bulma: H-hay po...poco tiempo, antes de q-que Hasua Nora recupere el control.

Vegeta: ¡Vamos Bulma, tú puedes liberarte!

Bulma: V-vegeta, cuan...cuando estuve a p-punto de matarte y..y recobré...recobré la conciencia. N-no podr..podría nunca hacerte daño. Quiero... que... s-sepas antes del fin que yo siempre te a-amé aunque me costara d-demostrarlo. Dile a T-trunks lo mu..mu.. ...mucho que lo queríaaaaa...

Vegeta: ¡BULMAAAAAAAA!

Un fuerte destello surge del cuerpo de Bulma y esta con un agónico grito expulsa a Hasua Nora de su cuerpo. El cuerpo inerte de Bulma se desploma al suelo y es tomado en brazos por Vegeta. Al príncipe de los saiyajins le costaba liberar sus sentimientos, pero unas largas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Solo había experimentado un dolor así, al morir Trunks del futuro. Ahora, su dolor era infinitamente más grande que en aquella ocasión. Bulma había muerto. Vegeta lloraba en silencio sin hacer ningún ruido. El campo de fuerza se había desintegrado y Trunks llegó donde estaba su madre llorando.

Vegeta: Bulma, tú sabías que con ese nuevo poder matarías a todos sin control y aún así sacrificaste tu vida al botar esa gema maldita, ¡MALDICIOOOOOÓN! ¿Por qué no mejor me morí yo?

Trunks: ¡MAMAAAAAAÁ! ¡Buuuuuuuuuaaaa! ¿Por queeeeeeeé? ¿Dónde, dónde están esa piedra imbécil y Zanafer? ¡LOS DESTRUIRÉ!

Zanafer: Me he recuperado del ataque de mi amada, siento profundamente su muerte. Pero la culpa no es mía sino de Hasua Nora. En realidad ahora que lo pienso no era digna de mí, era una estúpida que rechazó mi amor. No te preocupes Vegeta, pronto le harás compañía en el otro mundo.

Zanafer se lanza contra Vegeta y este ni siquiera reacciona. Tenía la cabeza agachada y solo lloraba en silencio. Zanafer le pega incontables golpes pero el príncipe saiyajin recibía todos los golpes sin siquiera intentar defenderse. Vegeta había quedado muy malherido y no decía nada. La muerte de Bulma le había provocado un fuerte shock y había perdido todo el deseo de vivir. Vegeta no hacía intentos por defenderse.

Goku: ¡Maldición, si Vegeta no se defiende, va a morir también!

Zanafer: ¡Vamos Vegeta, no me digas que perdiste tu deseo de vivir por esa humana! ¡Quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas! ¡MALDICIÓN, PELEA!

Vegeta: ...

Zanafer agarra con una mano el cuello de Vegeta y pone la otra en su frente.

Zanafer: Ahora voy a leer tu mente para buscar la manera de hacer sacar toda tu ira.

Hasua Nora: No pierdas el tiempo en tonterías y acábalo ya.

Zanafer: ¡Cállate gema traidora! Cuando controlabas a mi tonta pero amada Bulma tú me disparaste y dejaste inconsciente. ¡Tienes suerte de que mi vida dependa de la tuya sino hace rato te hubiera matado!

Hasua Nora: ¡Glup!

Zanafer: En cuanto a ti Vegeta, ya he leído tu mente y sé la forma de sacar tu ira para que pelees contra mí. (Zanafer crea con sus manos dos energy dan los lanza muy lejos)

Piccolo: ¿Qué hiciste?

Zanafer: Al leer la mente de Vegeta supe sobre las esferas del dragón, además de que eran la única oportunidad para revivir a Bulma.

Goku: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zanafer: Esos dos rayos han matado a los dos creadores de esferas del dragón del universo. Un rayo mató a ese Dende y el otro al Patriarca de Namekusei. Las bolas del dragón de ese planeta y las de la Tierra han dejado de existir. No tienen como revivir a Bulma y a los otros que van a morir. ¡Qué te pareció eso Vegeta!

Goku: ¡NOOO! ¡Bulma!

Trunks: ¡NOOO! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

Goten: ¡NOOO!

Piccolo: ¡NOOO! ¡DENDEEEEEEE...!

Gohan: ¡NO!

Vegeta: ... (Vegeta sigue en la misma posición, sin decir nada, llorando en silencio y mirando hacia el suelo. Zanafer empieza a pegarle sin cuartel a Vegeta y este sigue sin hacer nada, pero a cada golpe que recibía sus músculos crecían y le aparecían muchas venas. Su aura empezó a crecer de manera impresionante)

Goku: Ju, por fin Vegeta lo ha logrado.

Mr. Boo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Goku: Al acostumbrarte como ssj2, y sufres una ira extrema aparece en un saiyajin un nivel superior.

Paikuhan: ¿Quieres decir...?

Piccolo: Lo que oyes.

Zanafer: Ya me aburriste Vegeta. Mejor te mataré de inmediato.

Zanafer le tira un golpe para rematar a Vegeta, pero de pronto Vegeta levanta la mirada hacia Zanafer y con su mano detiene el ataque del Dios. Los ojos de Vegeta se vuelven blancos.

Zanafer: ¡UGHH! ¿C-cómo tiene tanta fuerza de r-repente, está tritu...rando mi mano ¡AUUURGGH!

Vegeta: Puedes tocarme a mí maldito, pero no a mi familia. Por venir a mi planeta, mi Bulma ha muerto. Nunca te perdonaré. Muere. ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Vegeta crece un poco de tamaño pero sus músculos se hacen gigantes. Su pelo crece de forma desmesurada y le llega hasta la cintura. Sus cejas desaparecen y su aura crece íncreiblemente. Vegeta se había convertido en un ssj nivel 3.

Vegeta: Ahora conocerás la ira, la ira de ¡VEGETA SSJ3!

Trunks: ¡Mi papá se ha convertido en un ssj3!

Goku: No solo en un ssj3, la ira de Vegeta en estos momentos le da un poder anormal muy superior al caracterísco del ssj3. Por íncreible que parezca, Vegeta, no solo me ha superado por mucho a mí. Su ki supera al propio Zanafer.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEÉ?

Goku: Así es.

Vegeta se acerca a Zanafer y lo golpea tan fuerte que lo manda contra las paredes de la fortaleza que eran irrompibles y las abolla con el cuerpo de Zanafer.

Todos: No es posible.

Increíble, el poder de Vegeta, aunque sea por la ira del momento, ha superado el ki de Zanafer, que parecía inancanzable. Zanafer está en serios problemas, ahora tendría que enfrentar a un saiyajin realmente furioso.

Próximo capitulo_: Vegeta SSJ3: Un poder increíble


	16. Chapter 16

Vegeta SSJ3: Un poder increíble

Bulma se sacrificó por el bien de todos y perdió la vida, Vegeta furioso se ha convertido en un ssj3 y está a punto de pelear con Zanafer. El príncipe saiyajin ya le dió un buen golpe dejando sorprendido a todos.

Zanafer: (limpiando la sangre de su boca) Vaya Vegeta, me sorprendiste en verdad. Parece que aumentaste un poco tu poder. Será divertido destruir tu cuerpo como ya lo hice con tu alma.

Vegeta: Pelea.

Paikuhan: Vegeta es un idiota, sabe que no es rival para Zanafer.

Goku: Es cierto, el antiguo Vegeta no era rival de Zanafer. Este nuevo Vegeta, tal vez sea la última esperanza.

Piccolo: Pero si tu mismo Goku, cuando estabas como ssj3 no podías pelear contra Zanafer.

Goku: Entiende, que este no es el verdadero poder de Vegeta. Solo tiene este poder por la ira del momento y le ha podido pegar aprovechando la sorpresa de Zanafer. Cuando Vegeta se le pase la ira se le irá ese poder extraordinario.

Paikuhan: Entonces si es momentáneo, aprovechemos para atacar a Zanafer. No podrá con todos.

Trunks: No.

Paikuhan: ¡¿Cómo que no, niño insolente?

Trunks: Esta es la pelea de mi papá, no debemos interferir. Si gana habrá salvado a la Tierra, si no, vengaremos su derrota y si es peor su muerte. Mi papá no querría que le quitaran el derecho de matar a quien mató a mi mamá.

Paikuhan: ¡Niño imbécil! No peleamos por un juego o por una venganza, sino por el destino de todo el universo.

Goku: Lo siento Paikuhan, pero por peligrosa que sea la situación no intervendremos. Yo te apoyo Trunks.

Paikuhan: ...

De vuelta a la pelea.

Zanafer: ¡Maldito Vegeta! No voy a perder contigo. ¡SUPER GIGANT KIENZAN! (el Kienzan gigante de Zanafer, persigue a Vegeta, pero este lo anula con otro kienzan) ¡NO ERES TAN MALO PELEANDO VEGETA, BARADAN GORA ENERGY!

Una multitud de rayos destructores se lanzan contra Vegeta, pero este pasa entremedio de ellos golpea tres veces en la cara a Zanafer y le lanza su Gyaric Ho. Cuando se va hacia atrás, Vegeta aparece por la espalda del dios y con su mano con la palma abierta le rompe vértebras de la columna a Zanafer. Luego, junta sus dos puños y lanza al dios pegándole en la cabeza contra el suelo. Zanafer se levanta enseguida del cráter formado por el impacto, se tira con su puño al pecho de Vegeta, pero este se protege con sus brazos y agarra a Zanafer del cuello con una llave de piernas y le dobla el cuello.

Zanafer: ¡Suél...suéltame! M-maldito saiyajin.

Vegeta: Lo haré cuando te mate.

Zanafer: ¡S-suéltame, o voy a.. a matar a tu h-hijo.

Vegeta: Inténtalo.

Zanafer: Ya que me lo pides. (Zanafer le tira un rayo a Trunks pero Goku lo desvía con el puño).

Vegeta: Justo a tiempo, Kakarotto.

Goku: Vegeta, pelea tranquilo. Cualquier traición de Zanafer la evitaremos nosotros.

Vegeta: Es bueno escuchar eso.

Paikuhan: ¡Hum! Yo quiero pelear. La otra vez, cuando luchamos contra Janemba, no hice nada y estuve todo el rato gritando como un tonto.

Gohan: Es que a esta altura, tu aporte no es muy útil.

Paikuhan: Grrrrrrr... ¡Chiquillo insolente, soy el campeón del otro mundo!

Goten: (irónicamente) ¡Ohhhhh!, no puede ser, es el campeón del Otro Mundo.

Trunks: Bueno Goten, qué querías con esa cara de rana...

Paikuhan: Grrrrr.. ¡Dejen de reir...! ¡¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué me pasa?. Oh no, el tiempo que podemos parmanecer en este mundo los muertos es muy limitado. Nos vamos a irrrr... (Paikuhan, Torbi, Migoren y Olibu desaparecen y regresan al otro mundo)

Gohan: Hemos perdido un gran número de aliados, pero por lo menos no eran indispensables.

Mr. Boo: Para estar aquí sin hacer nada mejor me hubiera ido a comer a la casa de Satán.

Gohan: No habrías podido comer. Videl me dijo que habrían muchos periodistas hoy en la casa de Satán para preguntarle su opinión sobre Zanafer.

Mr. Boo: Ja, entonces es seguro que debe estar diciendo lo débil que encuentra a Zanafer y que no ha podido ir a luchar porque se torció el tobillo.

Gohan: Es cierto, nunca se sabe que mentira es capaz de decir Satán.

Goku: ¿Piccolo, lo notaste?

Piccolo: ...Ah, sí. Yo también lo note.

Goten: ¿Qué pasa, papá?

Goku: Me molesta la actitud de Zanafer, alguien que está recibiendo tantos golpes como él debería estar preocupado. Pero él sigue tranquilo.

Piccolo: Es verdad, cuando un peleador tiene esa actitud quiere decir que puede elevar aún más su poder.

Por mientras Vegeta había golpeado a Zanafer, dejándolo muy herido en el suelo.

Vegeta: No voy a alargar más esta pelea Zanafer, llegó tu fin.

Zanafer: Pues inténtalo. ¿Crees que tengo miedo?

Goku: ¡ESPERA VEGETA!. ¡No lo ataques, eso es lo que él quiere! ¡Está planeando algo!

Vegeta: ¡CÁLLATE KAKAROTTO!. ¡¿Crees que tengo miedo?

Goku: Tengo un mal presentimiento, vamos. Se me olvidó que hacer entrar en razón a Vegeta es como hacerlo con una pared.

Vegeta se lanza contra Zanafer al mismo tiempo, que Goku, Trunks, Goten y Gohan. Zanafer levanta sus manos y comienza a crear un hoyo negro.

Zanafer: ¡Quizás no los pueda matar, pero sí deshacerme sus presencias! ¡WAEO MA DIMENSION!

Vegeta y los 4 guerreros ya mencionados por reflejo tratan de frenar, pero con el impulso no alcanzan y la oscuridad y luz los envuelven, por un instante no se ve nada y pronto se aclara.

Piccolo: No están, no están en ningún lado.

Zanafer: Exacto, porque están en otra dimensión.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano despiertan Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta y Trunks.

Gohan: ¡ayy! ¡Q-qué dolor de cabeza!

Trunks: ¿eh? ¿Dónde está Zanafer?. No lo veo. Esperen, ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Goten: ¡Qué lugar más raro!

Goku: Nunca había visto un lugar así.

Vegeta: N-no, no..no puede ser. Esta... estamos en...

¿Dónde habrá mandado el terrible Zanafer a nuestros amigos?. Por alguna razón, Vegeta reconoce el lugar. ¿Qué pasará ahora, o mejor dicho en el próximo capítulo?

Próximo capitulo: ¡¿Quéee, el Planeta Vegeta?


	17. Chapter 17

¡¿Quéee, el Planeta Vegeta?

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks fueron transportados por Zanafer a una extraña dimensión. Todos se sorprendieron pues Vegeta reconoció el lugar.

Gohan: ¿Vegeta, tú conoces el lugar?

Vegeta: N-no..no puede ser, es...es..

Goku: ¿Pero qué lugar es. tonto?

Trunks: Sí, papá, no nos dejes con la duda.

Goten: No me parece que hayas venido a este lugar alguna vez.

Vegeta: ¿Que si he venido?. Yo nací aquí, tonto.

Gohan: No querrás decir...

Vegeta: Sí, este es planeta Vegeta. Nuestro planeta natal.

Los demás: ¿Queeeeeeé?

Vegeta: Así es, sé que es imposible que exista. Freezer, lo destruyó.

Gohan: ¡Esperen! Ya lo tengo.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Gohan: ¿Se acuerdan que el primer Trunks venía de un futuro alternativo?

Vegeta: Sí, era un futuro muy distinto al nuestro.

Gohan: Pues está puede ser una dimensión alternativa.

Goku: ¿Qué es eso?

Vegeta: Quiere decir que puede ser un lugar con un tiempo igual al nuestro pero con aspectos distintos.

Goku: Sigo sin entender.

Vegeta: ¡AARRGH! ¡Qué tonto! Tu hijo nos trata de decir que estamos en un presente de otro universo donde los hechos del pasado ocurrieron distintamente a los del nuestro. ¿ENTENDISTE?

Goku: ¡Síii! Entendí que no estamos en casa.

Vegeta: En verdad no hay caso contigo, Kakarotto.

Gohan: De todas formas sugiero que nos separemos todos e investiguemos el lugar a ver si encontramos la forma de volver.

Vegeta: No lo entiendo, Gohan piensa y su padre es un estúpido. ¿Seguro que no eres adoptado Gohan?

Goku: ...

Trunks: Mejor separémonos antes de que empiece una pelea.

Gohan: Nos volveremos a juntar en una hora.

Vegeta: Si es que Kakarotto sabe cuánto es una hora.

Goten: Ya vámonos.

Todos se separaron y fueron en distintas direcciones. Trunks caminó un rato y vió una silueta. La reconoció de inmediato y se extrañó de las ropas que llevaba. También se extraño por lo pronto que la vió.

Trunks: ¡Goten! ¿Por qué vas por mi mismo camino?. Se supone que debemos separarnos. Además, ¿de dónde sacaste esas ropas tan extrañas?.

Goten: ¡¿Cómo que ropas extrañas?. Son nuestros típicos ropajes reales. Además tenéis un acento muy poco usual. ¿Se os ha olvidado el protocolo, acaso? Vos, Príncipe Trunks, sois el que lleváis ropas de bajo linaje.

Trunks: ¿Acento poco usual?, ¿Protocolo?, ¿Príncipe Trunks?, ¿Sois?, ¿Bajo Linaje? ¿Te sientes bien Goten?

Goten: Lord Goten para usted, príncipe Trunks. Debeís estar enfermo, pues habéis olvidado incluso mi título.

Trunks: Ya basta con la broma Goten, aún no me has dicho porque llevas esa ropa tan rara.

Goten: La broma es de vuestra señoría. Acompáñeme, nuestros padres nos esperan en el palacio.

Trunks: Entonces mi papá y Goku encontraron algo.

Goten: ¿Eh?, mejor vámonos, príncipe Trunks.

Trunks: Ya, vámonos. Pero córtala con la broma.

Goten: No entiendo lo que quereís decir. Acompañadme.

Así Trunks y "Goten" se fueron volando a otra dirección. Por mientras, Vegeta, consternado reconocía cada lugar que veía. Tenía una extraña sensación. De repente alguien con ropas de saiyajin le tocó la espalda.

Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto!. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿eh? ¿Esa ropa?

Goku: ¿Cómo que Kakarotto?. Es Lord Canciller Supremo Kakarotto. El protocolo sólo te deja decir mínimo Canciller Kakarotto. No soporto las familiaridades, Rey Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡¿Lord Canciller..¿Qué?. Ahora no solo eres un imbécil sino que también estás loco. ¿Por qué me dices Rey Vegeta?

Goku entonces se saca su guante lo toma con su mano y le da una cachetada con él a Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡AURGH! ¿Qué, estás loco? ¿Por qué me pegaste? ¡KAKAROTTO!

Goku: ¿Con qué derecho me trataís como si fuera uno de nuestros súbditos? Acordaos Rey que después de la rebelión ambos quedamos con distintos títulos pero en el mismo status social. Ambos somos los gobernantes de este planeta.

Vegeta: No sé quién eres, pero no eres Kakarotto.

Goku: Canciller Kakarotto, que no se te olvide. Eso no importa ahora, tenemos la reunión con mis hijos, Lord Gohan, Lord Goten y vuestro hijo el príncipe Trunks.

Vegeta: (Pensando) Este sujeto es un saiyajin, pero no es Kakarotto. Al menos no el que yo conozco. Iré con él y le seguiré el juego para saber que pasa aquí. Por suerte me acuerdo del protocolo saiyajin.

Goku (o Canciller Kakarotto para diferenciarlo): ¿Viene?

Vegeta: Por supuesto, Canciller Kakarotto.

Goku: Veo que por fin se ha normalizado Rey Vegeta.

Vegeta: Sí, estaba un poco mareado.

Por mientras, Goku y Gohan se habían juntado y habían encontrado a un extraño Vegeta que hablaba cosas que no entendían. Hubo las mismas discusiones que en caso de Vegeta y Trunks, por las ropas, la manera de hablar y cómo se nombraban. A pesar de todo, Goku y Gohan no sospecharon nada y fueron con ese Vegeta (lo llamaremos rey Vegeta para diferenciarlo del otro). Goten por mientras se encontró con un extraño Trunks o mejor dicho, príncipe Trunks y se fue al palacio con él. El palacio estaba rodeado por unos cien saiyajins convertidos en super saiyajins. Todos fueron dejados en distintos puntos del palacio, por lo cual ninguno de nuestros amigos se encontró con uno de sus dobles. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten y Trunks (los originales por supuesto) se encontraron en la salida.

Goku: ¿Me puedes decir Vegeta porque actuabas tan extraño?

Trunks: Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, Goten.

Goten: Y yo a tí Trunks.

Vegeta: No eramos nosotros, sino nuestras contrapartes de esta realidad.

Todos: ¡¿Queeé?

Vegeta: Lo que dije, somos nosostros mismos pero con muchas variantes. Yo llegué hace rato y encontré unos libros de historia en la bibilioteca, lo cual me sorprendió ya que estos saiyajins son muy cultos con respecto a los de nuestro universo. Lo que averigué fue esto. En este universo, Kakarotto es el gobernante del planeta Vegeta junto con el Rey Vegeta; mi contraparte. En este universo Kakarotto nunca fue mandado a la Tierra por lo cual se crió malvado como el resto de los saiyajins. Mi padre junto con Bardock, el papá de Kakarotto en este universo fueron los primeros super saiyajins, y destruyeron a Freezer antes de que éste aniquilara el planeta Vegeta, ambos fueron considerados héroes y se convirtieron en los gobernantes del planeta. Todo el resto de los saiyajins también se entrenaron y todos ellos alcanzaron el estado de Super saiyajins. Cuando Kakarotto y yo teníamos 10 años nos rebelamos en contra de nuestros padres y los matamos, convirtiéndonos en los gobernantes.

Goku: Quiere decir que nosotros en esta dimensión somos unos desgraciados.

Gohan: Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué nosotros tres, yo, Trunks y Goten existimos en esta época?, ya que por lo que dices ustedes no vinieron a la Tierra, no pudieron casarse con mi madre y con Bulma.

Vegeta: Lo que pasó es que sin Freezer, los saiyajins evolucionaron mucho y se convirtieron en los amos del universo. Todos los saiyajins llegaron a la Tierra de este universo, y la conquistaron. Nuestras contrapartes conocieron las de nuestras mujeres y las tomaron como esposas. Raptaron a Kami Sama, que en este universo no estaba fusionado con Piccolo y lo trajeron a este planeta.

Gohan: ¿Cómo? ¿Kami Sama está prisionero en este planeta?

Vegeta: Así es. Nuestras contrapartes supieron el secreto de las bolas del dragón de este planeta, entonces le exigieron que les pidiera el deseo de la inmortalidad a Kami Sama, este se negó y como no quería decir la clave para pedir el deseo lo atraparon y lo mantienen encerrado en el palacio por si un día se decide a decir la clave.

Goten: Eso quiere decir que si liberamos a Kami Sama...

Trunks: ...Y nos da las bolas del dragón...

Gohan: ...Podremos llamar a Sheuron...

Goku: ...Y pedirle que nos mande de vuelta.

Todos (excepto Vegeta): ¡Excelente!

Vegeta: Yo no me alegraría tanto si fuera ustedes. Kami Sama es el único que sabe dónde están las bolas en este universo, si vamos con él no nos creerá y pensará que es un truco de nuestras contrapartes para robarles las esferas.

Goku: Tenemos que intentarlo, es nuestra única posibilidad.

?: Mi amado señor, os he estado buscando.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar, Vegeta se encuentra con que una mujer muy conocida por él le está besando la mano y se arrodilla ante él.

Todos: ¡BULMA!

Trunks corre y abraza a su mamá.

Trunks: ¡MAMAAAÁ, estás viva!

Bulma: Mi señor, porque me llamaís así. Después de todo soy la reina de este planeta.

Vegeta: Me equivoqué Lady Bulma, mi reina y señora.

El resto: ¡VEGETA! ¡¿Te sientes bien?

Vegeta se acerca al oído de Goku y comienza a susurrarle.

Vegeta: ¡Tonto! Estoy actuando para que la contraparte de Bulma no sospeche, ustedes síganme el juego.

Bulma: Mi señor, ¿por qué traeís esa ropa tan rara, al igual que el resto de los nobles?

Gohan: Oh señora Bulma, fuimos a cobrarles los impuestos a los reyes de Guatilandia.

Bulma: ¡Qué extraño! Estaba segura de que conocía todos los nombres de los planetas que hemos conquistado y no me acuerdo de Guatilandia.

Gohan: ...Ehhhhhhhh...HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

Trunks: (murmurando al oído de Gohan) ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle Guatilandia?, pudiste inventar algo más creíble.

Bulma: Debéis apuraros, nobles señores. La reunión empezará en el comedor en media hora.

Vegeta: (pensando) ¡Maldición, si nos ven junto a los dobles se darán cuenta de todo, tenemos que evitarlo!

Bulma: Por mientras id, y cambiad vuestros atuendos por unos de gala para la reunión.

La situación, se pone tensa para Goku y sus amigos, si son descubiertos, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir serán muy pocas. ¿Lograrán engañar a todos y volver de regreso para poder derrotar al malvado Zanafer, quién ahora ya no tenía resistencia alguna?

Próximo capítulo: Las suplantaciones


	18. Chapter 18

Las suplantaciones

Después de hablar con la contraparte de Bulma, ésta se fue y los guerreros Z decidían que podían hacer, para no ser descubiertos.

Trunks: Hagamos lo que hicimos yo y Goten...

Goten: El burro por delante..

Trunks: Bueno, bueno. Goten y yo para pelear en el torneo 25 suplantamos a Mighty Mask pegándole en un nervio del cuello para luego ponernos sus ropas. Ahora sería más fácil, pues somos idénticos a los que queremos suplantar.

Vegeta: ¿Crees que es tan fácil?, al revisar los libros comprobé que ellos llegan a los mismos niveles saiyajins que nosotros. ¿Cómo ganarle a alguien con tu misma fuerza?

Goten: Se puede hacer fácilmente. Se supone que nuestros dobles irán a cambiarse a las mismas piezas, a las que nos mandó la Bulma de este universo, podemos escondernos en esas piezas antes de que lleguen ellos, pegarles por sorpresa en un nervio vital mientras estén dados vueltas, dejarlos inconscientes y con sus ropas suplantarlos.

Vegeta: ¡Hum! Debo reconocer que es un buen plan. Pero procuren tomar bien su papel de nobles, olvídense de sus niñerías.

Trunks: Papá, ¿Cuándo nos hemos comportado como niños?

Vegeta: Creo que no me alcanza la memoria para recordar cuantas veces.

Entonces los guerreros Z van a las piezas de sus contrapartes saiyajins y se esconden detrás de la puerta. Trunks ya se estaba cansando del rato que llevaba escondido y quería irse.

Trunks: Pues si no llegan en un minuto yo me voy.

Vegeta: Tú no te moverás hasta que yo te diga.

Gohan: ¡Shhh!. Esperen, oigo pasos en el corredor que vienen hacia acá.

Goten: Es verdad, siento el ki de cada uno de ellos.

Goku: ¡Prepáranse!

El grupo de las contrapartes de los saiyajins entra a la pieza sin darse cuenta de la presencia de nuestros amigos.

Vegeta malo: Ya saben cual es el plan. Nos juntaremos con los embajadores del planeta Yadrat, y cuando lleguen los mataremos después de que nos digan la ubicación del Heurinium. Mandaremos soldados en sus naves para que estos encuentren el lugar.

Goku malo: Será divertido hacer volar Yadrat después de tomar el Heurinium.

Trunks malo: Sí, Canciller Kakarotto. El planeta que ha explotado de mejor forma es la Tierra, esperemos que con Yadrat, sea lo mismo.

Los saiyajins originales escondidos hablaban entre ellos muy despacio.

Trunks: Somos unos desgraciados en este universo, destruimos la Tierra y ese Trunks malo lo encuentra divertido.

Goku: ¡Oh no!, ahora también quieren destruir Yadrat. (ése es el planeta donde Goku aprendió la teletransportación.) Hay que impedirlo.

Gohan: ¿Pero qué es eso de Heurinium?

Vegeta: Cuando yo vivía con Freezer el metal más valioso del universo era el Heurinium, su valor era de unas diez veces más elevado que el oro y el platino. Es natural que no hayan matado a los habitantes de Yadrat todavía.

Goten malo: Oigan, ¿No sienten unas voces?

Goku: ¡Ahora!

Goku y Vegeta se transformaron en ssj3, Goten y Trunks en ssj2 y junto a Gohan atacaron tan rápido a sus contrapartes que estas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Además las contrapartes se sorprendieron mucho al ver hombres iguales a ellos.

Goku malo: ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA...?

Vegeta malo: ¡ NOS ATACAN NUESTROS DOBLES!

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks, atacaron a sus respectivas contrapartes y estas con la sorpresa no alcanzaron a transformarse, en sus respectivos niveles de super saiyajins. Nuestros amigos los atacaron apretándoles fuertemente sus yugulares y los dejaron inconscientes.

Vegeta: Deberíamos matarlos. Si no fuera yo mismo...

Gohan: Lo siento, pero no tengo el valor de matarme a mí mismo, por malvado que sea.

Goku: ¡Rápido! Pongámonos sus ropas y escondamos sus cuerpos.

Goku y cía lo hacen rápidamente y salen de esa pieza al salón.

?: Los estabamos esperando, majestades.

Goku, Vegeta y Gohan: ¡NAPPA!.

Vegeta: ¡Y tienes pelo!.

Nappa: ¿Cuál es la novedad mi señor?, siempre lo he tenido.

Gohan: Así que en este universo tú no te quedaste pelado.

Nappa: No entiendo a que se refiere, Lord Gohan.

Gohan: Nada, nada.

Nappa: Pasen, majestades. Los embajadores de Yadrat los esperan.

Los cinco saiyajins se sientan en una larga mesa junto con los tres embajadores de Yadrat. Como era una reunión de saiyajins habían toneladas de comida. Todos excepto Goku no comieron y disimularon el hambre, para ir directo al grano.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, idiota, disimula por una vez que eres decente.

Goku: Hrrmff... gluuppp...sorchhh. ¿Q-qué hmrfff.. importa?

Embajadores: Jeeee... Glup, bueno, es hora de hablar del tratado de paz.

Vegeta: (Con voz enérgica) Ya está decidido, ustedes saben que queremos nosotros.

Embajadores: Ustedes nos darán la paz a cambio del Heurinium.

Gohan: Sí, para nosotros los saiyajins es muy importante el Heurinium.

Embajadores: ¿Pero cómo sabemos nosotros que después de darles el Heurinium no nos atacarán?

Trunks: Tienen nuestra palabra.

Embajadores: ¡¿PALABRA?. Es conocido por todo el universo que la palabra de un saiyajin no vale nada.

Goku: ¡Vaya! Sabía que la fama de los saiyajins era mala, pero no pensé que llegara a tanto.

Gohan: Pues no se preocupen, no les pediremos el Heurinium. Es más firmaremos el tratado de paz, sin ponerles condiciones.

Nappa y otros saiyajins de la sala: ¡QUEEEÉ!. ¿Está loco, Lord Gohan?

Vegeta: ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar las ordénes de tus superiores, Nappa?

Nappa: Grrrrrr...

Gohan: Hemos dada por terminada esta reunión amigos de Yadrat. ¡Soldados! Lleven a los embajadores a sus naves. Nosotros queremos ver al prisionero Kamisama.

Soldados: ¡Sí, señor!

Nappa: Acompáñenme majestades a la prisión.

Nuestros amigos van guiados por Nappa, y llegan a una prisión de energía. Allí encuentran a Kamisama en un estado muy malo, estaba todo golpeado y herido.

Kamisama: Ah...ah ¿A qué h-han veni...do, m-maldi..to..tos saiyajins?

Goku: Hemos venido a ayudarte.

Nappa: ¿QUÉEEE?

Kamisama: N-no me engañarás mal..maldito saiyajin.

Goten: Liberémoslo ahora, después nos dirá donde están las esferas.

Kamisama: N-nun..ca les d-di...ré donde e-están l-las esferas.

Trunks: Pues si no crees que somos los buenos, siente nuestros ki.

Kamisama: E-es ver..dad, ¿P-pero...cómo?. Ustedes s-son gente bue..na. No son los mis..mos q-que esos malvados saiyajins.

Vegeta: Grrrrrrrr. ¡Pues di lo que quieras, no soy tan bueno como crees!

Goku: No le hagas caso, está furioso desde que Polunga lo consideró una buena persona. En verdad él es bueno aunque no le guste admitirlo.

Vegeta: ¡YO NO SOY BUENOOOOOO...!

Nappa: Yo no sé que les pasó, pero se han convertido en unos traidores de nuestra estirpe y yo...

Vegeta: ¡Ya cállate Nappa! (Vegeta le lanza un energy ha a Nappa y lo arroja contra la pared) ¡Increíble, eso debió haberlo matado!

Nappa: ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido príncipe?, sabes que un ssj3 no muere tan fácil.

Vegeta: ¡¿Super saiyajin 3?.

Nappa: ¡Yaahhhhhh!. (El pelo de Nappa se vuelve amarillo y le crece hasta la cintura)

Vegeta: ¿Con qué un ssj3, eh?. Así que en este universo eres bastante poderoso, será interesante.

?: ¡Deténte Nappa! Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos suplantadores.

Nappa: ¿Quéee, estoy viendo doble?

Goten: ¡Son nuestras contrapartes malignas! ¡SE DESPERTARON!

Nappa se asusta y se va volando lejos con otros soldados.

Goten malo: Eres sólo un suplantador de tercera niño tonto. Nos derrotaron porque nos atacaron por la espalda.

Goku malo: Nos pillaron desprevenidos, sin siquiera estar como Super Saiyajins. Son unos tontos, si nos hubieran matado mientras estábamos inconscientes, no tendrían el peligro de morir como ahora.

Una batalla de contrapartes estaba a punto de empezar. Es muy difícil saber que grupo ganará, sus poderes y destrezas eran exactamente iguales. Los saiyajins deben apurarse, pues el verdadero objetivo, Zanafer, está en el universo de ellos sin que nadie pueda oponérsele.

Próximo capitulo: Saiya-jin buenos vs Saiya-jin malos


	19. Chapter 19

Saiya-jin buenos vs Saiya-jin malos

El ambiente era tenso, los dos Gokus ,Vegetas, Trunks, Gotens y Gohans estaban listos para la lucha. Físicamente eran iguales, pero mientras un grupo luchaba por la justicia y el otro estaba compuesto por dobles malignos. Todos se lanzaron en la lucha. Cada uno contra su contraparte maligna; Goku vs Goku, Vegeta vs Vegeta, Gohan vs Gohan, Goten vs Goten y Trunks vs Trunks.

Vegeta: ¡Final Flash!

Vegeta malo: ¡Final Flash! (ambos Final Flash chocan)

Vegeta: ¡Es increíble, tenemos exactamente el mismo poder!

Vegeta malo: ¡M-maldito imitador, el príncipe de los saiyajins no perderá ante mierda como tú!

Vegeta: Yo también soy el príncipe de los saiyajins. Mientras los dos Gohans peleaban a golpes asombrosamente.

Gohan: No es posible, tú también tienes el poder del buen Ro Kaioh Shin, no es posible que te haya hecho el ritual por la forma que pasó la historia de este universo.

Gohan malo: ¿De qué hablas?, Ro Kaioh Shin siempre ha sido maligno como yo.

Gohan: Ya lo entiendo, en este universo el buen Kaioh Shin es malo. ¡MASENKO!

Gohan malo: (este para dificultosamente el Masenko de Gohan bueno) Eres bueno, tanto como yo. Pero yo no me dejaré derrotar tan fácilmente.

Goku: ¿No podríamos ser amigos? Somos la misma persona.

Goku malo: Tal vez seas mi contraparte, como dicen tus amigos. Tienes mi mismo poder, ¡pero tienes la inteligencia de un mono! ¿Cómo eres mi contraparte siendo yo tan inteligente?

Goku: ¿En serio?. Yo me preguntaba como era posible que tuviera una contraparte tan maligna como tú.

Goku malo: ¡Toma esto, REUJIN HORA MA TORA!

Goku: ¡Arrrghh! Tal vez tengas mi poder pero no mis técnicas.

Goku le tira a su contraparte maligna un Kame Hame, y mientras este se protege se teletransporta detrás de él para pegarle. Goku malo se da cuenta y se teletransporta antes que Goku bueno y le pega por la espalda.

Goku: ¡Increíble!, tú también puedes hacer la teletransportación.

Goku malo: Veo que tú también.

Goku: Dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Solo los habitantes de Yadrat sabían de esa técnica.

Goku malo: Nosotros estamos haciendo negociaciones con los Yadrat, en uno de esos viajes de negocios, engañé a un Yadrat para que me enseñara la técnica y luego lo maté. Pero no me interesa hablarte de esto sino que pelees con todas tus fuerzas, yo vivo para la pelea como todos los saiyajins, supongo que tú al igual que yo estás emocionado por pelear con alguien con tu mismo poder.

Goku: La verdad es que aunque estoy consciente del peligro también estoy disfrutando esta pelea.

Goten y Trunks: Fusionémosnos para derrotarlos rápido. ¡FUSIOÓN!

Aparece Gotenks...

Goten y Trunks malos: Es una buena técnica, ¡FUSIOÓN!

Aparece Gotenks malo...

Gotenks: ¿P-pero como es posible que ustedes sepan la técnica de la fusión?

Gotenks malo: No lo sabíamos, se las copiamos al verlos a ustedes.

Gotenks: P-pero si para utilizar la fusión se necesita entrenarla al menos una semana.

Gotenks malo: Parece que nosotros a diferencia de ustedes aprendemos muy rápido. La verdad es que era una técnica fácil.

Gotenks: ¡Quizás aprendan rápido, pero no tienen mi imaginación!

Gotenks malo: ¿¡Ah no!. ¿Qué te parece esto?. ¡MEGA SUPER ULTRA FIGHTING DOPPER TROPPER FINISH NO RENZOKU GOKALA BRRRR BRRRR CHIKI CHIKI DUU DUU!

Gotenks: ¡No puede ser, tiene un poder con un nombre más largo que todos los míos!

Gotenks malo saca un martillo de energía de 5 mts y le aplasta la cabeza a Gotenks.

Gotenks malo: ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA! ¿Crees poder hacer algo mejor que eso?

Gotenks: Eso me dolió, Uh yu yui. Ahora verás: ¡BOURAKATSU NO JAOS SO RYU HERYUI SUPER ALLPOWERFUL DOMPI DOMPI DOMPI JARA JARA MORERAS GIANT FIGHTING ZURAT BORA NAN DAO MEKITA MEKITA MEKITA MEKITA BONSAIYI GREAT GOTENKS THE ULTRA FINAL KORURA MAORIT MENSIKITO...BLA BLA BLA...

Gotenks malo: ¡Es increíble, han pasado 10 minutos y todavía no ha terminado de decir su poder!

Gotenks: ...ZATSUFIN ENERGY HA PLUS ENERGY DAN ERWITO FOOTBALL SOCCER BASKETBALL GOLF BEISBALL RUGBY RUNNING KNIFE MAAOMAS BORURA..BLA BLA BLA..

Gotenks malo: ¡No puede ser, ya han pasado 16 minutos y todavía no termina!

Gotenks: ...HERYU FAO MAO HASZE NAS MATTA MATTA NIKEL PUNCH KICK ULTRATON HEADED ELLIOY GOMA GOMA DO DON KI KO FURINKAN ... BLA BLA...

Gotenks malo: ¡Ya basta! Reconozco tu superioridad me rindo..

Gotenks: ... Pero si solo llevo un cuarto del nombre de mi poder, espera un poco y lo termino.

Gotenks malo: (Se arrodilla ante Gotenks) No soy rival para ti diciendo discursos de poderes. He sido derrotado limpiamente, eres mi ídolo. ¿Puedes ser mi maestro?, quiero llegar a poder decir poderes como tú.

Gotenks: Lo siento principiante, pero este talento para decir poderes, no es algo que te pueda enseñar, es un talento con que se nace. Ahora quiero que te vayas.

Gotenks malo: Reconozco mi derrota, me voy humillado.

Gotenks malo se va derrotado del lugar de la pelea.

Gohan malo: Malditos enanos, huyeron de la pelea. Son unos cobardes.

Vegeta malo: Hay que usar la técnica de emergencia.

Goku malo: Estoy de acuerdo.

Vegeta malo, Goku malo y Gohan malo se toman de las manos formando un círculo y empiezan a crear un aura de energía negra que se expande unos 10 mts. En la punta del aura se forma una bola gris que se convierte en un rayo teledirigido. Vegeta, Goku y Gohan escapan al rayo constantemente pero este no deja de seguirlos.

Gohan: Tengo una idea. (Gohan golpea el rayo con su puño, pero aunque logra empujarlo no lo destruye y los vuelve a perseguir)

Vegeta: Tirémosle rayos, así anularemos el de ellos.

Los rayos de Goku y Vegeta, rebotan en ese poderoso rayo y no logran destruir. Entonces tratan de escapar lejos, pero entre más rápido volaran, más velocidad tomaba el rayo.

Goku: ¡Uff! Esta es una de las mejores técnicas que he visto en mi vida.

Después nuestros amigos vuelan hacia los saiyajins malos para lograr que el rayo les choque a ellos mismos, pero antes de que les llegué ellos la desvían mentalmente.

Gohan: Yo distraeré al rayo y ustedes atacan a nuestras contrapartes para que se distraigan y pierdan el rayo.

Ahora intentan la táctica de Gohan, pero el aura negra que habían creado alrededor suyo no era sólo de adorno. Era un campo de fuerza que los golpes de Vegeta y Goku no pudieron atravesar.

Gohan: Esperen, voy con ustedes. Se me ha ocurrido la última idea. Si esto no funciona no se lo que lo hará. (Gohan golpea el rayo con su mano para alejarlo y ganar tiempo)

Vegeta: ¡Dinos, dinos por la mierda como destruir el rayo, sino todos seremos destruídos!

Gohan: Utilicemos la misma técnica que ellos, si pueden hacer técnicas de nosotros, ¿por qué no nosotros de ellos?

Vegeta: No voy a colaborar con ustedes haciendo un rayo juntos, sería una vergüenza para mí.

Gohan: Si no lo haces, moriremos y ni siquiera podrás pelear con Zanafer de nuevo.

Goku, Vegeta y Gohan forman el mismo círculo y concentran sus ki. Forman un aura amarilla en lugar de negra, y el rayo es dorado en vez de gris. Ambos rayos chocan mucho rato.

Gohan malo: ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Copiaron nuestra técnica a la perfección! Tiene la misma intensidad que la nuestra.

Goku malo: Es una p-pérdida de tiempo, con dos rayos iguales, no habrá ganador.

Goku: Te equivocas, nosotros ganaremos. Somos los buenos. ¡Yaaaaahhh!

Vegeta: ¡Yaaaaahhh!

Gohan: ¡Yaaaahhhh!

Los saiyajins originales vencen el rayo y el campo de sus contrapartes y los derrotan, destruyendo a los tres.

Goku: ¡Por fin! ¡UHHFF! Ahora vamos por Kamisama.

Gohan: Ahí está, pero yo lo veo muy mal.

Kamisama: S-sien..siento no haber..haberles creído. E-es una lás..lástima que no p-puedan ocu...ocupar las esferasssssssss...

Goku: Murió.

Vegeta: Por la cresta, ¿Y ahora cómo mierda vamos a regresar?

Kamisama ha muerto, ¿Cómo regresarán a su universo Goku, Vegeta y los demás?

P.C: Regreso a un mundo devastado


	20. Chapter 20

Regreso a un mundo devastado

Gohan: No sé como vamos a volver, Kamisama murió y junto con ellas las bolas del dragón.

En ese momento llega la contraparte de Bulma...

Bulma C (contraparte): ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí mi señor? está totalmente destruído.

Vegeta: Fíjate ahora Kakarotto, seguro que me echará toda la culpa a mí.

Bulma C: Sea lo que sea, usted tiene que haber hecho lo mejor para todos. (Esta Bulma abraza a Vegeta y luego se arrodilla ante él) ¿En qué puedo servirte mi señor? Haré lo mejor de mi parte para complacerte.

Vegeta: (Murmurando a Goku). Mira Kakarotto, quedémosnos en este mundo. No hay mujeres mandonas y gritonas y son totalmente sumisas a nosotros. Además aquí volvería a mandar el planeta de los saiyajins.

Goku: Por un lado tienes razón. Si la Milk de este universo es como esta Bulma sería perfecto. No es que no quiera a mi Milk pero...

Gohan, Goten y Trunks: Nosotros sabemos de dos mujeres que se van a enojar si escuchan esto.

Goku y Vegeta: ¡GLUUUP! Je Je, era sólo una broma.

Bulma C: Pero no entiendo que quieren decir. Yo venía porque Nappa llegó diciendo que ustedes eran unos traidores y yo lo mandé por irrespetuoso a que lo ejecutaran.

Vegeta: Parece que me había equivocado, sí que es gruñona. Tú vuelve al palacio reina, estamos en un consejo secreto.

Bulma C: Sí, mi señor.

Goten: ¿Consejo secreto?

Vegeta: Fue una mentira para que se fuera.

Gohan: ¡Eso es!

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?

Gohan: Acuérdense que la Bulma, mamá del Trunks del futuro fue capaz de construir una máquina del tiempo. Quizás esta Bulma también sea capaz...

Trunks: Es verdad.

Vegeta: No es posible.

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Vegeta: Según los libros que leí en la biblioteca del palacio, la Bulma de este universo fue raptada y llevada al planeta Vegeta teniendo 15 años. Así que Bulma nunca más construyó o experimentó con nada. No posee la experiencia para construir una máquina del tiempo.

Goku: Entonces estaremos atrapados por siempre en este universo.

?: No lo creo.

Todos: ¡¿Esa voz?

?: Sí, soy yo.

Todos: ¡Kiwito Shin!

Kiwito Shin: ¡Vaya!, me costó bastante encontrarlos.

Goku: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Kiwito Shin: Yo puedo teletransportarme a donde sea, eso incluye también las otras dimensiones. Me demoré en dar con donde estaban ustedes pues hay millones de dimensiones.

Vegeta: Excelente, podré volver para matar a Zanafer.

Kiwito Shin: Ya vámonos. Agarrense de mí y no se suelten. El expreso Shin está a punto de partir.

Todos se agarran de su ropa y de inmediato se borran todas las imágenes que veían. En segundos desfilan ante sus mentes una miríada de realidades distintas. Instantes después estaban de vuelta en la nave de Zanafer.

Trunks: Ya llegamos. ¡¿Eh?. Aquí no hay nadie.

Goten: Es extraño, no han pasado más de 15 horas que nos fuimos y este lugar parece abandonado de hace años.

Vegeta: A mí me interesa más saber dónde está Zanafer.

Kiwito Shin: Lo último que ví antes de ir a buscarlos fue ver a Piccolo, y a A18 peleando contra Zanafer.

Gohan: ¿No has visto nada más?

Kiwito Shin: No.

Goku: Esto no me gusta nada.

Goten: ¿Por qué papá?

Goku: 15 horas es mas que suficiente tiempo para que Zanafer haya matado a ellos tres.

Gohan: ¡No, Piccolo no pudo haber muerto!

Goku: Ojalá tengas razón. La única posibilidad es que hayan podido esconderse.

Vegeta: Separémonos para buscar a Zanafer.

Todos: Sí.

Todos se separan y buscan por toda la nave, pero solo encuentran que casi todos los muebles y cosas valiosas han sido sacadas de allí. Toda la nave tenía telarañas y moho por todos lados, niguno encontró indicios de la pelea y se volvieron a juntar media hora después de separse.

Trunks: No entiendo que pasa aquí.

Goten: Tal vez continuaron la pelea fuera de la nave.

Gohan: Tienes razón, vámonos de aquí.

Vegeta apretó un botón al lado de la puerta de entrada y esta se abrió. Lo que vieron les causó un shock a todos. El cielo era de un color rojizo y todo el paisaje era se veía desolado. La ciudad estaba hecha ruinas e incontables lápidas rodeaban a un pequeño grupo de lápidas gigantes. Más o menos, cien personas hacían trabajos mineros supervisados por unos soldados que los maltrataban continuamente. Goku se acercó a un anciano.

Goku: ¿Qué le pasa anciano, por qué dejan que los maltraten?

Anciano: ¿Pero qué estás haciendo jovencito?. Toma una pala y ponte a excavar en la mina.

Goku: ¿Por qué, quiénes son estos?

Anciano: Obedece, o los soldados del gran Zanafer te matarán.

Soldado: ¿Por qué te distraes de tu trabajo viejo imbécil? ¡Toma esto!

Goku: Tócale un pelo y te mato.

Soldado: Debes ser de una división de esclavos que no conocía, eres un esclavo insolente. ¡Muere!

Goku: Muere tú.

Goku le tira un energy ha al soldado y lo mata, al ver esto todos los soldados atacan a Goku y este mata a todos.

Goku: Listo, ahora ya no los molestarán más. Ahora dígame qué pasa...

Anciano: Eres un tonto, por matar a esos soldados el gran Zanafer enviará más de sus hombres. Ahora moriremos todos, nadie te pidió tu ayuda. Nos has condenado.

La gente sale corriendo y se esconde.

Goku: No entiendo cómo es que la gente conoce a Zanafer. Habrá conquistado el mundo en 15 horas.

Vegeta: No, aquí pasa algo muy raro. Esa gente estaba como si llevaran mucho tiempo como esclavos. Nadie que conquista un mundo empieza el mismo día a ordenar este tipo de trabajos. Primero se planifica. Aprendí mucho de esto al lado de Freezer.

Goku: A mí me parece extraño el color del cielo. Todo está en ruinas como si hubiera habido una guerra.

Goten: Además esas extrañas lápidas de piedras no estaban ahí cuando llegamos.

Hasta ahora nadie había puesto atención en esas piedras, pero el comentario de Goten era acertado. Unas piedras tan grandes no aparecen en 15 horas porque sí.

Goku: Vamos a verlas, quizás tengan alguna relación con lo que pasa.

El grupo llega hasta las lápidas...

Gohan: Tienen algo escrito, pero no conozco este idioma.

Vegeta: Es porque está escrito en saiyajin. ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser!

Todos: ¡¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice esa lápida?

Vegeta: Dice: "Aquí yacen los restos del guerrero namekuseijin Piccolo. Murió en el año 776 por oponerse a la soberanía del imperio del gran Zanafer"

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?

Vegeta: ¡Eso es lo que dice y no es sólo esa!. La lápida del lado dice Mr. Satán, la del frente dice Yamsha, la otra dice Krinlin, Ten Shin Han, Roshi, Chaos, A 18...

Gohan: Quieres decir...

Vegeta: Si, hay lápidas de casi todos.

Gohan: Debe ser una broma. Voy a revisar.

Gohan se lanza atravesando la lápida para abajo, pasan unos segundos...

Goku: ¿Gohan qué encontraste?

Gohan sale llorando del hoyo...

Gohan: L-Lo en..contré, estaba el c-cádaver de Piccolo...

Goku: N-no...no puede ser.

Algo aterrador estaba pasando, solo habían pasado 15 horas desde que se habían ido y el mundo estaba completamente devastado. Piccolo y casi todos los amigos de Goku han muerto. Hay muchas interrogantes. ¿Qué hizo Zanafer cuando Goku y los otros estaban en el otro universo?. ¿Por qué habían cambiado y pasado tantas cosas en solo 15 horas? ¿Qué significaban esas miles de lápidas con gente muerta?. La respuesta se sabrá hasta el próximo capítulo.

P.C: Una verdad Terrible: Han pasado 3 años


	21. Chapter 21

Una verdad Terrible: Han pasado 3 años

Gohan: ¡Maldición! Todas estas tumbas... p-por lo menos no está la de Videl.

Goku: Tampoco está la de Milk. Cabe la posibilidad de que estén con vida.

Gohan: ¡Qué pena por Videl!. Lo triste que debe estar por la muerte de Satán.

Vegeta: Él que menos me preocupa es el inútil de Satán. Es un idiota, perdedor, imbécil fracasado, mentiroso, farsante, basura porquería, ...etc..( Nota: Las opiniones aquí vertidas sobre Satán son de exclusiva responsabilidad de quien las emite, o sea Vegeta, el autor no sea hace responsable de esta opinión por si cierta persona se siente aludida. Según el noveno estatuto de la quinta enmienda... ¡ES UNA BROMA!, mejor sigamos con la historia )

Trunks: No sacamos nada quedándonos a pensar que hacer. Vamos a la casa de Goku, para encontrar a Milk y saber que pasa aquí.

Goten: Es verdad, si mamá está viva debe estar muy preocupada.

Los cinco saiyajins se ponen en marcha rumbo a la casa de Goku, pero al llegar solo encuentran ruinas en lugar de la casa.

Goten: N-no... ¡Mamaaaaaá.!.

Goku: No te alteres Goten, es probable que tu mamá todavía vive.

Gohan: ¿¡Cómo!

Goku: Milk y yo nunca les dijimos, pero en época de paz construímos una salida de emergencia a un subterráneo oculto bajo la casa. Quizás logró refugiarse. Vamos, ayudénme a remover los escombros para encontrar la entrada. Hagánlo con cuidado para no provocar un derrumbe.

Goten: Miren, ahí está la entrada.

Goku arranca la puerta de la entrada que estaba escondida en el suelo, todos entran al interior de ese túnel subterráneo...

Gohan: Veamos si hay alguien...

?: ¿Goku...Gohan... Goten, son ustedes?.

Goku: ¡Milk! Estás viva.

Milk sale corriendo y abraza a Goku y sus hijos llorando.

Milk: ¡Por fin!. D-después de tres años... pensé que habían muerto como los demás.

Goku: No seas exagerada Milk, no nos vemos hace tan solo un día.

Milk: ¡¿CÓMO QUE UN DÍA! . N-no es momento para bromear. ¿Dónde habían estado estos tres años?.

Goten: ¿Tres años.? No entiendo nada... ¿Estás refugiada tú sola aquí?

?: No, nosotros también estamos junto con Milk.

Gohan: ¡Videl, Yayirobee, Ulon, Pooar, Dr. Brief, Sra. Brief!

Videl: Gohan, te extrañaba.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué se empeñan en decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo?

Entonces aparece Kiwito Shin...

Kiwito Shin: Yo lo he averiguado.

Vegeta: Entonces dinos que mierda pasa aquí.

Kiwito Shin: En verdad han pasado 3 años desde que se fueron.

Vegeta: ¡¿Queeeé?

Kiwito Shin: Lo que ha pasado es que el tiempo entre las dimensiones pasa de distinta forma. Mientras estuvieron 15 horas en esa otra dimensión en esta pasaron 3 años...

Todos: ¡QUEEEEÉ!

Milk: Ya entiendo porque no los había visto en 3 años y porque ustedes decían que habían pasado 15 horas.

Gohan: Ya entiendo porque ha cambiado tanto la Tierra. Han pasado 3 años de tiranía y dictadura de Zanafer.

Vegeta: Bueno, no se queden como tontos parados ahí. Digan que ha pasado en estos tres años.

Milk: Bueno, les contaré lo que hemos averiguado. Después de que ustedes desaparecieron, Piccolo peleó contra Zanafer y murió. Los demás escaparon y se escondieron impotentes ante el poder de és de eso Zanafer y sus soldados conquistaron el mundo y lo han dominado por 3 años. Obligan a todos los humanos a obedecer sus órdenes. Por suerte nunca encontraron nuestro refugio. Después de un tiempo todos aquellos que vieron en las lápidas se cansaron del mandato de Zanafer y lo retaron, el resultado está a la vista. Zanafer, puso esas lápidas como ejemplo paraquie´n tratara de

sublevarse.

Gohan: ¿Satán también lo retó?Za

Videl: Si, pero solo por televisión. Zanafer se aburrió de escucharlo y mandó uno de sus super saibaiman para que lo matase.

Vegeta. ¿Cómo que Super Saibaimans?

Yayirobee: Es que Zanafer consiguió desarrollar una fórmula para hacer saibaimans con poderes como los de un super saiyajin.

Gohan: ¡Increible! Bueno, nuestra única posibilidad es volver a intentar atacar a Hasua Nora.

Milk: Uh... Uh...no

Gohan: ¿Por qué no?

Ulon: Zanafer estaba tan feliz que hasta lo anunció por la televisión. Zanafer descubrió una técnica para fusionarse con Hasua Nora.

Goten: ¡¿QUEEÉ?,¿Quieres decir que ahora Zanafer y Hasua Nora son uno solo?

Trunks: E-entonces ahoara no hay otra forma de destruirlo que ganarle en una pelea a él mismo. Claro que fusionado con Hasua Nora es una adversario casi imposible.

Gohan: Pues no hay más salida que enfrentarlo.

Goku: Pero primero hay que destruir a esos super saibaimans. Creo que si tienen el solo el poder de un super saiyajin no nos pondrán problemas a Vegeta, Gohan y yo.

Pooar: Si, pero ten en cuenta que ellos son como unos cien.

Milk: ¡Esperen un momento! No veo a familia hace 3 años así que no permiteré que se vayan de inmediato.

Goku: Pero Milk...

Milk: Claro que diga lo que diga, irán igualmente. Quiero que venguen a todos nuestros amigos, ¿Entendieron?.

Gohan: Sí mamá.

Dr. Brief: Vegeta, en cuanto a lo de Bulma, yo lo siento...

Sra. Brief: En serio Vegeta, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, solo dínoslo.

Vegeta: No hay nadie en el universo que pueda hacer algo por mí... Lo único que me calmará es ver muerto a ese Zanafer.

Goku: Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos. ¿Dónde está Zanafer ahora?

Dr. Briefs: Zanafer ahora vive en una fortaleza que construyó en la Villa Pingüino. Creo que en estos momentos se encuentran ahí, los super saibaimans.

Vegeta: Pues que esperamos.

La batalla se había interrumpido, pero ahora estaba a punto de reanudar.

_**N/A: SIENTO MUCHO SI ME HE DEMORADO DEMASIADO U.U SI QUIEREN ME PODRIAN DAR SUGERENCIAS DE CUANTOS CAPITULOS QUIEREN POR SEMANA**_

_Comentar no cuesta nada_

p.c : Los Super Saibaiman


	22. Chapter 22

Los Super Saibaiman

Los saiyajins partieron hacía Villa Pingüino que era donde se encontraba la fortaleza de Zanafer. Al llegar vieron a una pequeña niña sacando agua de un pozo en las afueras del castillo. Al verla Goku la reconoció de inmediato y la saludó.

Goku: ¡Arale!. Hola, como estás. No te veía hacía tiempo.

Arale: ¡Hola Goku!

Goten: ¿Quién es papá?

Goku: La conocí cuando era niño y peleaba contra la Patrulla Roja. Fue cuando llegué a Villa Pingüino y conocí a Arale. Ella me ayudó a derrotar al General Blue.

Vegeta: No seas idiota Kakarotto. Si la conociste cuando eras niño ella debería ser adulta en esta época.

Arale: Lo que pasa es que soy una androide por eso nunca crezco.

Goku: ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Es muy peligroso que andes cerca de este castillo.

Arale: Es que un soldado del malvado señor Zanafer me mandó a buscar agua para la comida de él.

Gohan: Ya no es necesario que lo hagas, pues nosotros hemos llegado para destruir a Zanafer.

Arale: ¡Qué bien!

?: Lo siento, pero tú seguirás trabajando para mi padre.

Vegeta: ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?

?: ¡Permiteme presentarme, soy Beliar. Uno de los hijos del Gran Zanafer!

Vegeta: ¿Qué?. ¿Ese imbécil tiene hijos?.

Beliar: Debería destruirte por hablar así de mi padre, pero al ser hijo de él yo también soy un Dios. No puedo mancharme las manos con sangre de basura como tú.

Vegeta: Es curioso, tu padre me dijo algo similar y estuvo a punto de morir en mis manos.

Beliar: ¡Vaya, vaya!. Ya entiendo, ustedes son ese grupo de saiyajins renegados a los cuales mi padre exilió hace 3 años a otro universo. No sé como han logrado volver de ese destierro. Solo sé que han venido a encontrar sus muertes.¡Vengan Super Saibaimans! Encarguénse de estos opositores al imperio. Yo iré a informar de esto a mi padre.

Beliar se teletransporta al interior del castillo, los otros saiyajins tenían otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, de pronto, aparecieron ante ellos unos 100 seres de baja estatura y los rodearon, eran de color dorado con negro, tenían los ojos rojos y largas orejas. Eran los Super Saibaiman.

Vegeta: Es la hora de pelear.

Goku: Creo que no hemos peleado una batalla contra tantos enemigos.

Gohan: Me acuerdo de ustedes de cuando era un niño, me dejaron un gran trauma en esa oportunidad, es hora de cobrarme.

Gohan les tira un Masenko a unos 20 saibaiman pero entre todos crean un campo de energía y le devuelven su Masenko impactando a su dueño. Vegeta se transforma en un ssj2 y se pone a pelear en contra de 15 saibaiman cuerpo a cuerpo. De pronto todos abren sus cráneos y le lanzan una especie de ácido que le deja a Vegeta unas quemaduras muy grandes en los brazos pechos y transformado en ssj2 destruye con su Kame Hame 5 saibaiman, pero por detrás lo agarran 4 y empiezan a acumular energía para autodestruirse junto a Goku. (como lo hicieron los saibaimans originales con Yamsha) Pero Goku crea una onda de energía expansiva que saca volando a los saiyajins que lo tenían agarrado y los hace chocar con otros 6 y todos se destruyen con la explosión. Trunks y Goten agarran cada uno tres saibaimans y los hacen chocar entre sí destruyendolos. Pero otros 4 se lanzan encima de ellos los empiezan a golpear muy fuerte. Vegeta había logrado deshacerse de esos 15 saibaimans y los había destruído. Otros diez saibaiman se lanzaron sobre el príncipe saiyajin pero este los destruyó con su Final Flash.

Vegeta: No hay ni comparación con los otros saibaimans, estos son mucho más

fuertes que los anteriores.

Gohan: Y sin duda más molestos.

Goku: Su principal ventaja es numerica, debemos mantenernos juntos para pelear.

Vegeta: Yo peleo como se me ocurra.

Goku: Pero Vegeta, espera un poco.

Vegeta: Nadie me da órdenes.

Vegeta al decir esto lanza su Bing Bang Attack y destruye otros 10 saibaimans, pero otros saibamans lo empiezan a pegar cabezasos ya que la cabeza de un saibaiman es su parte más fuerte. Vegeta queda semi atontado y pega de una forma muy tonta sin lograr derle a nigún saibaiman. Tres saibaimans crean junto un gran energy ha que derriba a Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Aurgh!. Malditos monitos de mierda.

Saibaimans: Grrr..blurrtlejsks sernss,dlñañ

Gohan: Te entendí clarito.

Trunks prepara su Finish Buster y Goten su Kame Hame. Los poderes se junto en un solo rayo potente que termina con la vida de otros 20 saibaimans. Goku por su parte destruye a combos y patadas otros 10. Ahora solo quedaban unos 15 saibaimans en total.

Goku: Realmente fueron mucho más fáciles de lo que yo calculé.

Vegeta: Quiero terminar de una vez con estas molestias para ir directo al grano con Zanafer.

Saibaimans: ¡slzhdhfs.k upfpsduiakdlfklsl,df, errrusaldndm,!

Los saibaimans empiezan a crear unas grandes auras y producen un destello muy grande. Todos sus cuerpos explotaron y todas sus energías se condensaron juntas en un solo lugar. La energía empezó a tomar forma y se transformó en un gigantesco saibaiman del porte de un edificio.

Vegeta: Ja, tú tamaño no me impresiona.

Goku: Su tamaño no me importa, pero fijate en su ki.

Vegeta: ¡E-es in...creíble!

El saibaiman gigante abre su cabeza y un río de acido envuelve a todos los guerreros dejandolos quemados en el suelo.

Goten: S-su poder a aumentado de una manera sorprendente.

Saibaiman gigante: Serdsajkaj ...aajsgjjalap

Gohan: ¿Qué irá a hacer ahora?

El saibaiman gigante les lanza un gigantesco energy ha de unos 20 mts de diametro que arrasa con todos los guerreros y los manda lejos.

Goku: Hay que sincronizar nuestros ataques.

Vegeta se lanza a la cara del saibaiman y lo golpea. Goku aprovecha esto y se lanza contra el saibaiman atravesandolo a la altura del pecho. Gohan le patea el lugar de la herida botandolo de espalda y Goten junto a Trunks caen sobre su cara con un rodillazo revéntandosela y matando definitivamente con cualquier rastro de saibaimans en el universo.

Vegeta: Bueno, vamos adentro del castillo, ¿no vinimos a eso?

Trunks: Si papá.

Mientras dentro del castillo..

Beliar: Así es padre mío, esos traicioneros saiyajins han vuelto.

Zanafer: Entonces han vuelto mis odiados enemigos después de tres años.

Beliar:¿Pero cómo lo tomas con tanta calma padre mío? . Lograron salvarse de una de tus técnicas. Siendo unos simples saiyajins.

Zanafer: No seas tonto, no los subestimes. Yo siempre supe que algún día volverían. No son enemigos corrientes, yo cometí el error de subestimarlos hace tres años y por eso casi pierdo la lucha. Pero tuve la precaución de tener hijos para asegurar mi victoria: El legado de la divinidad. Ja Ja Ja.

¿Qué es eso del Legado de la Divinidad?. ¿Quiénes son los hijos de Zanafer?. ¿Cómo tiene hijos de unos 30 a 40 años siendo que los concibió dentro de estos tres años? Todas esas respuestas PRONTO.

_**n/a: hola n.n ojala les guste hasta como va hasta ahora no soy buena dando notas pero solo quería avisar (otra vez) que si quieren mas capítulos por semana solo pídanlo que no se leer lentes besos n.n**_

_**p.c: El legado de la divinidad **_


	23. Chapter 23

El Legado de la Divinidad

Vegeta: ¡Apúrense, no tengo todo el día! (Vegeta le tira un rayo a la puerta y la destruye)

Goku: Entremos.

Los cinco entran al castillo, el cual tenía un gran parecido con la primera fortaleza. Llegan a un amplio salón donde hay un trono en el cual está sentado Zanafer, alrededor de él se encuentran cuatro personas encapuchadas.

Vegeta: Por fin nos volvemos a ver, maldito. Espero que esta vez estés listo para pelear y no te escapes de mí.

Zanafer: Lo siento por ti Vegeta, pero esta vez mi intervención no será necesaria.

?: Eso es verdad insecto.

Gohan: ¿Quién es ese encapuchado?

?: ¿Qué, ya me olvidaron?

Se quita la capucha junto a los otros tres.

Beliar: Soy Beliar, El mayor de los 4 del Legado de la Divinidad, el primer hijo de Zanafer. Me dicen el Señor de la Espada. (Entonces saca una espada plateada muy parecida a la del Trunks del Futuro.

?: Permítanme presentarme, soy el segundo hijo de Zanafer. Mi nombre es Asmotant. Me dicen el Señor de la Fuerza Física. (Era muy alto y musculoso, usaba unos guantes metálicos en las manos)

?: Soy el tercer hijo de Zanafer. Mi nombre, para información de ustedes, es Cartafilis, soy el Amo de la Energía. (su cuerpo brillaba por completo y despedía numerosos rayos)

?: Por último vengo yo, como cuarto hijo de Zanafer. Me llamo nada más y nada menos que Sepuru, soy el Señor de la Velocidad. (En ese instante se movió muy rápido y les pintó las caras de rojo a Goku, Vegeta y Gohan sin que se dieran cuenta, lo supieron un instante después por la risa de Trunks y Goten)

Vegeta: ¡Cállense pendejos imbéciles, si no quieren que les rompa el cuello!

Goku, Vegeta y Gohan muy enojados se quitan la pintura con el brazo.

Vegeta: Al menos estos tipos son menos escandalosos que las fuerzas Ginew.

Asmotant: Dejénme al enanito que chilla mucho.

Vegeta: ¡¿A quién le dices enano?

Asmotant: ¿A quién crees tú que se lo digo, a tu tía?

Vegeta: No creo, porque ella era muy alta.

Beliar: ¡AAAIGGH!. Ya basta de hablar tonterías. No es propio para un escuadrón como el Legado de la Divinidad.

Vegeta: Antes de pelear, quiero que me respondas algo. ¿De dónde sacaste a estos idiotas de tus hijos?

Zanafer: Durante estos tres años me uní con una humana en lo que los humanos llaman primitivamente matrimonio. Después de darme estos hijos, simplemente la maté.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo es que ustedes ya sean adultos en tres años?

Cartafilis: Eres un idiota, no compares la escala evolutiva entre un mortal y un Dios. Nuestro Linaje alcanza su período de madurez a los dos días y la adultez en 4.

Vegeta: Eso era lo que quería saber, imbéciles. Ya que si ustedes tienen sangre humana no son del todo indestructibles.

Sepuru: Te decepcionaré, pero comprobarás peleando lo indestructibles que somos.

Zanafer: Por favor empiecen, quiero disfrutar del espéctaculo.

La pelea empieza y cada uno de los guerreros se acomoda con uno. Goten y Trunks se fusionan y se dirigen a pelear con Sepuru, Vegeta hace frente a Asmotant, Goku lo mismo con Beliar y Gohan con Cartafilis.

Gotenks: ¡Corredor de mierda, no le he logrado dar ningún golpe!

Sepuru: Por supuesto niñito, estás tratando con el Amo de la Velocidad.

Vegeta: Gigantón desgraciado, mis golpes rebotan en su cuerpo.

Asmotant: ¿Y esa es toda tu fuerza, príncipe saiyajin?, recuerda que soy el Señor de la Fuerza y Resistencia Física.

Goku: ¡Arrgh!, ¡Qué espada más afilada! Es un arma íncreble. Ya me ha hecho varios cortes con ella.

Beliar: Esta espada es grandiosa pero más lo es quién la maneja, pues yo soy el Maestro Espadachín del Universo. ¡Vamos Kakarotto!. ¿Qué pasó con ese poder tan legendario del que mi papá llegó a temer?

Gohan: ¡ARRRGHH! M-me elec...trocutó. Este tipo es una batería andante.

Cartafilis: Es una manera vulgar para definir al Señor de la Energía. Prefiero que me digas Sepuru.

Gohan: ¡Cómo sea, tengo que derrotarte!

Cartafilis: ¡ELECTRICAL ENERGY HA!

Gohan: ¡AAAAARRRGH! ¡Q-qué po..der, siento como si quemaran todo m-mi cuer...po!

Cartafilis: Y solo es una pequeña muestra del incomparable poder del Legado de la Divinidad.

Gotenks: Nunca había peleado con alguien así, tiene una velocidad íncreible. Por lo menos tiene menos fuerza física que yo.

Sepuru: Es verdad que tengo menos fuerza que tú, pero no es problema si no eres capaz de tocarme.

Gotenks: Entonces tengo que inmovilizarte. ¡GALACTIC DONUTS!. ¡Bien, logré inmovilizarlo!

Sepuru: ¿Así que esto es tu gran técnica? (Sepuru se empieza a poner borroso y aparece libre al lado de las Galactic Donuts)

Gotenks: ¿Qué hiciste, cómo te libraste de mis Galactic Donuts?

Sepuru: Ja, es muy simple. Hice vibrar los átomos de mi cuerpo a una supervelocidad para volverme intangible y así poder atravesar objetos sólidos como tus Galactic Donuts. ¿Contento con mi explicación?

Gotenks: Ni me interesa porque no te entendí ni una mierda.

Por mientras Goku y Beliar peleaban, Goku concentró todo su ki en su brazo como una vez lo hizo con su dedo al recibir los espadazos de Trunks del futuro y lo utilizó en forma de espada para pelear contra el hijo mayor de Zanafer.

Beliar: No manejas nada mal ese brazo, has logrado resitir los golpes de mi espada. Pero a costa de eso has sufrido varias cortaduras en él. Siente esto ¡La CORTADURA DE ENERGÍA ETERNA!. Beliar corta el aire con su espada y cientos de columnas del castillo que estaban muy lejos se cortan en dos.

Goku: ¡Puedes cortar objetos a distancia!

Beliar: Sí, pero en esta oportunidad no será un objeto.

Goku se alcanza a apartar justo a tiempo por un pelo pero el haz de energía le alcanza a cortar parte de su ropa.

Goku: ¡UFF! Faltó poco.

Beliar: No te preocupes, la próxima vez no fallaré.

Por mientras Vegeta era azotado continuamente contra el suelo.

Vegeta: Aurgh... S-suel...tame gigan...tón imbécil. ¡Auurrgh!

Asmotant: HA HA. ¡Qué divertido!. Es como jugar con un yo-yo.

Vegeta: ¡IMBÉCIL, NO SOY UN JUGUETEEEEEE...!

Asmotant: ¡Entonces, no te comportes como uno!

El Legado de la Divinidad es un grupo terrible, ¿que van hacer Goku y sus amigos, ante enemigos como estos?.

PC: Un Nuevo Big Bang Attack

_**N/A**__2: hola, como están?soy la segunda autora de esta historia solo quería informarles que la chica (carola) que esta subiendo esta historia esta enferma y tiene que estar en cama pero no os preocupéis mientras la carola no este, luci ayudara a subir este fic_

_**Pd: las personas que no están registradas también pueden dejar comentarios asi que ¡avivense! **_


	24. Chapter 24

Un Nuevo Big Bang Attack

Goku y los otros pelean furiosamente contra El Legado de la Divinidad, grupo compuesto por los hijos de Zanafer, pero han sentido el terrible poder de ellos. En el caso de Vegeta, ha tenido que soportar una pelea con

Asmotant: el con mayor fuerza física y corpulencia de los cuatro hijos de Zanafer.

Vegeta: P-por fin m-me li...libre del azote de este tipo.

Asmotant: No te alegres, ese fue el principio. Aquí tienes el Mega Suplex Duplex, una de mis llaves de lucha.

Asmotant agarra con sus manos las piernas de Vegeta, y le pone una rodilla encima del estómago y la otra se la coloca en el cuello haciendo presión hacia atrás con sus manos y hacia delante con sus piernas cosa de apretarle su estómago y cuello.

Asmotant: ¡Ja! ¿Te rindes o no? no hay ser que haya peleado conmigo que no se haya rendido con esta llave de lucha.

Vegeta: ¿E-en... en serio?, pues y-yo seré... seré el primero.

Vegeta tira sus propios brazos en dirección a su cuerpo para hacer palanca y sacar volando a Asmotant.

Asmotant (aplaudiendo): ¡Ja, ja!. Muy bien. No eres un principiante en esto. Creo que me darás diversión por un buen rato. ¿Sabes? No he tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarme con seres de mi talla.

Vegeta: Idiota, yo no sé dar diversión a mis enemigos, solo sé darles una agonía terrible. Yo no soy tan sentimental como los otros, mato a mis enemigos sin dudarlo. No pienses que tendré misericordia alguna contigo si tengo la oportunidad de matarte.

Asmotant: ¡Ja, ja!. Muy bien, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esa opinión. No cabe duda que eres un verdadero príncipe saiyajin.

Vegeta: No necesito que me lo diga un estúpido como tú. ¡FINAL FLASH!

El rayo va directo a Asmotant, pero éste lo para con su mano.

Vegeta: ¡N-no... no puede s-ser, el Final Flash debería por lo menos ocasionarte algún tipo de daño!

Entonces Vegeta salta al nivel de la cara de Asmotant y le propina un golpe con todas sus fuerzas que hace que el semidios retroceda cerca de un metro.

Asmotant: Vaya, debo felicitarte, lograste sacarme sangre de la boca.

Vegeta: ¡Toma la pelea en serio! ¿Crees que es motivo de risa que yo te pegue en la cara?

Asmotant: Ju Ju. Mortal patético. ¿Es qué no lo has comprendido todavía?. Puedo matarte en el acto, solo estoy alargando esta pelea para divertirme. Si no, no habría gracia. ¡BOURETEKU CHARGE!

Asmotant embiste con su hombro utilizando todo el peso de su cuerpo en él, Vegeta atraviesa por el impacto una pared del castillo y cae en una vereda de la calle. Asmotant sale por el hueco que hizo Vegeta y continúan la pelea en la Villa Pingüino. Asmotant levanta un peñasco del tamaño de una montaña que se encontraba cerca y se lo arroja a Vegeta, quien lo parte en dos con una patada.

Vegeta: Dos podemos jugar al mismo juego.

Vegeta arranca un árbol desde su raíz y lo utiliza para pegarle a Asmotant como si fuera un bat de baseball. Vegeta, agarra un pedazo de los restos del árbol roto y se lo entierra en un ojo a Asmotant dejandolo ciego de éste.

Asmotant: ¡AURRRGHH! M-mi ojooo...

Vegeta: Parece que ya no te ríes tanto imbécil.

Asmotant: ¡YAAHHH! (Asmotant pasa a ssj1)

Vegeta: ¡YAAHHHH! (Vegeta también se convierte en ssj1)

Asmotant ssj: ¡Así que lo que dijo mi padre era cierto, ustedes también son ssj!

Vegeta ssj: Claro que sí, y eso que aún no has visto nada.

Asmotant ssj: ¡YAHHHHHHH! (Asmotant se transforma en ssj2)

Vegeta ssj: ¡YAHHHHHHHHH!(Vegeta pasa a ssj2)

Asmotant ssj2: ¡IMPOSIBLE!. Supuse que podían llegar a ssj pero no a ssj2.

Vegeta ssj2: Aún no has visto nada. ¡YAAAAH! (El pelo de Vegeta crece en forma desmedida y se transforma en ssj3)

Asmotant ssj2: ¡T-tú también puedes convertirte en ssj3!

Vegeta ssj3: ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tú también?, no me digas que tú...

Asmotant ssj2: ¡YAHHHHHHH! (Ssj3)

Vegeta ssj3: Ambos hemos llegado a nuestros límites para aumentar nuestras fuerzas...

Asmotant ssj3: Sí. Ahora sólo prevalecerá aquél que tenga una fuerza innata superior al otro.

Vegeta ssj3: Había estado ensayando este ataque por mucho tiempo ¡CHO SUPER ULTRA BIG BANG ATTACK!

El aura de Vegeta se expande y la tierra comienza a temblar, se producen numerosas grietas y fisuras en el suelo y en la mano de Vegeta una bola de energía empieza a acrecentar su tamaño rápidamente, hasta llegar a unos 2 metros de diámetro.

Goku: ¡Espera Vegeta! Controla tu enojo, ese ataque puede destruir la Tierra.

Gohan: ¿No estarás exagerando papá?

Goku: No tengo idea de cuándo Vegeta desarrolló esta técnica, pero al estar como ssj3 la potencia destructiva podría acabar hasta con todo el sistema solar.

Asmotant ssj3: ¡¿QUÉEEEE?. Yo no poseo la capacidad de sobrevivir en el espacio, si esto destruye la Tierra moriré en el acto. Tengo que hacer el papel de héroe por esta vez y salvar a la Tierra.

Goku: ¡POR FAVOR VEGETA, CANCELA ESE PODER! ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!

Vegeta ssj3: ¡JAMÁS!, ¿¡OÍSTE!. ¡VOY A HACER PAGAR A TODA LA MALDITA FAMILIA DE ZANAFER! ¡ESCUCHA, ZANAFER PORQUE ESTE RAYO VA DIRIGIDO A TI!

Goku: ¡Escuchen todos, tanto mis amigos como ustedes hijos de Zanafer!. Todos moriremos si no nos unimos para detener ese ataque, debemos hacer una tregua momenténea para detener la locura de Vegeta.

Beliar: Estoy de acuerdo, pero una vez que detengamos el poder de este imbécil se termina la tregua.

Todos (tanto hijos de Zanafer como Goku y los otros): ¡YYYYAAAAAHHHH! (Todos cambian a sus respectivos niveles máximos ssj)

Trunks ssj2: ¡PAPAAAÁ!. Esto no es lo que le gustaría a mi mamá. No una clase de venganza a costa de la Tierra.

Vegeta ssj3: ¡CÁLLATE, CHIQUILLO MALEDUCADO! ¡SÉ LO QUE INTENTAN HACER, QUIEREN DETENER MI PODER! ¡PERO NADIE IMPEDIRÁ QUE MATE A ZANAFER, CORRANSE DE MI CAMINO O RECIBIRAN MI PODER. LES ASEGURO QUE NO ME DETENDRÉ!

Trunks ssj2: ¡SI UTILIZAS ESA TÉCNICA DESTRUIRÁS LA TIERRA!

Vegeta ssj3: ¡ASÍ QUE ERA POR ESO!, no se preocupen, regularé el poder para destruir sólo a Zanafer y que no destruya la Tierra.

Goku: No hay caso, Vegeta está tan cegado por el odio que cree que podrá regular toda esa energía, nadie en el universo puede manejar esa energía como quiera. Vegeta se ha vuelto loco. Preparése para soportar este poder, el destino de la Tierra está en nuestras manos.

_El Cho Super Ultra Big Bang Attack, es la última y definitiva técnica de Vegeta. El peligro se acerca cada vez más y Vegeta no recupera la cordura._

PC: La Destrucción de La Tierra}

Autor(a): 2- Luci


	25. Chapter 25

La Destrucción de La Tierra

El grupo del Legado de la Divinidad se pone en línea junto a Goku y los otros para soportar el Cho Super Ultra Big Bang Attack de Vegeta.

Goku: Coloquen sus manos arriba y con la palma abierta para contener este poder.

Gotenks: No entiendo porqué él hace esto. Sabe que podría matarnos a nosotros o a la Tierra.

Vegeta: ¡AQUÍ VIENE, CHO SUPER ULTRA BIG BANG ATTACK!

La bola de energía que había creado Vegeta medía por lo menos tres kilómetros de diámetro y la apuntó directamente a Zanafer, aunque tenía gran potencia no tenía buena velocidad y fue interceptada por Goku y cía junto al Legado de la Divinidad, todos respondieron el ataque de Vegeta creando un rayo grande entre todos que se quedó chocando con el poder del príncipe saiyajin.

Goku: ¡N-no lo... lo entiendo, V-vegeta no debería aguantar el poder de todos nosotros combinados, aunque... ¡ESPEREN, EL KI QUE EMANA VEGETA ES...!

Zanafer: Te felicito, soy yo el que le da el poder a Vegeta en este rayo, y el cretino no se da cuenta. Me aproveché de la rabia de Vegeta, para destruirlos a todos ustedes junto con la Tierra. Yo estoy controlando su mente ya que es muy vulnerable por la semilocura temporal que él sufre. ¡VÁMONOS, HIJOS!

Asmotant: Ya entiendo, era un plan de papá. En verdad, este rayo es provocado por nuestro padre.

Al instante que Asmotant dice esto desaparece junto a sus hermanos y Zanafer, su padre.

Goku: ¡MALDITOS!, SE HAN TELETRANSPORTADO A OTRO PLANETA Y NOS HAN DEJADO SOLOS CON EL PROBLEMA.

Vegeta: ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿QUÉ ES ESA BOLA?

Gohan: ¡V-vegeta...no recuerda n-nada!

Goku: E-estaba con..tro...la..do por Zanafer, no estaba consciente de sus actos. ¡VEGETA, VEN A AYUDARNOS CON LA BOLA!

Vegeta: ¡Así que ese maldito quizo destruir la Tierra, no dejaré que se cumplan sus deseos!

Vegeta se alinea, pero ni todos juntos logran disminuir la ventaja que les llevaba la bola.

Gohan: ¡Es... inútil!

Goku: ¡VAMOS A MORIR, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TELETRANSPORTAR A TODOS DE AQUÍ!

Kiwito Shin: Pero yo sí.

Gotenks: ¡Kiwito Shin!

Kiwito Shin: (con una sonrisa forzada) Igual que con Boo, ¿Eh?. Un rescate oportuno de último minuto. Agárrense de mí.

Se produce un gran destello y después un silencio profundo. Goku abre finalmente los ojos y se da cuenta de que se haya junto con el resto de sus amigos en Kaioh Shin Kai, el planeta de los Dioses Kaioh Shin.

Goku: L-la Tierra...¿qué pasó?

Ro Kaioh Shin: Lo siento Goku, la Tierra, ya no existe.

Vegeta: ¡MALDICIÓN!. Al menos con Boo teníamos las bolas del Dragón de Namekusei. Pero ahora...

Gohan: La Tierra, Mamá...,todos lo demás que quedaban vivos... ¡MIERDAAAAA...!

Goten y Trunks se ponen a llorar desesperadamente, lamentablemente ya no tenían a sus madres para consolarlos.

Goku: Maldito Zanafer, ¿hasta dónde pretende llegar..., cuánto daño más quiere hacer?. LO PAGARÁ, LO JURO, JURO QUE PAGARÁ.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido al ver a Goku ahora, todo el odio que él mismo llevaba lo había expresado hace mucho rato. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a demostrar su odio continuamente. Pero Goku no. Goku siempre se guardaba el odio hasta un punto intolerable pero ya no podía soportar más.

Zanafer: ¿En serio me harás pagar Kakarotto?. Hasta ahora todo mi plan a funcionado a la perfección.

En ese momento todos se dan vuelta y ven a Zanafer y sus hijos frente a ellos.

Vegeta: ¿Tu plan?. Dinos de inmediato cuál es tu verdadero plan. Primero dijiste que querías reconstruir el caído imperio de los saiyajins, pero está claro que esa no era tu verdadera intención.

Zanafer: Está bien, les diré la verdad de toda esta lucha. Aquí se decidirá todo de una vez. Está bien que sepan la verdad.

Gohan: ¿Y cuál es esa verdad?

Zanafer: Yo en verdad soy el Dios Kaioh Shin Opuesto.

Ro Kaioh Shin: Ya entiendo, tú eres el Kaioh Shin maligno de hace 15 generaciones. Tú quisiste reunir todo tu poder de Kaioh Shin para sembrar el caos en todo el universo. Pero gracias a la unión de todos los Kaioh Shins y Kaioh Samas logramos confinarte en esa prisión donde te encontrabas. Pero tu aspecto físico ha cambiado, Kanh Kaioh Shin, no te había reconocido.

Zanafer: Ya no soy Kanh Kaioh Shin. Ahora mi nombre es Zanafer.

Goten: ¿Pero tú realmente creaste a los saiyajins?

Zanafer: Yo no los creé, yo concebí a los saiyajins. Yo lo que realmente quería era crear un caos en todo el universo. Por eso decidí tener unos hijos que fueran agentes del caos. Viajé hasta la Tierra en la época en que los humanos eran cavernícolas y tuve cuatro hijos con una humana cavernícola; dos mujeres y dos hombres. Esos fueron los primeros saiyajins. Cuando eran bebes todavía, me trasladé con ellos a un planeta desconocido y los mantuve a salvo hasta que alcanzaran la edad adulta. Pero me aseguré de que no tuvieran todo su potencial desde el principio para que no intentaran sublevarse en contra mía. Dos días después de abandonarlos en ese planeta fui capturado por los Kaioh Shins y Kaioh Samas que descubrieron mis propósitos. Esa vez lograron capturarme pues me encontraba muy débil ya que había entregado parte de mi poder en el potencial de esos niños. Cuando estuve encerrado recuperé mi poder gradualmente hasta tenerlo de vuelta por completo. En otras palabras saiyajins, ustedes son mis descendientes.

Vegeta: ¿Entonces los saiyajins son originalmente la unión entre dios y humano? Ya entiendo porque somos físicamente tan parecidos a ellos y porqué nuestra raza es genéticamente compatible. Pero los saiyajins no nos parecemos en nada a los Kaioh Shins.

Ro Kaioh Shin: Sí, es que Zanafer era un Kaioh Shin de una raza un poco parecida a un mono.

Goku: Ah, es por eso que tenemos cola y nos podemos convertir en Ohzarus.

Zanafer: Así es pero me gustó el aspecto de los saiyajins y transformé el mío como el de ellos.

Trunks: Entonces tú querías ir a la Tierra y tener más hijos saiyajins para destruirlo todo, nosotros no eramos la única razón.

Zanafer: Sí, en Bulma ví la compañera perfecta para iniciar una nueva generación de saiyajins. Es una lástima.

Goku: Entonces, ¿por qué nos has hecho tanto daño, si querías nuestra ayuda y a los humanos?

Zanafer: Yo les dí la oportunidad de unírseme a mí al principio, pero la rechazaron. Tenían que pagar su insolencia. En cuanto a los humanos, ya no me servían para nada. Tuve 4 hijos hombres a los que les entregué sus potenciales desde un principio. Ellos bastan para el proposito del caos, ¡el fin del universo!

Gohan: ¡¿No me digas que tu verdadero proposito es el fin de todo?

Zanafer: Por supuesto, a mí no me motiva algo tan vulgar como la dominación. Yo deseo la destrucción.

Goku: ¿Qué se supone que ganarás con el fin de todo?

Zanafer: ¿Yo?, nada. El caos no tiene sentido ni motivo y yo soy el Dios del Caos.

Vegeta: ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

Zanafer: Es probable. Ja ja ja.

Beliar: Es hora de terminar lo que comenzamos en la Tierra.

PC: Sepuru, el Dios de la Velocidad

Autor(a): 2-Luci


	26. Chapter 26

Sepuru, el Dios de la Velocidad

Todos los saiyajins, tanto los buenos como los hijos de Zanafer, estaban transformados en ssj3. (Goten y Trunks estaban fusionados y obviamente Gohan no estaba transformado) Gotenks se puso frente a frente con Sepuru.

Gotenks: La otra vez me tomaste por sorpresa, pero no podrás hacer nada esta vez contra el gran Gotenks.

Sepuru: Ahora te daré una sorpresita, ¡CYCLONE BARUDA!

Sepuru gira millones de veces rápidamente alrededor de Gotenks y la velocidad crea un ciclón que paraliza los movimientos de Gotenks.

Sepuru: ¿Qué te parece?. Este es mi equivalente a tus Galactic Donuts.

Gotenks: ¡V-viento de..de mierda n-no puedo moverme!

Sepuru: ¡SPEED PUNCHS!. (Sepuru golpea rápidamente y en todo el cuerpo de Gotenks) ¿Te gustó?

Gotenks: ¡JA! Que técnica más aburrida.

Sepuru: ¡¿CÓMO? No ha habido nadie que haya sobrevivido a está técnica.

Gotenks: No hay ninguna técnica que el gran Gotenks no pueda derrotar.

Gotenks y Sepuru pelean con golpes a gran velocidad y en forma muy pareja, después de unos 15 o 16 minutos esta forma de pelea termina y ambos quedan frente a frente muy cansados.

Gotenks: ¡Uff...ahhh...UHH..AIIF! E-estoy ..ufff...muy c-cansado. P-por suer...te aún tengo... una semilla de ermitaño. Ambos estamos muy cansados así que si me recupero lo derrotaré fácilmente.

Gotenks saca la semilla de su bolsillo y cuando se la iba a comer una ráfaga de viento pasa a su lado y en un instante ya no tenía la semilla.

Gotenks: ¡P-pero... uff...ahh..ahh¡ ¿Qué pa..pasó? La semilla...

Sepuru: Ahora es mía.

Gotenks: ¡Tramposo!. Devuélvemela.

Sepuru: Veamos si es verdad lo que dices. Nmmm... ¡Está rica al menos!.

Gotenks: ¡Uff... Maldición!

Sepuru: Ha ha ha ha ha, ¡Estoy totalmente recuperado!. Ahora tengo toda la ventaja. Prepárate para el mayor dolor de tu vida.

Gotenks: ¡Oh, oh!

Sepuru se lanza con una patada voladora en la cara de Gotenks y lo hace chocar en contra de un árbol. Gotenks arranca lo que queda del tronco roto y se lo devuelve a Sepuru, quien lo destruye antes de que le impacte con un energy ha. Sepuru entonces le pega repetidamente a Gotenks sin que pueda oponer resistencia.

Mientras, Goku peleaba con Beliar.

Goku: Ese maldito va a matar a Gotenks. ¡Argg!

Beliar le había hecho un corte con su espada a Goku.

Beliar: Preocúpate de tu pelea y no de la de tu amigo.

Goku: ¡Gotenks!. Ahí te va una semilla. (Goku le tira una a Gotenks)

Gotenks: ¡Bien!

Sepuru: ¡El muy maldito la agarró!

Gotenks: ¡Ahora estoy recuperado! ¡Ya me aburriste! ¡MEGA CANNON KAME HAME HA!

Sepuru: ¡Ahhh! Eso me da mucho miedo. ¡Protégeme, papito!

Zanafer: ¡Eres un cobarde, compórtate como hombre!

Sepuru: Es que tengo susto...

Gotenks: HAAAAAAAA...

Sepuru: ¡Arrrrgghhh!

Sepuru es lanzado por el rayo, justo en ese momento Vegeta había lanzado a Asmotant con un Final Flash en la misma dirección y hace que choquen los dos hermanos muriendo en el acto Sepuru y Asmotant por el choque de ambos poderes.

Vegeta: Ju, dos pájaros en un solo tiro.

Zanafer: Malditos, pero aún me quedan dos hijos.

PC: La energía de Cartafilis


	27. Chapter 27

La energía de Cartafilis

Gohan: No he podido tocarlo siquiera, con ese maldito campo de energía.

Cartafilis: Será mejor que no gastes golpes en vano. Es imposible atravesar este campo de energía. En cambio yo sí puedo atacarte desde su interior. ¡ATOMIC NUCLEAR ENERGY HA!

Un rayo de miles de colores es liberado de los ojos de Cartafilis y envuelve a Gohan por completo.

Cartafilis: JA JA. Este rayo no sólo te invade y contamina tu sistema corporal sino que tambián hace que toda la energía que ocupes intentando escapar sea absorbida por mí. ¿Qué te parece como técnica? ¿Verdad que no hay escapatoria?

Gohan: Ahhh... ahh... ahhh... Pier... pierdo energía muy rápido. No hay manera de escapar de aquí.

Cartafilis: Es cierto. Mejor relájate y espera tranquilo tu muerte.

Gohan: (Pensando) Necesito concentrarme.

Cartafilis: ¿Eh? ¿Te sientas esperando tu muerte?. ¡Un momento!. Esa posición para sentarse es una técnica para la meditación y la relajación. Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres relajarte para hacer tu agonía lo menos dolorosa posible. Es una buena idea aunque inútil. Estás en un infierno donde no existe la paz y la tranquilidad. Bueno, allá tú. Es tu problema, no mío.

Gohan: Tonto.

Cartafilis: ¡¿Qué dices?

Gohan: Mientras tú te rías tanto de mí, yo buscaba la forma de liberarme de esta trampa. He encontrado un punto débil en ella.

Cartafilis: Mentira, no tiene punto débil.

Gohan: Ahhh... ahhh... Así es. Tú técnica solamente se puede concentrar en una sola persona a la vez, además mientras la utilizas eres totalmente vulnerable en el exterior de este campo de energía.

Cartafilis: Ha ha. Es verdad, pero qué importa, si tú eres únicamente uno.

Gohan: Aprendí esta técnica al ver hacerla a Piccolo y Krinlin mientras peleaban con Nappa. ¡La técnica de la multiplicación de cuerpos!

Cartafilis: ¡¿Qué?

Gohan se concentra y saca de su interior un doble de él mismo que sale sin dificultad del campo de absorción de Cartafilis, una vez fuera, el doble le pega repetidamente a Cartafilis dejando libre así al Gohan original. Entonces los dos Gohans golpean al Dios de la energía, para luego volver a fundirse en uno solo.

Gohan: ahh... uff... Lo logré.

Cartafilis: Ja Ja. Eso no importa, pues ya te absorbí mucha energía. A ti ya no te queda casi nada de energía, en cambio yo he aumentado la mía con la tuya.

Gohan rápidamente golpea a Cartafilis...

Cartafilis: ¡Pero como...!, estás igual que antes y yo no he aumentado mi ki casi nada.

Gohan: ¿Se te olvida que nosotros podemos controlar nuestro ki a nuestro antojo? Cuando me absorbías energía bajé mi ki al máximo, así que la energía que me robaste fue una miseria.

Cartafilis: AHRRGH. Maldito. ¡MAGNETIG ENERGY DAN!

Gohan: ¡No puedo evitarlo, me atrae hacia él!

Cartafilis: Lo del doble no te funcionará en esta oportunidad. Esto abarca lo que sea. Toma, toma. No puedes evitar mis golpes.

Gohan: ¡Imbécil!. Ahora tú tampoco puedes alejarte de mí. ¡MASENKO!

Cartafilis: ¡Mierda! No tomé en cuenta eso. ¡ARRGHH!

Gohan: ¡Payaso estúpido!. Uno menos.

El Masenko de Gohan da de lleno en Cartafilis quien no puede escapar por el magnetismo que provocó en Gohan. Cartafilis se acerca cada vez más a Gohan siendo finalmente muerto por el impacto del ataque de Gohan.

Gohan: Realmente tienen habilidades misteriosas, pero al parecer carecen de resistencia física.

Goku: Ahora sólo quedas tú, Beliar.

Beliar: Eso no quiere decir que hayan derrotado al Legado de la Divinidad.

Vegeta: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que puedes hacer tú contra todos nosotros?

Beliar: ¡Idiotas! El Legado de la Divinidad está unido más que por la simple sangre. ¿Sabes que le pasa a los hijos de Zanafer cuando sólo queda uno de ellos vivo? ¡Los poderes de los demás se intengran en él!

En ese mismo instante, todos los restos de los hijos de Zanafer brillan y toda la energía de ellos se concentra en el cuerpo de Beliar. Su cuerpo crece unos 2 mts y sus ojos se ponen de color negro.

Vegeta: ¡Es un ki enorme!

Gotenks: Hay que atacarlo entre todos.

Goku: No, él es mío.

Gohan: ¿Pero que dices, papá? ¡él es muy fuerte!

Goku: Durante toda esta pelea contra Zanafer mi actitud ha sido más bien reservada. He estado acumulando ki desde el comienzo de la batalla. Siento que esta vez soy el único capacitado para pelear contra Beliar.

Vegeta: ¡Ja! ¿Acaso tratas de decirme que tienes más fuerza que yo aún como ssj3?

Goku: En estos momentos, sí.

Vegeta: Grrrr... ¡¿QUÉEEE?

Gohan: Ánimo papá. Tú puedes.

Gotenks: Ju, únicamente te dejaré pelear por pena. Ya saben quién es el ser más fuerte del universo.

Vegeta: Mrrr... ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS!

Goku: Pues es hora de que te demuestre porque una vez yo fui llamado EL LEGENDARIO SUPER SAIYAJIN...

PC: Goku, el Super Saiya-jin de la Leyenda


	28. Chapter 28

Goku, el Super Saiya-jin de la Leyenda

Vegeta: Ja, aunque trates de decirme que eres el Legendario Ssj, no es verdad. Eres demasiado estúpido y humano. Sólo un guerrero de clase baja.

Goku: Vegeta, si mal no recuerdo tú fuite quién me llamó así por primera vez cuando peleábamos contra Freezer.

Vegeta: Es cierto, imbécil. Pero yo había perdido la confianza en mí mismo. Está claro que yo, al convertirme en ssj3, soy el Legendario Ssj.

Goku: Toda la energía que he acumulado desde el comienzo de la batalla es más incluso que la que tú tenías al morir Bulma. Si no me crees siente mi ki ahora que lo estoy liberando por completo como ssj3.

Vegeta: ...¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?. ES UN KI TREMENDO. ¿P-PERO CÓMO?

Goku: ¿Te acuerdas que con Boo yo te pedí que lo distrajeras para acumular energía durante un minuto, pero fallé?. Bueno, después de eso yo perfeccioné el modo de acumulación y mientras todos gastaban energía como locos, yo me dediqué a acumularla.

Vegeta: ¿A-así que este es el poder al que se puede aspirar como ssj3?

Goku: Sí, tú, Gotenks o yo podíamos alcanzar este nivel. Sólo se necesita tiempo. Te lo habría dicho pero no sabía que te convertirías en ssj3 y Gotenks es demasiado infantil y arrogante para hacerme caso, bueno al igual que tú.

Gotenks y Vegeta: ¡CÁLLATE!. Yo no soy arrogante. Yo tengo que ser el más fuerte.

Beliar: ¡Ya cállense!

Beliar se lanza sobre nuestros amigos lanzándose con su puño.

Gohan: ¡Debemos esquivarlo!

Todos se apartan del lugar, excepto Goku, quien estira su mano y atrapa el puño de Beliar.

Beliar: ¿Pero cómo...?

Goku: Me decepcionas, pensé que tendrías más poder. ¡ERES UNA BASURA!

Goku mira a Beliar iluminando sus ojos y lo lanza volando unos 10 mts.

Beliar: ¿P-pero de dónde mierda sacó tanto poder?

Zanafer: No me extraña, así que este es el legendario Super Saiyajin. Aléjate Beliar, no eres rival para él.

Beliar: ¡¿Pero padre, cómo puedes decir eso?

Zanafer: Pásame el relevo, haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Encargarme personalmente y sin juegos ni rodeos de la situación.

Beliar: No padre, esta vez te desobedeceré. Tengo mi honor de guerrero.

Zanafer: Bueno, no es mi problema. Pero no me digas después que no te lo advertí.

Beliar: ¡Toma esto, Legendario Ssj! ¡BLACK POWER ATTACK!

El rayo de Beliar impacta de lleno en Goku haciendo una gran explosión de la cual se desprende mucho humo...

Beliar: Ja Ja Ja. ¡No estás, te he desintegrado!

Gohan: ¡Maldición, ¿donde está papá?. No pudo haber muerto.

Vegeta: Hum, no te preocupes. El muy maldito ni siquiera se ha hecho daño alguno, siente su ki. ¡KAKAROTTO!

Gohan: Es verdad, puedo sentir su ki, y aún más grande que antes.

Beliar: N-no es... es posible...

Al escuchar las palabras de Beliar, todos miran el humo disipándose y ven una silueta con los brazos cruzados, y sin rasguño alguno. El humo se disipa más y ven una risa en esa cara.

Vegeta: ¡KAKAROTTO!. Como lo suponía, el muy maldito ni siquiera se ha hecho algún daño.

Goku: Ahora comienza mi ataque, imbécil.

Goku desaparece y vuelve a formarse detrás de Beliar. Le pega una patada en la espalda que atraviesa el estómago del hijo de Zanafer. Luego le pega un puñetazo reventándole un brazo.

Beliar: ¡M-MALDITOOOO, ESTO NO TE LO PERDONO, LO PAGARÁS CON TU HIJO!. ¡ZENSI PAURU DAN!

Beliar laaza una pequeña bola de energía con la punta de su dedo y se mete rápidamente por la boca de Gohan.

Gohan: ¡¿QUEEÉ, QUÉ ME P-PASA!

Goku: ¡BELIAR, NO TE ATREVAS!

Beliar: ¡ADIÓS, HIJO DE KAKAROTTO!

Gohan: ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ...ARGGHH!

Goku: ¡GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...!

Beliar mueve su mano y hace explotar a Gohan en mil pedazos. Goku se arrodilla en el suelo llorando.

Goku: ¡G-GOHAN!, SNIFF... N-NO... QUIERO MORIRME... ¡MI HIJO!

Vegeta se acerca a Goku y lo golpea con su puño en la cara.

Goku: ¡¿P-por qué? ¿Vegeta, por qué?

Vegeta: Me llegaste a convencer de que eras el Legndario Ssj, pero viéndote llorar así... ¡ME DAS ASCO!. ¡SI ERES EL LEGENDARIO SSJ ACTÚA COMO TAL!

Goku: P-pero Gohan...

Vegeta: ¡IMBÉCIL, CREES QUE GOHAN SE SENTIRÍA FELIZ VIENDOTE LLORAR COMO UN COBARDE! ¡SI TE SIENTES FRUSTRADO, VÉNGATE!

Goku: ¡TIENES RAZÓN, PONDRÉ TODO MI KI EN ESTE ATAQUE! ¡CHO KAME HAME HA X 10!

El tremendo Kame Hame destruye totalmente a Beliar junto con miles de galaxias. Por suerte Beliar estaba volando así que el rayo no dañó mucho el Kaioh Shin Kai (planeta de los Kaioh Shins)

Zanafer: (Aplaudiendo). JA JA, ese show de fuegos artificiales fue genial. Realmente me divertí muchisímo, pero es hora de que el juego termine.

Goku: Sí maldito, el duelo finalizerá aquí en Kaioh Shin Kai. Vegeta, escucha.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Goku: En ese ataque gasté toda la energía acumulada, he vuelto a ser igual que antes. Hemos vuelto a tener el mismo nivel de poder.

Vegeta: ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Cómo mierda le ganaremos?

Goku: ¡Es verdad..!

Vegeta: ¿Qué cosa...?

Goku: Sólo hay una solución Vegeta y debes acceder.

Vegeta: No entiendo...

Goku mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca dos aros...

_**N/A: hola! Soy yo la bella luci y ya tenemos todos lo capítulos en la computadora : D pero si los quieren tienen que pedirlos :P (que mala soy) o si no seguirán durmiendo en nuestra computadora**_


	29. Chapter 29

El Regreso de Vegetto

Zanafer: Ya no voy a tener consideraciones, malditos. ¡YAAAAAHHHHHH!

La tierra comienza a temblar, se abren hoyos en el suelo y en los mares de planeta hay grandes maremotos. Gigantescas rocas se desprenden y salen disparadas del suelo. El cielo del pacífico Kaioh Shin Kai se torna un rojizo un tanto negro. Se juntan inmensas nubes y se producen lluvias junto con ciclones, huracanes, rayos y relámpagos. Un gigantesco brillo dorado se desprende de Zanafer. Su frente pierde sus cejas, le aparecen venas por todo el cuerpo Zanafer crece hasta alcanzar unos 6 o 7 mts de altura. Sus músculos crecen de forma desmesurada y su pelo se extiende rápidamente hasta llegarle a las caderas. Su aura llena de rayos cubre un rango de un kilómetro. Era el poder del Super Saiyajin 3 en el Dios de los Saiyajins.

Gotenks: ¡QUÉ... QUÉ PODER!. ¡Él estaba jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo... con... con solo desearlo nos hubiera matado.

Vegeta: ¡N-no puedo creerlo!, todo está perdido... no entiendo cómo me atreví a retar un poder así, es imposible ganar. Ahora es un gigante omnipotente. No tiene igual en el universo.

Zanafer: Es cierto Vegeta y este no es aún mi máximo poder.

Goku, Vegeta y Gotenks: ¡QUEEEEEÉ!

Zanafer: Entiendo su desesperación, a ver pasado por toda esta lucha para llegar al final de ella y darse cuenta de la triste realidad.

Goku: Ya te lo dije antes Vegeta, en estos aros está la salvación.

Vegeta: ¡No seas estúpido, ya te dije una vez que no volvería a fusionarme contigo! Además ni siquiera Vegetto es rival de alguien como Zanafer.

Goku: ¡Claro que sí, porque ambos hemos aumentado mucho nuestros poderes desde la última vez! Vegetto ssj3 no sería una mera fantasía.

Vegeta: ¡No, por mi orgullo de...!

Goku: ¡DEJA YA ESE ESTÚPIDO ORGULLO VEGETA, HAY COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES EN JUEGO!

Vegeta: P-pero... yo... Soy... el Príncipe... yo no p-puedo...rebajarme...

Goku: ¡¿¡QUIERES O NO VENGAR A BULMA!

Esas palabras le habían llegado a Vegeta. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual había venido a luchar ahora con Zanafer y se había sentido impotente por no poder hacer nada.

Vegeta: Tú ganas, dame el Pohtala.

Goku: Gracias Vegeta.

Zanafer: ¿Qué piensan hacer, mosquitos? No me importan sus planes, pero si van a atacar, háganlo de una vez.

Goku: Después de esto te arrepentirás de tus palabras, idiota.

Goku y Vegeta se colocan los aros y ambos son atraídos como un imán a un mismo punto y chocan produciendo un enorme destello. Una explosión enorme se produce que ciega por unos segundos a Zanafer. Después de ver un rato buscó a los dos saiyajins con la mirada y solo veía humo. Se acercó de inmediato al lugar, pero un poderoso golpe lo alejó.

Zanafer: ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde están Vegeta y Kakarotto?

?: Nos hemos fusionado, de Vegeta y Kakarotto, ahora he nacido yo, llámame Vegetto...

Zanafer: Así que se fusionaron... imbéciles ¡qué tontería!

Vegetto: Y ahora somos...¡VEGETTO SSJ3!. ¡YAAAAAAHHHHH!

Los músculos de Vegetto se tensan, le salen venas muy grandes en sus brazos, pierden sus cejas. El cielo, los tornados, ciclones, maremotos y temblores... todo eso provocado por Zanafer es opacado por el inmenso poder de Vegetto y este hace que con su poder que toda la destrucción de Zanafer sea restaurada involuntariamente y sin intención por parte de Vegetto. La tierra cierra sus últimas grietas y al pronunciar un último grito, Vegetto provoca la destrucción de 15 planetas vecinos. Su aura abarcaba lo mismo que Zanafer pero era más clara. El pelo de Vegetto creció hasta sus caderas. Era el poderoso Vegetto como ssj3.

Zanafer: ¡QUÉ PODER, ESTÁ A MI MISMO NIVEL!

Vegetto: Prepárate pues ahora viene una pelea de iguales.

Gotenks: También se fusionaron, así que esta es la fusión de nuestros padres: Vegetto.

Vegetto: ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Gotenks? Vete de inmediato.

Gotenks: P-pero...

Vegetto: Nada de peros...

Gotenks: Me quedaré viendo la pelea, por si necesitas ayuda.

Vegetto: Bueno, está bien, quédate. No te preocupes. Seguro que puedo con él.

Zanafer: Malditos saiyajins. A pesar de todo siguen teniendo el descaro de insistir.

Vegetto: En unos momentos voy a callar esa boca tan insolente.

Pc: el fin se acerca vegetto y zanafer


	30. Chapter 30

El fin se acerca: Vegetto y Zanafer

Zanafer: ¿Crees que me preocupa ahora tu poder? Es más, me alegra ya que nuestra pelea será una excelente contribución para el caos.

Vegetto: No existirá tal caos porque acabaré rapidamente contigo.

Zanafer: ¡BOUYUI HA!

Zanafer extiende sus manos hacia abajo y con un rápido movimiento giratorio hacia arriba lanza un potente energy ha verde. Vegetto golpea el rayo con su puño desviándolo al espacio donde destruye un planeta. Zanafer entonces se teletransporta atrás de Vegetto y le patea la cabeza. Al caer Vegetto se apoya en el suelo y le hace una zancadilla al Dios Saiyajin derribándolo y cae con su rodilla en el estómago de Zanafer. Después de esto, ambos se paran con un giro hacia atrás y se miran fijamente.

Zanafer: (Riéndose y apludiendo). Han llegado muy lejos, saiyajins. Nunca alguien me había hecho pasar todas estas dificultades. Debo felicitarte, Vegetto, porque tú serías el guerrero más fuerte del universo si yo no existiera. Te ofreceré algo, así que responde rápido. ¿No te gustaría ser parte de mi ejército, ser el segundo al mando? Tienes todas las aptitudes.

Vegetto: No seas idiota, ¿me dices eso cuando ya hemos llegado a estas instancias?. Yo solo vine aquí con la idea de matarte.

Zanafer: Debí suponerlo, ningún saiyajin está dispuesto a acatar órdenes. Bueno, acabas de elegir tu destino, la muerte.

Vegetto: Observa esto.

Vegetto, con la punta del dedo, saca su ataque de rayo-espada (el mismo que le hizo a Boo) y atraviesa el hombro de Zanafer. Luego se acerca a él y le conecta una sucesión de patadas rápidas, hasta que Zanafer detiene con su mano su ataque de patadas y le pega un golpe que hace que Vegetto atraviese y destruya una montaña. El dios de los saiyajins ataca al saiyajin fusionado pegándole una patada en la rodilla dejándosela semiinutilizada. Después de esto, Zanafer le agarra el brazo y se lo dobla hacia atrás fracturándoselo. Finalmente con la palma estirada golpea el cuello de Vegetto y lo arroja a una laguna.

Zanafer: Ja, ¿Qué te pareció eso?. Eso es una muestra de lo que soy capaz.

Vegetto sale de la laguna.

Vegetto: Pues creo que vas mejorando...

Zanafer: ¡¿QUEEEÉ?... ¿De qué hablas...? Te he roto un brazo y una pierna...

Vegetto: Mira esto, ¡RECUPERACIÓN!

Vegetto carga ki y en ese instante sus heridas sanan y se cierran. Al mismo tiempo, su brazo y pierna se recuperan.

Zanafer: Extraordinario. Yo poseo a Hasua Nora para recuperarme pero tú lo has logrado únicamente con tu fuerza de voluntad. Esta pelea se alargará más de lo que preveí.

Vegetto: Sí, pero tendrá un ganador y seré yo. ¡CHO KAME HAME HA!

Zanafer: ¡DARK REUIJIN HA!

Ambos poderes chocan y se produce una explosión tremenda. Incontables terremotos invaden todo el planeta y sólo el impacto de los poderes provoca que galaxias enteras desaparezcan. (Nota: Kaioh Shin Kai no se destruye pues es el planeta más resistente del universo. Eso dijieron Ro Kaioh Shin y Kiwito durante la pelea con Boo y una prueba de ello es que el planeta no quedó tan destruido). Todavía no había un ganador definitivo en el choque de poderes. La balanza estaba muy equilibrada).

Vegetto: ¡QUÉ FUERZA!. A pesar de que estoy ocupando el 100% de mi poder, él es capaz de resistirlo e igualarlo. Lo peor será si es verdad que este no es su máximo poder.

Zanafer: ¡Maldito, yo no perderé esta pelea. Aumentaré al doble la potencia de mi rayo!

Vegetto: ¡NOOOOOO...! ¡ARRRRRRGHHH!

El rayo de Zanafer supera al Kame Hame de Vegetto y lo arroja contra una estrella crecana la cual se destruye al chocar con el saiyajin fusionado. Vegetto se teletransporta muy mal herido de vuelta a Kaioh Shin Kai.

Zanafer: UFFFF... ahhhh... ahhhh... ahhh. Por poco y no lo cuento, logró detener momentáneamente mi poder. Más encima no se murió con ese ataque. Admirable.

Vegetto: ¡M-maldito, me ha dejado tan mal h-herido que no soy ca...paz de hacer la recuperación, además gas... gasté casi toda mi energía en aquel rayo!

Zanafer: No me digas que te derrotó un ataque como ese. No digas estupideces. A primera vista se nota que no eres de los sujetos que pierden ante ese poder. ¡LEVÁNTATE!

Vegetto:¿Por qué me apoyas para que pelee?

Zanafer: No lo sé, pero debo confesarte que me emociona pelear contigo. La lucha solo tiene interés cuando peleas con alguien de tu nivel. Tú eres el primer ser que me ha hecho sentir el verdadero gusto de la batalla. Además el caos que desata una pelea de esta magnitud es el placer máximo para el Dios del Caos.

Vegetto: Tienes razón en la parte de que no puedo rendirme ahora, aunque mis motivos son algo diferentes. Yo solo quiero destruirte para aliviar la carga de venganza de mi alma.

Zanafer: ¿Qué esperas?, saca una de tus semillas y recupérate.

Vegetto: ¿S-sabes lo de las semillas y aún, aún así no has tratado de robártelas?

Zanafer: Yo no las necesito, sé que no las habías utilizado esperando el momento preciso. Bueno, yo te doy ese momento.

Vegetto: Humrrf...ñamm. Bien, tal vez te arrepientas de haberme dado está oportunidad más tarde. ¡FINAL FLASH!

Zanafer: Mira esta sorpresa. ¡KA...

Vegetto: No puede ser...

Zanafer: ..ME HAME...

Vegetto: ¿Cómo puede hacer el...?

Zanafer: HAAAAAAA...!

Nuevamente los poderes vuelven a chocar esta vez era el Final Flash de Vegetto contra el Kame Hame de Zanafer. Los poderes partieron muy igualados en esta ocasión, pero por increíble que pareciera Zanafer podía incrementar su poder cuando lo estimara necesario. A pesar del poder y resistencia de Vegetto, este era un mortal, no así como su enemigo. El Kame Hame estaba a punto de impactarle...

Vegetto: E-este po...der viene con más i-intensidad que el otro, no podré con él de ninguna manera... ¿Eh? ¿¡ESTOY GANANDO!

Gotenks: Te dije que era mejor que me quedara.

Vegetto: ¡Gotenks! Y está colaborando con mi rayo con uno suyo. ¡Nuestros poderes combinados están superando al de Zanafer! ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!

Gotenks: Ahora verás Zanafer, no podrás retener nuestros dos rayos combinados. Ponte a llorar o rezar, como tú prefieras.

Zanafer: E-eso lo vere..mos, ¡Maldición!. Sus poderes combinados son demasiado hasta para míiiiiiiiiiiiii... ¡ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!

Gotenks y Vegetto juntos mandan a Zanafer al núcleo de Kaioh Shin Kai, este se queda abajo un rato recuperándose de sus heridas...

Vegetto: Tienes razón, ya basta de pelear solo. Es hora de trabajar en equipo.

Gotenks: Obvio, para eso está la mejor dupla.

Pc: el equipo de los fusionados


	31. Chapter 31

El equipo de los fusionados

Gotenks: ¡Vamos, Zanafer! ¿No que te gustaba tanto pelear con nosotros, imbécil? ¡LÉVANTATE DE ESE HOYO, QUIERO JUGAR UN POCO MÁS CONTIGO!

Zanafer se levanta con los brazos cruzados del hoyo y se ríe.

Zanafer: Muy bien, parece que mi reto ahora es doble. Sigamos con el jueguito.

Vegetto agarra a Gotenks de las piernas y lo lanza contra Zanafer como si fuera un torpedo humano. Zanafer se cubre con sus brazos pero Vegetto se teletransporta por detrás del Dios y le pega una patada en la columna. Al caer para adelante Gotenks lo golpea en el mentón y finalmente los dos saiyajins fusionados lo rematan por ambos lados con dos grandes energy ha.

Vegetto: ¡Ahora Gotenks, agárralo!

Gotenks: ¡Listo, lo tengo firmemente sujeto!

Vegetto: ¡No hay que perder ni un segundo! ¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA!

Zanafer recibe golpes por milésimas de segundos.

Zanafer: ¡M-maldi...tos, suél...suéltenme!

Zanafer balancea su cuerpo de tal forma que deja a Gotenks delante de él y provocando que Vegetto lo golpee sin querer.

Zanafer: ¡Es mi oportunidad! ¡BIEN, LOGRÉ ZAFARME DE ESTE ENANO!

Zanafer aleja con un energy-dan a Vegetto y Gotenks. Pero Gotenks se eleva más rápido que el Dios y este al darse vuelta para atacarlo recibe de lleno un Taiyo Ken (ataque utilizado para dejar ciego al oponente). Esto lo aprovecha Vegetto para darle un par de certeras patadas en el estómago, luego Gotenks lo inmoviliza con sus Galactic Donuts y lo ataca con su Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack.

Gotenks: ¡RENZOKU SHINE SHINE MISSILE!

Zanafer: ¡ARRRRRGHHHH! N-no solo pelean... pelean bien... los muy malditos e-están excelentemente coor...coordinados.

Vegetto empuja con su Final Flash a Zanafer en dirección a Gotenks quien se lo devuelve con un Kame Hame ha. Entonces Vegetto agarra la cabeza de Zanafer con sus dos manos y la estrella contra su rodilla. Zanafer furioso agarra y aprieta con su mano el tronco de Vegetto (Nota: tomen en cuenta que Zanafer ahora mide 7 metros). La espalda de Vegetto empieza a crujir pero es liberado justo a tiempo por Gotenks quien le vuela varios dientes a Zanafer de una patada en la boca. Zanafer sangraba copiosamente por la boca. Al tocarse la boca con su mano se dio cuenta.

Zanafer: ¡M-malditos animales! ¡AHORA ESTOY MÁS QUE FURIOSO!

Zanafer, en su desesperación, se lanza contra Vegetto en un ataque frontal muy lento, torpe y evidente. Vegetto contiene el puño del dios con su dedo y lo lanza hacia atrás con una patada. Gotenks se lanza de cabeza en su columna y lo entierra en el suelo formando un cráter inmenso y levantando una polvoreada enorme. Después, para asegurarse, Gotenks y Vegetto llenan el lugar del impacto con miles de energy-dan. Gotenks se acerca a los escombros y encuentra una mano gigantesca que los remueve para poder salir de ahí.

Gotenks: ¡Zanafer! El muy maldito, así que todavía te quedan ganas de luchar.

Zanafer: P-por supuesto que sí.

Gotenks: Entonces tendré el gusto de quitarte esas ganas ¡YAAAAHHH!

Zanafer: ¡SUÉL... SUÉLTAME MI MANO!

Gotenks: ¡AQUÍ TE VA, VEGETTO! ¡ACABA CON ÉL DE UNA VEZ!

Vegetto: ¡SI! Un ataque con todas mis fuerzas ¡GYARIC KAME HAME HO! (Mezcla entre el Gyaric Ho con Kame hame Ha)

Zanafer: ¡NO!, Maldito no voy a morir aquí. ¡DARK REUJIN HAAAAA!

Ambos poderes chocan produciendo explosiones terribles que hacen que hasta Gotenks salga volando.

Gotenks: ¡QUÉ PODER EMITEN LOS DOS! NINGUNO LLEVA UNA CLARA VENTAJA SOBRE EL OTRO.

Zanafer: Ja. Voy a incrementar un poco mi poder. Ahora sí yo llevo la ventaja.

Vegetto: ahh...ahhh..ahh. Si...si no hago esta pequeña trampa perderé. ¡A LA MIERDA CON EL HONOR! ¡GOTENKS, ATÁCALO POR LA ESPALDA!

Zanafer: GGGRRRRRR ¡MALDITO MARICÓN!

Gotenks: ¡A la orden!. ¡KA...ME ...HA...ME ...HAAAAAAA!

El Kame hame de Gotenks hace que Zanafer pierda el control totalmente y los dos increíbles poderes le impactan de lleno. Todo el cuerpo de Zanafer se quema hasta desintegrarse.

Gotenks: uuhhhh...ufffff...P-por fin. ¡POR FIN TERMINAMOS CON ZANAFER!

Vegetto: Ahhhh...uffff...ahhh.. N-nunca creí que podríamos destruir a este hijo de perra. Siento como si hubieramos peleado años de años. ¡TERMINÓ TODO AL FIN!

Gotenks: Vamos a decirles la buena noticia a Kiwito y a Ro Kaioh Shin.

Vegetto: Hay que ir a buscar a qué planeta se fueron.

Gotenks: Hay que pensar que haremos desde hoy ahora que todos están muertos.

Vegetto: Es una lástima pero esta pelea nos costó la Tierra y a todas nuestras familias y amigos.

Gotenks: S-si tan solo tuvieramos las esferas del dragón... no hay nada que hacer ahora.

Vegetto: Bueno, vámonos. No tenemos nada más que hacer en este lugar.

Gotenks: Sí, vámonos.

?: HA HA HA.

Vegetto: N-no puede ser...

?: Hablan como si me hubieran derrotado...

Gotenks: ¡Es increíble!, ¿como pudo...?

?: ¿Sobrevivir?. Ha ha ha . Para mí no hay imposibles, niño estúpido.

Vegetto: ¡MALDITO ZANAFER!

Zanafer: Ha Ha Ha. Idiotas.

Vegetto: ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

Zanafer: ¿Acaso olvidan que tengo a Hasua Nora dentro de mí?. No importa si destruyen mi cuerpo 20, 30 o 100 veces. ¡SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE PODRÉ RECONSTRUIRME!

Vegetto: Entonces, no hay problema. Es igual que con Boo. Basta que esta vez te desintegremos por completo, sin dejar ni una célula de ti.

Zanafer: Eso es verdad. Pero les tengo una sorpresita.

Gotenks: ¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría verla.

Zanafer: Al estar a punto de morir recién me di cuenta de algo. No vale la pena que me arriesgue a morir por un poco de juego y diversión. Ahora irá en serio.

Gotenks: ¡UYYYY! ¡QUE MIEDO ME DAS!

Zanafer: Ríete si quieres ahora. Será la ultima vez que lo hagas después de que te muestre mi verdadero poder: ¡EL NIVEL TOTAL DE DIOS!

Pc: zanafer muestra todo su poder

_**Solo lo dejare asta aquí si quieren mas pídanlo muajajajaja es encerio si quieren mas capis pídanlo**_

_**Ummm….. bueno si les gusta la historia comenten y si no…. tambien**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Zanafer muestra todo su poder**

Vegetto: JA. No me hagas reír. ¿Cómo que todo tu poder?. Si ya llegaste al máximo como ssj3.

Zanafer: ¡IMBÉCIL! Ése es el máximo nivel al que ustedes los saiyajin pueden aspirar. Como Dios de los saiyajin, yo poseo un nivel único y totalmente propio. Más que un nivel es una transformación que hago para liberar todo mi poder. Así como ustedes lo hacían como Ohzarus. No me gusta hacerla porque hasta mí me resulta difícil y me cansa mucho utilizar esta transformación.

Vegetto: No creo que puedas aumentar más tu poder, pero allá tú. Inténtalo.

Gotenks: Yo tampoco lo creo. Solo quieres intimidarnos.

Zanafer: Pues observen mi verdadero aspecto. ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Zanafer empieza a temblar por completo, todo su cuerpo se hincha y le salen venas por multitud de lados. Todo su pelo se le cae y unas inmensas púas moradas crecen en su lugar. Empieza a crecer de una forma desmesurada. Crece un metro a razón de un segundo y se detiene cuando alcanza los 60 metros de altura. Sus manos se rompen y se convierten en garras. Sus ojos se vuelven de color rojo y le aparece un casco negro que le cubre la cara y que solo deja salir las púas. Estas se multiplican y le aparecen en los brazos, en el pecho y en las piernas. Sus venas se revientan y la sangre se convierte en un traje de batalla muy al estilo de los saiyajins. Su piel se vuelve de color morado. Terremotos cien veces más potentes que cuando se transformó en ssj3 empiezan a hacer trizas la superficie del planeta. Miles de Galaxias explotan. El cielo se torna de un rojo totalmente sangre y empieza a llover de las nubes este mismo líquido. El suelo ya tenía tantas grietas y estaba tan molido que era imposible caminar sobre él. Lo de Zanafer ya no era una aura, todo el universo se había iluminado de rojo con su energía. Del cuerpo de Zanafer irradian unos rayos que involuntariamente destruirían fácilmente una luna. Era un ki indescriptible.

Vegetto: ¡P-Pero... yo... yo creí que bromeaba! NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ALGO ASÍ. ES UN KI INCREÍBLEMENTE TREMENDO. ¡NO SE LE PUEDE COMPARAR CON NADA! ¡DEBE TENER 10 VECES MÁS PODER QUE ANTES!

Gotenks: Yo y mi bocota. Vegetto, no quiero ser pesimista... ¡Pero es mejor escapar cuanto antes! No hay nada que podamos hacerle a este monstruo. Si escapamos ahora que todavía no ha dejado de transformarse podemos entrenarnos y volver con una mínima posibilidad.

Vegetto: No. Por triste que parezca, el ki de Zanafer ahora abarca todo el universo. Puede matarnos donde sea que vayamos. No tiene caso estar lejos o cerca de él. Hay que resignarnos y pelear ahora contra él.

Entonces se escucha una voz potente con un trueno...

Zanafer: ¿Vieron esto, insectos? ¿Qué tal? No tienen posibilidad de nada. Ni crean que dejaré que escapen. Los haré polvo.

Solo bastó que Zanafer mirara a Vegetto y Gotenks y los saca volando a un planeta a millones de años luz, el cual se hace trizas.

Vegetto: ¡Gotenks ponte una barrera protectora para poder respirar en el espacio!

Gotenks: ¡YA!

Zanafer: Bueno, antes de ir a botar la basura voy a deshacerme de este planeta que me trae malos recuerdos.

Zanafer mira hacia Kaioh Shin Kai y en un instante es polvo espacial.

Zanafer: ¡VAYA, VAYA! Así que ahora la pelea será en el espacio exterior.

Zanafer le lanza por sus ojos un pequeño rayo a Vegetto el cual lo esquiva y al seguir de largo hace desintegrar a la Vía Láctea. Gotenks se lanza a golpes sobre la cara de Zanafer pero a este le rebotan como si nada. Incluso se ríe mientras le llegan los golpes que para él son menos que cosquillas.

Zanafer: ¿Han comprobado ahora lo que soy capaz de hacer? Ahora he liberado todo mi poder como Dios. Este es mi verdadero ser. Soy un ente superior, intocable, inmortal, todopoderoso, omnipotente. Ahora hasta puedo controlar cualquier aspecto de la realidad. Aquí les irá una pequeña demostración ¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!

Miles de estrellas de distintas galaxias se lanzan en picada contra Vegetto y Gotenks y explotan contra ellos dejándolos casi deshechos. La herida más leve de los dos les cruzaba desde la frente hasta las rodillas. Estaban casi tetrapléjicos. Vegetto sacó dos semillas de su provisión y se curó a sí mismo y a Gotenks. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar cuando se dieron cuenta que una enorme bola de energía los perseguía por todo el espacio, a su paso destruía miles de cuerpos celestes aunque no fueran sus objetivos. No importaba que tan rápido y cuantos años luz de distancia se alejaran de la bola, no había escapatoria. Le tiraron energy ha para destruirla pero los absorbía y se hacía más poderosa. Si la golpeaban se dañaban, parecía que no había escapatoria y no la hubo. La bola les impactó totalmente y desvió sus cuerpos semidestrozados al dueño de la bola: Zanafer. Zanafer los agarró a ambos entre sus manos y empezó a estrujarlos.

Vegetto y Gotenks: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Zanafer: Sufrirán el peor dolor que se ha visto en el universo. ¡Qué tontos! De haberme hecho caso ahora serían mis leales súbditos y no tendrían que pasar por esto. Relamente me duele hacer esto, pero es necesario. Pensar en lo que me costó crearlos a ustedes, saiyajins. Tenía grandes esperanzas depositadas en su raza. Es una lástima que haya creado unos errores de la naturaleza. Por suerte es un error que corregiré de inmediato al eliminar a los dos últimos errores que aún viven. Es irónico pensar en todo esto, ¿no opinan lo mismo?. Yo que los fui a buscar a la Tierra para salvarlos, ahora tendré que destruirlos. ¿Y de quién es la culpa?. Simplemente de ustedes mismos.

Vegetto: D-de ninguna ma...nera. N-nunca te...te hubiéramos servido.

Gotenks: S-síiii. POR...POR MÍ PUEDES PUDRIRTE.

Zanafer: ¿No serán ustedes los que se pudrirán exprimidos en mis manos?

Gotenks: N-no cantes vic...toria aún. ¡SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK! ¡ATAQUEN A LOS OJOS DE ZANAFER, FANTASMAS!

Zanafer: ¿Qué son esas pelusas? Ha ha ha. Sólo me hacen cosquillas en los ojos.

Gotenks: ¡Pipí, pipí, pipí!

Zanafer: ¿PIPÍ? ¡ARRGHHH! ¡ESTOS FANTASMAS DE MIERDA ME MEARON EL OJO Y ME LO IRRITARON!

Gotenks: Es nuestra oportunidad. Escapemos.

Vegetto: Sí.

Ambos saiyajins escapan de la mano de Zanafer mientras este se restregaba con su otra mano los ojos de dolor por la irritación.

Vegetto: ¡Ahora! ¡BIG BANG ATTACK!

Gotenks: ¡THE BIGGEST ULTRA DUPPER MAXIMUS ENERGY HA!

Los dos ataques alcanzan gran potencia y van directamente al estómago de Zanafer pero al llegar a su objetivo rebotan y terminan destruyendo un planeta.

Zanafer: Debo admitir que los fantasmas fueron una táctica genial, pero estos dos poderes fueron una basura, una vergüenza. Les mostraré mi versión del Dark Reujin Ha en esta transformación.

Gotenks: Ya hemos parado antes ese ataque.

Vegetto: Pero no con esta transformación, así que esquívalo.

Zanafer alza sus dos brazos y los extiende diagonalmente. Luego forma una gran bola negra a la altura de su cuello y la impulsa con sus dos brazos.

Zanafer: ¡DARK REUJIN HAAAAAAAA!

Vegetto: ¡Gotenks, no intentes frenarlo! ¡Esquívalo!

Gotenks: ¡Ya!

Ambos saiyajins vuelan hacia los lados pero pronto se dan vuelta al ver el espéctaculo que desfilaba ante ellos. Primero el rayo se perdió en la negrura del espacio. Un momento después no se vió el rayo. A los pocos segundos captaron un punto luminoso que se expandía rápidamente, cada vez más y más hasta que ya no era un punto sino una esfera enorme, segundos más tarde una gran explosión con un fuerte destello que obligó a Vegetto y a Gotenks a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, lo que vieron los congeló. No había nada de nada. Todo había desaparecido. Una inmensa parte de todo el espacio era ahora sólo una gran mancha blanca.

Vegetto: ¿Q-qué fue eso?

Zanafer: Una muestra de mi poder, calculo que fue más o menos la décima parte de todo el universo.

Gotenks: ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE DESTRUISTE LA 1/10 PARTE DE TODO EL UNIVERSO?

Zanafer: Sí, uno debe moderarse en los precalentamientos.

Gotenks y

Vegetto: ¡¿PRECALENTAMIENTOS?

Zanafer: ¿No me digan que creyeron que hasta ahora he luchado en serio?

Gotenks: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Con este tipo la palabra exageración se queda corta.

?: Todavía hay una pequeña posibilidad.

Vegetto: ¡KIWITO SHIN! Tonto, ¿qué haces aquí con este peligro? Pero mejor dime cuál es esa posibilidad.

Gotenks: Sí, sí, dinos.

Kiwito Shin: Hagan una doble fusión.

_**NA: perdón por la demora pero me entro una depre tremenda al recordar que mi hijita nació a principios del año y que cuando nació se le pego un virus o no se que muy fuerte para una bebe y murió TT_TT además me daba flojeritis aguda xD**_

_**Comenten plissss o si no es historia misteriosamente no se terminara xD **_


End file.
